Lost in Time and Mind
by Ob1MegOb1
Summary: Jasmine Dinea is shocked when she is sent three years into the future on accident. Even more surprising is that Jack Harkness works for Torchwood, her friend from Earth is in a coma, and the man she traveled with for three years is no where to be found.
1. Chapter 1

A Distant Memory

Ob1MegOb1

Okay this is my first Doctor Who/Torchwood fanfiction and I am really nervous. I love these shows to bits, and it will be interesting to see how this story goes. This will be a Torchwood/Doctor Who crossover, and after much thought I think I am going to place it after The Next Doctor and the Torchwood team of Jack, Ianto, and Gwen. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Through the Darkness

_The Doctor keeled over at the sheer force running through his body. The electrical currents shocking every nerve and sending his two hearts into overdrive. He could feel his memories slipping away. The cold lonely woman who had not been afraid to stand up to him. Seeing the beautiful plains of Katharia and its peace loving people. And slowly the image of the woman who had come to trust so much over the past three years was beginning to disappear. "No stop it," he heard her call from the corner, her voice weak from the endless torture they both had had to endure the last month. _

"_How does it feel Doctor?" the dark voice said. The figure clothed entirely in black walked closer to the crumpled form of the Doctor, "How does it feel to slowly lose everything from the past three years. I imagine it can't be that bad considering how much you have lost in the thousands of years you have lived." _

_But as the Doctor's eyes met with that of his companions for a moment the dark figure finally had a moment of recognition. He smiled, "Or maybe it is so much more. The man who refused to love because he feared to lose, to watch it grow old, and watch it die." He headed toward her now an evil grin on his face, "Maybe it isn't you I should be destroying."_

_The Doctor lunged forward gasping in pain, "Please Xanatos don't…"_

_Xanatos grabbed her by the throat and held her at knifepoint. "Its too late Doctor. You knew how dangerous being your companion can be and yet you take a new one everytime. And worse of all you knew better than to fall in love and you did. And everytime you interfere somebody always dies. Why should this be any different? Everyone knows it hence why Torchwood betrayed you and gave you up. And now I will destroy you and there will be no defender left, and I can finally get my revenge on this world." He held the knife closer to her neck and said the next words filled with malice, "It must have hurt for them to turn you in. For these people you protect and love to betray you and leave you to die."_

"_That is where you are wrong Xanatos," the Doctor sputtered out, "I would rather it be me than anyone else on that planet." But his eyes turned to his companion and his tone suddenly turned desperate, "I beg of you just let her go, please," the Doctor said his eyes pleading with him._

_Xanatos' eyes were dark as he raised the blade to her throat, "Say your good-byes Doctor."_

_An explosion suddenly rocked the complex. A screen popped up which showed units of soldiers coming in. "No," Xanatos muttered, "How did they get in? How did…."_

_He looked over at the Doctor who despite his exhausted state had a small grin beginning to spread. "You can never stop the human race. The race that just keeps surviving."_

"_No!" Xanatos cried now pumping the machine to full power, "Somebody in Torchwood has betrayed me!" He turned to the doctor though as the machine fully charged, "But at least I can leave this planet defenseless." And he then flipped the final switch_

"_No!" she cried as the Doctor's screams now filled throughout the complex. His body rigid and convulsing under the sheer force of the machine. She charged forward throwing Xanatos from the controls, but he yanked by her hair to the floor. She cried out as he quickly pulled out a device she immediately recognized as a vortex manipulator. But as she lunged out to stop him he had already activated it. _

_As she heard someone cry out her name she was enveloped in darkness and then she hit the floor, hard._

_When she came too she was in a cold metal room, with steel walls on all sides. She jumped as the door to the room opened, and a handsome man came through. He put on a broad smile, which despite the situation made her heart skip a beat. "Hello there," he said calmly, "And welcome to the 51__st__ century."_

_*_

Captain Jack Harkness rushed through the Torchwood hub leaving flying papers and materials in his wake. Ianto and Gwen only watched as their boss ran around like a chicken with his head cut off. Gwen had never seen her boss quite this excited before. The only other time had been when he had gone off with the Doctor to save the world. Gwen leaned slowly towards Ianto, "What is going on with him?"

Ianto shrugged his shoulders, "All I know is he saw today's date and he bolted out of bed and he has not stopped since."

Gwen smiled at the comment, but as always she was left standing here and wishing she knew what was going on. At least Ianto was in the dark as well. But then again…when weren't they in the dark?

There was a beeping sound though and as she watched as Jack actually stopped his whirlwind of movement to check his wrist device. Ianto furrowed his brow in concern the last time that thing had gone off it had not been good. But this time Jack let out a laugh and he headed toward the guest entrance into the hub. He turned to the both of them, "I'll be right back ok?"

All Gwen and Ianto could do was nod. "Oh and if you could straighten up also that would be great," Jack added as he passed into the outside of the hub.

Gwen just stood there in annoyance but only slight annoyance. "Yes Jack," she muttered, "We will straighten up the mess you caused." As she began to straighten up she turned to Ianto, "What was he looking for anyway?"

"Not a clue," Ianto said straightening some of the papers, "At least it seems this guest or thing seems to be better than the last."

Gwen smiled, "That's for sure," she jolted up as she thought about it, "Hey maybe it is that Doctor guy from the missing worlds incident?"

Ianto shrugged, "Maybe…but there was a different type of excitement this time. It almost seems like he hasn't seen this person in a long time."

*

"_Who are you?" she asked tentatively trying to analyze her new either captor or savior._

"_Don't worry," he said getting down on one knee and taking her hand. It was then she noticed for the first time the long winding bandage going up her arm. "You were burned," he said simply, "There was some kind of energy surge when you came through and you two actually caused a small fire."_

_She jolted at the mention of two. "Where is the other person I came through with?"_

_He looked up at her his eyes more serious, "He's gone. He was about ready to strike you when we got there. Before we could do anything he had already gone using the vortex manipulator."_

_She sat back banging her head frustrated against the wall, "So I am stuck." She could feel his fingers being extremely gentle on her arm. She actually winced at the sight of it. The skin was definitely burned but it also looked like it had been treated. Then she watched as he began to inject a syringe into her arm._

"_Hey wait!" she said jolting, but he sshed her. _

"_Its just a sedative," he said, "Our medicine is working and your skin is rebuilding, but you are still going to be scarred pretty good."_

_She sighed, "Its okay, at least I'm alive as a friend of mine would say."_

_The stranger smiled again and he turned to her knowing in his eyes. "You're not stuck," he said, "We actually can get you back to where you came from."_

_She looked at him confused, "How is that possible?"_

_He smiled broadly, "Well you just happened to crash land at the Time Agency. After we get your story down we can send you back."_

*

Jack stood in the center of Millennium Centre his face eager and excited. After waiting on this day for six years, he just knew today was the day. And as he finished that thought there was a flash of light and then a figure appeared. Jack ignored the signals from Ianto about rift activity. He could distinctly make out the long midnight hair, dark clothing, and even the long menacing scar going up her left arm. He couldn't help but smile though as he watched her teeter and hold her head a little. "Time travel without a capsule," he muttered grinning madly.

He walked up to her slowly, "Hello Jasmine," he said smiling. He saw her body go rigid at the sound of his voice.

"No way," he heard her mutter.

"Yes way," he said back.

She turned to him quickly and he could tell she was about to berate him for following her. But he watched her expression slowly changed as she saw how different he looked. She could see very easily how physically he looked older but his eyes also now had an age to them as well.

"How?" she said surprised but happy to see him nonetheless.

"Believe me it's a long story that will soon be told. But I promise you," he said flashing that familiar smile, "I did not follow you through that vortex."

"But how did you know the time, the place?" she said walking towards him her face incredulous.

"I sent you back remember?" Jack said sarcastically, "It has not been that long."

She laughed at that but also added, "Yeah but you were the one who gave me the speech about lee way."

He sighed, "Yeah well speaking of which," he muttered.

She closed her eyes her head dropping knowing what was coming, "How long?"

He paused before finally saying, "Six years."

She felt faint at first but she merely took a deep breath and calmed herself down. This came with time travel, her friends and family had come to realize that all those years ago. "That's a lot of lee way," she muttered.

He walked forward putting a hand on her shoulder, "Its not an exact science, but we knew that right?" She nodded her head. "Come on lets go inside. I'll introduce you to my team and then I'll catch you up on everything including why I am here."

She nodded, "Ok."

They slowly began to walk back but not before he smiled and said," Welcome back." And then he took her into the hub. As they descended he discretely pressed a button on his wrist device sending out a signal into time and space. He sighed thinking to himself, "The next few hours are going to be interesting."

TBC

Please Please Please Review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Lost in Time and Memory

Ob1MegOb1

Woohoo! Two reviews so far and thank you! And I am glad I seem to have Jack down for now and that the writing is good :) I pray it continues! Oh and I know I said I was going to place this story after the Next Doctor but because Planet of the Dead just came out I think I am going to place it after that instead :) There may be some Jack complimenting the Doctor later who knows :) Enjoy!!!

Chapter 2

Torchwood

Ianto and Gwen turned as the visitor's platform into the hub began to descend. Gwen's interest peaked as the form of a woman began to come into view next to Jack's. She was tall, midnight black, big brown eyes, and dark clothing. And her and Jack were smiling in a way that she was all too familiar with. She could not help but smile though as she turned and saw Ianto who's face was blank but she knew him well enough to know what was going on in his head.

"Down boy," she muttered in his ear.

He snapped to attention at that and only straightened his tie and headed forwards with Gwen to meet their guest muttering, "Don't know what you are talking about," under his breath.

*

Jasmine was in total awe of the facility, but she was more curious as to what her friend was doing here on Earth. By the looks of things he had a major operation going on. Did it have something to do with the Time Agency? But her heart stopped as she caught sight of a sign that answered that very question. She turned to him as his eyes suddenly went from playful to nervousness. He was surprised at how familiar the look on her face was.

"Torchwood?" she said as the platform finally reached ground floor.

"Jasmine wait…" he said but she backed away from him off the platform.

"You work for Torchwood?" she said almost angrily, "After what I told you they did. Afterall…" she turned away from him so he would not see the anger and hurt she knew was beginning to spread through her veins.

Jack could not help but feel déjà vu of the last time he had revealed to an old friend he had worked for Torchwood. In fact he could not believe how solid her expression and reaction had been just like his. It made sense though, because they both had been hurt by Torchwood, London and lost something in return. But seeing how much like him she was it only solidified it in his mind that she had really traveled with him for three years.

He could see Gwen and Ianto coming their way but paused as they caught sight of the arguent. He motioned for them to come but slowly as he tried to explain to Jasmine that the Torchwood she knew was gone.

He walked up to her slowly putting a hand on her shoulder, "Torchwood London was destroyed a couple of years ago. That old regime and their ways are done. Believe me, me and Ianto over there," he said indicating to him, "know they are gone."

She didn't turn to him, because deep down she wanted to believe him. She wanted to believe that the man that helped her when she was trapped, the man that been so kind…

"Believe me Jasmine," he said seriously, "the regime that hurt you and the Doctor are gone."

She slowly turned to him her eyes surprised, "I never told you his name," she said almost distantly, "When I first met you I never called him by his name."

_Jasmine quickly devoured her food. After hours of being tortured, sucked into a time vortex, and then questioned here as well she could not believe how absolutely famished she was. Thank god her interrogators weren't that bad. Especially the first man who had found her, he had been nothing but kind. But that had not stopped him from asking the hard questions._

"_How did you start time-traveling?" he had asked. It was so hard to lie to him because that face was so damn accommodating, but she couldn't be sure these people were friends of the Doctors._

"_A friend," she answered simply._

_He raised his eyebrow, "And does your friend have a name?"_

_She shook her head smiling, "Not one that you would understand."_

_Jack shrugged his shoulders smiling a little, "And what does that mean?"_

_She smiled, "He is an incredible being that has traveled through the depths of time and space. We have seen the most incredible sights and fought the most impossible foes. And he is the man with no name. And I love him with all my heart."_

_He leaned back almost complacent as she said this. "Okay, I am sure you are tired and hungry. I don't know about you but time travel always seems to exhaust every form of food that was in my body." He smiled extending his hand and she took it._

Jasmine and Jack just stood there in awkward silence. She as trying to decide how much he had changed over the years. But she also had not given him a chance to explain so maybe…

"Jack," the woman behind them said. She looked at her friend who suddenly seemed like he was off in another world. "Jack!"

Jasmine started in surprise as she him jump at the sound of that name. She mouthed "Jack?" to him but he sshed her coming up next to her. "Sorry Gwen, Ianto this is a good friend of mine, Jasmine Dinea. Jasmine," he said turning to her, "This is Gwen Cooper and Ianto Jones. My team here at Torchood Cardiff."

Jasmine put on the best fake smile she could, "It's a pleasure to meet you both."

The only nodded as they shook her hand. But as she looked at Ianto he looked kind of downcast. She remembered "Jack" maybe hinting at the fact that Ianto used to work at Torchood London. Had he been there when Xanatos had nearly destroyed the world?

"Ianto," Jack said, "we should probably get something to eat. If I remember correctly," he said turning to Jasmine, "somebody likes to chow down after time travel."

She raised her eyebrow muttering under her breath, "I was not the one who devoured five plates after a mission."

Gwen chuckled and Ianto smiled heading upstairs to get the food. Jack meanwhile moved into his office indicating he would be right back. Jasmine then turned to Gwen, "So, Gwen right?" she said smiling, "How long have you known Jack?"

*

Somewhere in the deep confines of time and space the TARDIS just floated freely and on standby. The Doctor was in the library located in the TARDIS sprawled on the couch with a book gently resting on his chest. His eyes closed and resting comfortably.

That is until an alarm went off. The Doctor jolted up the book falling smack on the floor. He bounded over to the controls yawning just slightly.

"Alright alright," he muttered switching off the alarm. As he checked he saw that the TARDIS was picking up a signal back on Earth from the looks of it. As he followed the signal further he ground his teeth when he saw it was coming from Cardiff. "Jack," he muttered. His hand hovered over the switch that would allow him to follow the signal to Earth.

But he was not exactly enthusiastic about going to a Torchwood facility. But it was also Jack…and he knew Jack would not contact him unless it was important. His hand kept wavering over the control. Finally his sense of curiosity got the best of him and he hit the switch and away they went.

*

"I'm curious," Gwen said, "When I called him Jack, you looked at him like he was crazy."

Jasmine rolled her eyes, "Yes, I guess he's always gone by that name?"

Gwen nodded, "As far back as we know. Even the Doctor called him Jack. But we know now that it was a cover at some point during World War II."

Jasmine's eyes widened at that, "He's been here that long?"

Gwen only nodded her head in reply. Jasmine could not believe it. What had happened to him that he had become trapped on Earth?

"So you knew his real name?" Gwen said wide-eyed.

"Or one of them," Jasmine muttered, "I get the feeling this Jack is a little different than the one I knew."

"What he wasn't a flirt, commando and pain in the ass with you?" Gwen said teasingly. Jasmine laughed softly, "Well I guess not that different."

Gwen watched her curiously. It seemed that there was some kind of attachment between the two. Well there was always some kind of attachment with Jack, but she almost seemed regretful or contemplative. "Were you and Jack and close?" she asked curious.

Jasmine looked at Gwen searching for an answer. Were her and Jack close? It seemed like a few moments ago her heart had been breaking as she said good-bye to him only to find him here. She finally just smiled, "We are just friends."

"Aren't we all," Gwen muttered looking at the rift activity screen on the hub computer console. Then they stood there in awkward silence for a little while. Finally Jasmine broke the silence.

"So you know the Doctor?" Jasmine asked.

Gwen sat back sighing, "I have not met him personally but I have seen him. We had a little disaster that required his help last year."

She nodded her head, "Yep that sounds like him."

_Jasmine entered the TARDIS carrying a load of food with her. "There I will be set for a whole week now," she said smiling. _

_The Doctor looked at her surprised, "Oh what? What's the whole point of traveling to alien worlds if you're not going to try the cuisine?"_

_She rolled her eyes, "Ha that's funny, but this is just backup in case we come across an alien cuisine that is less than appetizing. I mean come on, there are aliens like that out there."_

_The Doctor shrugged his shoulders, "Oh I guess so. So where are we off to next then?"_

_She pointed her finger at him, "You have been promising me Henry VII for months now."_

"_Alright then," the Doctor said switching the TARDIS on and speeding off. But as they did the TARDIS gave a violent jolt and they were both sent flying. Jasmine groaned, "Oh not again. I swear this thing has more control over itself than you." _

_The Doctor ignored the comment as he looked at the navigational screen. His face turned confused though as he looked at the screen. "But," he stuttered out, "It says here we are still on Earth 21__st__ century."_

"_What?" Jasmine said slowly getting up. But they both jolted as there was a knock on the TARDIS door. Jasmine turned to him curious, "You expecting somebody." _

_He slowly got up heading to the TARDIS door. He opened it and there stood a woman there with long flowing hair. She smiled extending her hand, "Hello Doctor. My name is Yvonne Hartman and welcome to Torchwood."_

_The Doctor took in his surroundings curiously before simply answering, "Hello." Jasmine watched curiously. What was Torchwood and how had they been able to lock on to the TARDIS and bring them here?_

"_I am so sorry Doctor but I am afraid the Earth is facing a life and death situation and we need your help." Jasmine looked at the group outside suspiciously. There was something odd about this lot, and as they asked for the Doctor's help they seemed less than trusting of him._

_The Doctor looked back at Jasmine and she rolled her eyes knowing she was going to regret this. "Henry and his wives can wait." The Doctor smiled broadly and she bounded up to him._

"_Alright then," the Doctor said smiling taking her hand, "Lets go then."_

*

Jasmine and Gwen turned as Jack came up holding four thick files in his hand. Jasmine looked at him curiously, "What is this?"

He sighed, "I think it is about time I explained some things to you," he said smiling. He turned to Gwen, "I guess its time I explained a lot of things to you and Ianto as well."

He motioned to the meeting room, "Shall we?"

Jasmine did not need to be told twice.

TBC

Please Please Please Review!!


	3. Chapter 3

Lost in Time and Mind

Ob1MegOb1

To my reviewers and readers who have been waiting I am so sorry for the delay. I had college finals which drains my creative muse and I have been trying to decide how to proceed with this story. And I have decided to write shorter chapters just so I don't delay so much in getting them out :) Now I think I know how to proceed and hopefully you all shall enjoy!! So here is the next chapter!!

Chapter 3

The Loss of Second Chances

Jasmine just stood in the doorway as Jack and Gwen immediately took seats in the conference room. "Do we really have to talk in here?" she said her voice kind of far away. Jack looked at her confused, "It is the meeting room."

"No its an interrogation room," she said slightly glaring at him, "And no offense Jack this will be third in a month. Because while it has been a century for you its only been a week for me."

"Believe it or not I am aware of that," Jack said irritably.

"Are you?" she said gazing at him curiously, "Because right now I am having a hard time seeing that nice...handsome officer," she said cheekily, "who told me to rest after saving me from being killed."

Gwen was trying to not give any emotions away but Jasmine could tell this was yet again another part of Jack they didn't know. And how could know someone who had apparently lived for a century? Jack had always been a little mysterious, but somehow living a century and not looking a day older had only added so much more to it. How had he come to be this way? And how had he ended up being here?

This was just one of the many harsh realities of time travel. The biggest being the huge question mark that is left when you leave your friends and family and step into the vortex of time. You never know what you might return to. And soon that question mark you left behind turns into thousands of little ones and you sit here wondering which one to ask first.

And yet the first came so simply to her, "What happened Jack? What happened to you?"

"I met your 'friend,' " he said simply, "and he changed everything."

She nodded her head knowingly, "Yeah he tends to do that, but how does that apply to you?"

Jack sighed, "I had left the Time Agency and was in London at the height of the bombings during World War II. He was very fond of the word 'Fantastic'" Jack said with a smile on his face, "He took me away and helped me to realize my own mistakes. He made me who I am today."

Jasmine's expression became hurt at the last statement, "Then I guess he didn't do a very good job. Because I can't imagine him turning anyone into a weapons wielder for Torchwood."

Jack only turned his head ever so slightly. It almost seemed like he had heard this before, "No belief in second chances huh?"

Jasmine's face slowly turned angry, "Yeah well when you are tortured by a madman because the very organization you work for turned you in you tend to lose some compassion Jack," he voice was hard as she said this. "You don't want to, but without even realizing it you do." Her voice shook every so slightly as she continued, "And it hurts your soul because you realize that the more and more you lose your humanity the more you become like them." Jasmine now looked Jack directly in the eye and said, "Its because of a second chance that we were betrayed. And I won't make that mistake again."

Jack only sat there silent as she said this. Gwen couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had known that Torchwood One had been cruel in its time. But this was unbelievable...she had now words for it.

Jasmine slowly inhaled a deep breath as she prepared for her biggest question, "He doesn't remember does he?"

Jack kept his gaze steady as he answered, "No." She could feel the pain and disappointment rushing through her veins as he uttered it. She was barely listening as he continued on. "Torchwood London doesn't remember either. The machine overloaded and all the personal at Canary Wharf lost their memory as well. The whole incident was covered up and anybody who fought that I wiped their memory myself."

Jasmine looked up at him confused, "Wiped their memory?"

"Retcon pills," he said simply.

"Retcon?" Jasmine said increduously, "And let me guess you developed that using alien technology?"

"Under Yvonne Hartman at Torchwood London yes," Jack said.

"Oh because that makes it so better Jack!" she said anger in every word, "Yvonne Hartman was the cause of it all!"

"You can't blame her for falling to a conman," Jack said irritably.

"Oh yes," Jasmine said her face disgusted, "because she did not get adequate warning from me and the Doctor beforehand."

"Yeah well as much as I hate to say it the Doctor is an alien also and back then nobody understood him. Hell my Torchwood personnel would probably not trust him either based on Torchwood's files of him!" Jack said his voice starting to rise for the first timel.

"Then tell them the truth Jack!" she said immediately, "Or are you so far gone that the truth doesn't apply anymore?" Jack only stood there not answering. She shook her head, "I need to get away from here."

"Where are you going to go?" Jack said softly.

She muttered her back still turned, "Someone who knows, who understands."

"Would that be Joshua Dylan?" Jack said as she quickly walked away.

She paused turning towards him, and she could read the guilt all over his face. He started softly, "When you transported you told me that you remembered hearing somebody call your name?"

Jasmine could still hear it so clearly. In her short time at the Time Agency she had figured out it was his voice. But as she read Jack's face she could tell what he had to tell her was not good news. "Those who were close to the blast...it was too much for their bodies and it overloaded their systems. Most of them went into comas and either died or forgot everything. Everyone except Josh..."

Jasmine could feel her whole body shaking as he kept going, "I still go to the hospital every year to check on his progress. He just lies there, breathing on his own and everything but he hasn't fully woken up since that day. And even if he did..."

"He wouldn't remember anything," Jasmine said her voice shaking. She couldn't imagine it, it just couldn't be possible. Her closest friend since childhood...gone as well. But then she turned to him a look of unbelieving on her face, "How did Josh end up on the front lines with those soldiers from UNIT?"

Jack's guilt spread even further on his face, "I did what I had to..."

Jasmine eyes suddenly filled with realization, "The Torchwood personnel that betrayed Xanatos?" she said shooting him daggers.

"Yes," he said simply.

She shook her head, "You crossed personal timelines," her voice was shaking now from rage or sadness she didn't know, "and showed those men how to get in?"

Jack stepped towards, "Believe it or not I couldn't listen to you and the Doctor getting tortured anymore. Do you think I liked being apart of the organization that hurt you and him? That's why this Torchwood is different, I'm not the same as them," he said reaching for her arm.

She yanked it away her eyes brimming with tears, "And yet you still think trading the lives of my friend and those soldiers for mine and the Doctor's is fair?"

Jack only stood there silent as she slowly stepped away from him. "Stay away from me," she said softly and venemously. She turned back around and kept walking out of the hub. Her heart breaking every step she took and ultimately she knew where she needed to go. She walked by a very confused Ianto on the way out, and she could see the confusion on his face. She felt sorry for him, she could tell he cared about Jack and yet there was still so much he didn't know. She knew how he had once felt. Jack could die for all she cared...right now she just needed to see her friend.

*

The Doctor parked the TARDIS away from Milennium Square just to avoid any possible antics by Captain Jack himself. The last time he had parked in the middle of Milennium Square Jack had inadvertently taken them to the end of the universe. And that had caused a chain of events, that ultimately he would like to avoid if possible.

But Jack had redeemed himself in helping to save the world from the Daleks so he was willing to give him a chance. He just hoped this time the end of the world didn't hang in the balance. And that for once it was just an old friend wanting to talk But there was the feeling that the road ahead was not going to be easy. Then again...anything concerning Jack never is.

(TBC)

(Chapter 4 coming soon!!!)


	4. Chapter 4

Lost in Time and Mind

Ob1MegOb1

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait, I have had a lot of things happening in my family and that has taken away from writing unfortunately. So anyway, this next chapter for some reason I hit a wall with it and I am still not completely satisfied. In this chapter you get to meet Jasmine's best friend Joshua Dylan and what his connection is to her and the Doctor. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 4

Lest We Forget Our Friends

"_Jas," Josh said irritably as he stumbled forward blindly. And by blindly he meant quite literally. He cringed as his foot collided with something hard and metallic. "Okay Jas!" He said groping at her hands which were covering his eyes too damn well, "What is going on?"_

"_Almost there," she said excitement dripping in her voice._

"_Yeah well I'm just afraid all my toes will be broken by then."_

"_Oh shut up," she muttered, "Believe me your toes will forgive me."_

_Josh sighed but didn't say anymore as she continued to lead him on. She had been gone for a whole year, and while he was glad she was back something was different. When they had come to London/Cardiff a year ago she had been going through such a tough time. Could it really be wherever she had been, had been that good? _

"_Okay," she said, "You can look."_

_Josh was taken aback at first. There were in a dark alley and it took his eyes a while to adjust but he was pretty sure they were in front of.... "A police box?" he said confused. _

"_Yep," Jasmine said smiling._

_Josh turned back to her, "You have been in a policebox for a year?"_

_Jasmine looked a little sheepish, "Well not necessarily."_

_Josh looked at her increduously. Oh god she had gone crazy. Jasmine shook her head, "No, no its not what it seems. Believe me this is one of those times when appearances are deceiving."_

_Josh sighed, "It had better be, because its going to be really intimate in there."_

_Jasmine smiled mischievously as he cautiously approached the box. He opened the door, went in slow and then....she watched him exit slowly. She couldn't stop herself from grinning. His voice was a combination of scared and awe at the same time. "What the hell?" he said motioning towards it._

"_You tell me," she said grinning._

"_Its bigger on the inside," he said simply._

"_Oh its always the same," a new voice said coming up beside Jasmine. He took one look at Josh's face and grinned even more, "Already seen inside?" he said motioning towards the policebox._

"_Yep," Jasmine said simply._

"_Well then you must be Josh," he said extending his hand enthusiastically._

_Josh extended his confused, "And you are?"_

"_Oh sorry," he said smiling, "I'm the Doctor."_

_*_

Jasmine was tapping her fingers nervously on the metal armrest. After nearly an hour of calling around to several hospitals in Cardiff, and being on hold most of the time, one finally said they had somebody matching Josh and his condition. Of course it would have been much easier to just go through Jack, but she couldn't even look at him, let alone talk to him.

It had been, for her, only a week since her encounter with Torchwood and the hatred towards them still ran deep. Maybe it was true that his Torchwood was different, but she needed to figure that out on her own terms. And if he really wanted to help her, she knew he wouldn't be too far behind. When she had crashed in the 51st century Jack never left her side. Whether it was because she was injured or he didn't trust her she hadn't been able to figure out at the time, and the truth was she still didn't know for sure now.

But there were more important things to focus on now. "Miss Dinea?" a voice said gently.

Jasmine looked up to see a young nurse with a very nervous look on her face and immediately her heart fell. "I'm sorry Miss," the nurse said softly, "but nobody is allowed to see Mr. Dylan."

"Why not?" Jasmine said a little indignantly. That was not the answer she had expected or wanted.

"I'm sorry it's just been that way for three years now. Only one person is allowed to see him."

"Captain Jack Harkness?" Jasmine said eyebrow raised. The nurse fluttered under her gaze but Jasmine knew she was too afraid and wouldn't let her see him.

"Let her go," a voice said behind her and Jasmine cringed at the sound of it. She flipped around irritably.

"I don't need your help Jack."

"Please," he said softly, "Just go. He needs you and I can't keep him from you. He is your friend and you are the only one who deserves to see him."

"Don't beg Jack it doesn't suit you," Jasmine said irritably, "Not to mention its annoying. You left the robots at home?" she said meaning Gwen and Ianto.

"Thats not fair Jasmine," he said, "They are just the same as you. They have families, lives, and they work with me because they choose to."

She laughed sadly, "And that's because you've told them about the glamour of it yeah? Have you told them about...how did Hartman put it...how despite the fact that their employees don't live to see their pensions they will have at least seen the universe."

"Oh believe me they know that all too well," Jack said and Jasmine could just make out a look of sadness and regret.

Jasmine shook her head, "I wondered why there were only three of you..."

There was an awkward silence between them as they stood there. And Jasmine felt guilty that they were speaking of death in a place where so many people were either fighting death or had already succumbed to it. All the heart monitors, the last breaths, the sighs of relief, all reminded her of struggles long past. And now she could just barely sense that one person that was not dead nor really alive. Her friend who's mind was stuck.

"Where is he?" Jasmine finally said softly not wanting to fight anymore. At least not here at this time in the hospital.

Jack gently put a hand on her shoulder smiling, "I'll take you to him."

*

The Doctor flicked one last switch and then there he was. Cardiff. He quickly set the TARDIS so that she could soak up some energy while he went to do Jack's bidding. He scrunched his eyebrows at that. Jack's bidding...maybe not...more like he would see what's wrong. What was wrong involving Torchwood? The Doctor only rolled his eyes at that. Leave it to Torchwood to...

But his thoughts were interrupted by a few meager knocks on the door. Already here and waiting, thought the Doctor. This couldn't be good. He jaunted over picking up his coat in the meantime and taking his sweet time putting it on before finally opening the door.

"Oh," the Doctor said immediately. To his surprise there was another man standing there, and definitely not Jack. But he recognized him faintly. He knew enough that he worked for Torchwood.

"Doctor," the man said timidly extending his hand, "I do not think we have officially met."

"No," the Doctor said smiling, "Not "officially."

"I'm Ianto Jones," the man said.

"I'm the Doctor," the Doctor finally said taking his hand, "And I don't mean to be so surprised but I was just...."

"You weren't expecting me," Ianto said smiling, "Yeah Jack said you would say that."

"Speaking of which," the Doctor said, "Where is good ol' Jack?"

"He said for you to meet him here," Ianto said handing the Doctor a piece of paper.

The Doctor took it a look of hesitancy on his face, "Great this just makes me feel so much better."

Ianto smiled, "He said you would say something along those lines. He told me to tell you just one thing."

"Yeah?" the Doctor said eyebrows raised.

Ianto nodded, "Trust me. He said to tell the Doctor, 'Trust me.'"

The Doctor internally groaned to himself. He could just get in the TARDIS and leave Jack to his own devices. But still....one side was telling him that Jack would never contact him like this unless it was important.

"Do you know what's going?" he said indicating at the piece of paper.

"Believe me sir," Ianto said laughing softly, "I'm just as confused. And I'm not sure I can even properly explain it."

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders, "Well then," he said a little more enthusiastically, "Only one way to find out." He started to head back towards the TARDIS but Ianto held back.

"Well Ianto Jones," the Doctor said, "Why don't you fetch Gwen and I can give you both a lift to catch up with your boss."

"You remember Gwen?" Ianto said a little surprised.

"Oh yeah believe me," he said smiling broadly, "I never forget a face."

*

Finally Jack paused in front of a door at what seemed like the very back of the hospital for Jasmine. She could feel the locked mind on the other side of the door. That gave her hope because his mind would have felt differently if he was in a coma or worse.

Jack interjected before she went in though, "What are you going to do? I mean, he hasn't woken up for three years. Why would he wake up now?"

Jasmine smiled snidely, "It's nice to know Torchwood doesn't know every aspect of my life."

Jack stopped her from going in again, "That's actually not true. But I only know because of what you did during your imprisonment with Xanatos."

Jasmine paused at that. She thought nobody would have recognized that except for the Doctor and Josh if he had been there.

"As I understood," Jack said a little forcefully, "You've never been able to control it."

"Except for important situations," she said just as forcefully back, "And I think this qualifies as one."

"But you could kill not only Josh but yourself as well," Jack said his voice now slightly concerned.

"Listen Jack his mind is in lockdown mode basically and he can't get out on his own. He needs somebody with mental capabilities to help him. And that is where I come in," she said her eyes dead serious.

Jack looked nervously at her and she could see every single muscle almost steady not wanting to move. Not wanting to take the chance. But then at the last minute he opened the door surprising her. "I come in with you though," he said fingering pointing in her direction.

Jasmine nodded seriously at him. And then she took a deep breath and headed inside.

*

The dark figure stood outside the hospital eyeing it cautiously. He knew one of the main obstacles was in the hospital with her and it was only a matter of time before the main event showed up. He needed to take out this first obstacle now....before it was too late. He walked calmly into the hospital and turned to one of the nurses. "Do you know where I can find Joshua Dylan?"

(TBC!!!)

Hopefully quicker this time I promise!!


	5. Chapter 5

Lost in Time and Mind

Ob1MegOb1

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!! I really do appreciate it and it makes me excited to continue. In this chapter the Doctor arrives at the hospital but to what he has no idea. Meanwhile Jasmine shows off her full capabilities to Jack as she tries to bring back Josh. Enjoy!!

Chapter 5

Lost in Memory

Jasmine was surprised as she stepped in the room. She had seen several people in comas in her travels with the Doctor. In fact they both had had their fair share of comas as well. And seeing the state he was in only confirmed to her that Josh was not in a coma. He was lying in the bed with normal civilian clothes and a light blanket pulled up to his waist. He actually looked like he had just fallen asleep more than anything. There were no tubes, no IVs, he was just calmly and simply asleep. Actually he did not look all that different except for the fact that he looked three years older. She felt odd that she could see all the little things that showed he was three years older, while she was still exactly the same.

"We took care of him," Jack said, "Me and Ianto would come in once a month and clean him up." Jasmine just gently twirled Josh's curly locks in her fingers not even looking at Jack as he spoke. "We tried to make him look the same for you," Jack said softly.

Jasmine smiled, "He's technically older than me now. It feels weird."

"Join the club," Jack said, "At least you are only three years behind, and not a few centuries ahead like me."

Jasmine only smiled at the comment letting it slip for now. She was too concerned for Josh right now to wonder how Jack can be over a hundred years old.

"Were you and him?" Jack asked cautiously.

Jasmine gently shook her head, "No, we are just really good friends. There was a time once when maybe…." She began. But she shook her head, "But then…"

Jack's head lifted at that and he sighed, "But then you met the Doctor."

Jasmine simply nodded her head, but didn't say anything. She instead gently slid her hand onto Josh's forehead. His mind was locked that was for sure, but Jasmine still couldn't tell if Josh had done it himself or if an outside force was responsible. She gently nudged his mind and a few images came to the surface. No pain yet on her part…fortunately. But she knew that nudging his mind was not the problem…she pushed again and she actually was not surprised by what she saw.

"You got him out of Torchwood London?" she said a look of gratitude on her face.

Jack nodded his head in agreement, "I knew UNIT and Torchwood would use him as a lab rat if he stayed there."

She smiled, "Thank you." She then sighed trying to clear her mind at concentrate. She gently placed her hands at Josh's temples.

"Jas," Jack said nervously.

"Don't worry Jack," Jasmine said seriously, "I'll be fine."

Jack watched as Jasmine began to concentrate her eyes slowly closing shut. Suddenly her back arched as her head suddenly fell back her hands shaking around Josh's temples. And then she fell forward slumping onto the bed.

"Dammit," Jack said rushing forward. He turned her over and sighed nervously because now Jasmine looked like she was in the same state as Josh.

*

As the Doctor landed outside the hospital he felt a surge of energy nearby. It was powerful but not too powerful. It was just powerful enough to get his attention. He turned to the TARDIS computer and wasn't surprised to see that the surge had come from within the hospital.

The Doctor turned back towards Gwen and Ianto, "You two wouldn't happen to know why we are at this hospital?"

Ianto stepped forward, "I think I do. There's a guy here, that has supposedly been asleep for three years. For some reason me and Jack have been taking care of him every month for three years."

Gwen looked confused, "But why on Earth would you take interest in a guy who's been in a coma for three years?"

The Doctor shook his head though, "But he didn't say coma," he turned to Ianto eyebrows raised, "You said asleep."

Ianto nodded his head, "At least that's the only explanation the doctors can give."

Gwen shook her head again confused, "But how can a person be asleep for three years?"

"What?" the Doctor said smiling, "You never heard of Sleeping Beauty? Briar Rose? Nice girl and oh did she have the most beautiful singing voice."

Gwen rolled her eyes, "So you're telling me someone cast a spell on him?"

"Well," the Doctor said debating it in his own head, "Not in so many words. I mean technically there is no provable thing as magic…but there are also many things that can lock away a mind. And," he said spinning the TARDIS computer around, "this type of energy is a direct result of that. Or somebody tampering with it at least."

Ianto examined the computer, "According to this the energy is coming from his room."

Gwen quickly switched on her comm, "Jack are you at the hospital?"

There was a short delay on the comm before Jack's voice finally came up, "Gwen? Is he with you?"

Gwen stole a glance at the Doctor as she answered, "Yes he's here."

She was surprised though as Jack sounded flustered on the on the other line, "Gwen get him up here fast. I think we have a problem."

"We'll be right up," Gwen said turning to Ianto. "Jack said we need to get up there right away. He said something's happened."

The Doctor sighed, "It wouldn't be Jack if something wasn't," but he turned to Ianto a brief smile on his face. "You had better show us where he is at since you know the way."

They all hurried out of the TARDIS, the Doctor's uncertainties only seeming to get worse as they went along.

*

"Come on Jasmine," Jack said gently rolling her on her back. She was still breathing with a steady pulse for now. But he had read what happened when she used her abilities. As long as she was in control she was fine, but she couldn't hold it forever. She needed to get in free his mind, and get out. But right now she was in the same state as the man she was trying to free and he didn't know whether that was a good thing or not.

*

Jasmine jolted awake her head hurting massively. But this was to be expected considering what she was doing. She slowly got up and was surprised to see that she was in Josh's flat in Cardiff. Sheet music strung everywhere and the piano in the corner. She could see a song title on the floor that read, "A Girl I Knew."

"Damn," she muttered wondering what Josh had done in that year after he had left her and the Doctor. And then she sighed in frustration. She had not gone far enough into his memory. She needed to get to when he locked his mind in the first place. She was about to try and go a little further in his memory when she heard voices from the front of the flat.

"Listen I don't know who you are…" she heard what was definitely Josh say.

"I know this seems weird, but someday real soon I am going to be someone she trusts." Jasmine's heart froze at that. She had known Jack had been the one that sent Josh to Torchwood but she had thought he had been subtle about it. He was revealing future information to him?! She stepped around into the hallway and she could see them standing there.

She couldn't believe Jack had done that. It had been bad enough in the first place that he had sent Josh to UNIT to "save" her. But he had tiptoed around a timeline to do it. "Damn him," she muttered. She would talk to him later about that. More like she would kill him later over that. But right now she needed to do what she was here to do.

She closed her eyes again and tried to concentrate just a little further into his future. As she opened them again there was a flash of light and she collapsed to the ground. Her head felt like it was on the verge of exploding, and her breathing was becoming more heavy. She couldn't keep this up for much longer without consequences. She finally felt steady enough to open her eyes, and stand up.

And as she did she jolted as she saw him standing there right in front of her, his back facing her. The room they were in was completely enveloped in darkness, but she didn't care. She slowly walked toward him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Josh?" she said her voice shaking nervously. He turned around and his eyes went wide. Jasmine smiled and went in to hug him but he violently pushed her away.

"No Jasmine," he said his eyes desperate.

She stared back at him confused, "Josh its okay I need to get you out of this."

He shook his head fear in his eyes, "You can't Jay. The power is too strong, especially for you."

She shook her head, "No Josh I'm not leaving you behind again!" A flash of pain ripped through her again though and she fell to the ground once more.

*

Jasmine's body jolted and Jack could feel her pulse beginning to race under his fingertips. "Come on Jas, he said desperately, "Get out now."

He jumped as Ianto burst through and he could not believe the relief that coursed through him as he saw the Doctor. "Doctor!" he said ignoring the Doctor's stare and jumping right to the point, "their minds are locked and I don't know what to do."

The Doctor's gaze was murderous as he came up, "What did you do now?"

"Now is not the time," Jack said nearly shouting, "She doesn't have time!!"

"Oh my god she's burning up," Gwen said putting her hand on her forehead, "What's wrong with her?"

"She's trying to break Josh out of whatever it is he's in, but she can't do what she's doing for very long. But knowing her she's not going to stop until she frees him."

Gwen shook her head, "What a minute what are you saying? You're saying she has some type of …."

"Pyschic abilities?" the Doctor said incredulously. Jack was going to answer but his face went slack at that. He shook his head, "You don't remember?"

"What are you talking about Jack?" the Doctor said utter confusion on his face.

Jasmine jolted again and Gwen quickly checked her pulse, "God I think she's crashing." She looked up to see the two of them having a stare down with each other though.

"Somebody please do something!" she nearly screamed at the two stubborn men in front of her. But they continued to stare each other down. "Dear god please!" Gwen said panicing. The Doctor finally turned at her desperate tone and took one look at Jasmine before placing his hands on Jasmine's temples.

*

Jasmine was screaming in pain now as it continued to spread. "Jay!" Josh said trying to snap her out of it, "Please Jasmine just go."

He was kneeling down in front of her his hands supporting her shoulders. She lifted her head up though and shook her head in disagreement. Her voice was raspy, weak. "Not without you," she was barely able to mutter.

"No Jasmine please," Josh said his eyes desperate now, "You are going to kill yourself."

"I'm not leaving you," she said again her eyes resolute, "I'm not leaving you."

Suddenly there was a bright light that enveloped the entire room. Jasmine despite her pain felt a warmth from the light…something familiar. Her vision was beginning to blur as she became weaker, but she could see a figure coming in the light. A familiar figure…a hand extended out and she could hear Josh mutter, "Oh my God."

"Come with me," the voice said, and Jasmine recognized it even though she couldn't see his face.

"Its you," she muttered and then the light enveloped all three of them.

*

"Jack there is a massive energy buildup," Ianto said. As soon as he finished there was a bright flash and the Doctor was thrown across the room hard into the wall. Jasmine still laid collapsed on the bed, and Josh had suddenly vaulted up awake and breathing.

"Doc!" Jack said running over to a moaning Doctor.

"Residual energy," the Doctor muttered getting up.

"A hell lot of it that's for sure," Jack muttered, "whoever did that I think did it on purpose."

"Jas!" a new voice said and they turned to see Josh up and gently rolling Jasmine over. Gwen was checking her forehead and pulse.

"Her fevers broken and her pulse is returning back to normal."

"She'll be fine," the Doctor said simply, "Her mind was under a lot of strain so she will be out for a little while."

At the sound of the Doctor's voice Josh's head vaulted up his eyes filled with anger, "Why the hell didn't you stop her?" he said addressing the Doctor.

The Doctor looked at him confused, "What?"

Josh shook his head, "Don't play stupid with me Doc because I know you're not. You were the one who told her not to use her powers until she was ready. So why did you let her do it when you could have all the time!"

"Its not that simple Josh, you don't know what's going on," Jack interrupted.

Josh turned to Jack his eyes almost fearful, "And I don't want you anywhere near me!" he said pointing at Jack, "its because of you this happened in the first place."

Jack's face suddenly turned guilty while Josh was now standing up in front of Jasmine like a guard. "Why don't you calm down Josh," Gwen said calmly, "Its been a while since you have been awake you probably shouldn't push yourself too much."

Josh turned to her confused, "What the hell do you mean?"

"Its been three years Josh," Jack said softly, "Its been three years since the event at Torchwood London." The Doctor's eyes widened at the mention of Torchwood London.

Josh meanwhile had gone quiet and his eyes suddenly seemed very far away. "I think," Gwen said calmly, "That the four of us should go outside and leave Jasmine and Josh to recuperate and take it all in." She slowly walked toward Josh placing a device in his hand, "You and Jasmine have a lot of catching up to do. This will help you to. Take your time."

"But Gwen…" Jack began but Gwen interrupted him.

"No buts Jack," she said quickly, "I think you and the Doctor have a lot to discuss, and I think me and Ianto deserve some answers as well."

Josh had gently put the device down on the bed and watched as they all headed out. He quickly grabbed Gwen's hand and said a hint of fear in his voice, "Were you telling the truth? Has it really been…?" he couldn't even finish the sentence.

She gently held his hand in hers, "I don't know all the facts yet, but I promise you," she said meeting his eyes, "I'm not going to lie to you. To either of you," she said her gaze going over to Jasmine. She smiled at Josh and he nodded his head in return, "I'm Gwen," she said, "And once I'm done with Jack and the Doctor I'll come back and see how you two are."

She turned from a very confused Josh and closed the hospital door behind her. The Doctor was staring murderously at Jack and Jack was trying his hardest not to look in the Doctor's direction.

"Alright boys," Gwen said sitting down next to Ianto while the other two remained standing, "What's going on?"

TBC

Please Please Please Review!!!

Chapter 6 coming soon!


	6. Chapter 6

Lost in Time and Mind

Ob1MegOb1

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Ok so I promised I would be better about updating but that was also before my school schedule went out of control. Now things have gotten better and winter break is right around the corner. So this time I will try to have regular updates . Anyway in this chapter we will have a little more answers, and some confrontations. I have to admit its not my strongest chapter and I am still not entirely satisfied with it but I can't keep you waiting anymore So Enjoy!

Chapter 6

Memories and Confrontations

Josh waited until they all had exited the room before he began to activate the device Gwen had given him. He had seen something similar to this on his travels with Jasmine and the Doctor. It was a simple device used to keep a vast amount of records. Usually they specified in one particular subject, and this one contained all of Torchwood's records. He quickly entered 2005 and began to scan the files.

Jasmine stirred on the hospital bed and Josh turned hoping that maybe she would actually wake up. But she merely turned on her side. Her facial features seemed stressed though. She was dreaming or remembering something that was for sure. He looked away from her and back to the device. He could only imagine what was going through her head right now. Right now though he needed to concentrate on what had happened in the last three years. He needed to be able to tell her when she woke up exactly what had happened. Not to mention he wanted to know himself.

*

The Doctor wasn't sure whether he was angry or confused. Probably a good combination of both and it wasn't surprising considering Jack was involved. While Gwen continued to question Jack, the Doctor once again peered into the room. She was still unconscious on the bed, and the guy named Josh was rifling through the device Gwen had given him. He shook his head knowingly. He didn't know them, mind wipe or no mind wipe. And besides Jack didn't realize how much power would be required to completely wipe his mind…and he doubted just anybody had this power. The only person who was worrying him right now was the girl on the bed….and he wasn't even sure why he was.

He had felt her power the moment he had entered the room. It was wild and untamed but powerful nonetheless. And yet he sensed that she knew her limitations, and that she had crossed them while saving her friend. Going into her mind he had seen many things. But the one that still made him pause was the image of the TARDIS in her head. The interior of the TARDIS that is. The thing that confused him that it looked just as it did now with his version. The TARDIS tended to change a little with the regenerations just to fit the new personality in the vehicle. And for it to look like it does now, meant one thing….that she had met him or this version of himself. But the part that didn't make sense is that she claimed to know him three years ago and that was impossible, unless he planned on crossing some personal time lines in the future.

But he must because the look on her face when he saved them still resounded in his mind. She had looked relieved, happy, and most of all she recognized him. And there was no doubt that the Josh guy had also, because he railed into him after he woke up. He had talked to him as if he knew her limitations. Like they had known each other for a while.

He lifted his head as he felt Jack's eyes on him. He met Jack's gaze and waited for him to finally speak.

*

Jasmine's head was pounding as her mind slowly began to awaken. At first she couldn't remember what had happened until she fully opened her eyes and saw the familiar hospital room. Only it seemed she had switched places with the friend she had come to save. She slowly rolled on her side and it took her a moment to realize that it was Josh sitting on the chair by her bedside.

"Josh," she muttered softly. At the sound of her voice, Josh's face popped up coursing with relief.

"Jasmine thank God," he said rushing to her bedside and engulfing her in a hug. She held him close her heart so relived to see him awake. She had been afraid that the process of freeing him would kill them both. But then…

She slowly sat up as she smiled at her friend she continued to hold his hand gratefully. "I'm so happy you are ok," her voice shaking at first but slowly gaining strength.

Josh rolled his eyes at her, "You're happy? Jay I thought I was going to lose you in there. What were you thinking?"

She smiled softly, "I wasn't…which is normal you know that."

Josh shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah in the old days but in the last three years you haven't been that way. I give him credit for that…he changed you for the better."

Jasmine's eyes lit up at that remark, "So I wasn't just imagining him there?"

Josh shook his head, "No you weren't. He saved us, but Jay," Josh said sighing, "He doesn't remember. As soon as I woke up I questioned him and he looked at me like I was crazy."

Jasmine's head bowed in sadness, "No I don't believe it."

Josh shook his head, "Here's the thing though…I'm beginning to think his mind wasn't erased."

Jasmine looked at him confused, "What do you mean? Of course it was if he doesn't remember…"

Josh shook his head, "Remember he told us that Rose, Martha, Donna all of them had happened before our timeline with him?"

Jasmine nodded her head, "Yeah they did."

Josh shook his head, "No they didn't. I got confused because I started with 2005 on this," he said indicating the recording device, "And started forward. The problem is that I came to the Battle of Canary Wharf which supposedly took place in 2006."

Jasmine shook her head, "That can't be…"

Josh shook his head, "That's what I thought and then I kept going. The Master in 2007, and then the Stolen Earth incident in 2008."

Jasmine sat back, "Oh my God…it makes sense."

Josh nodded, "Yeah because remember when we wondered why we didn't remember the incidents ourselves if they happened?"

"Because for us," she said a stunned look on her face.

"They hadn't happened," Josh said solemnly.

Jasmine slowly turned around just barely being able to make out the form of the Doctor. Her Doctor. "Doctor," she muttered to herself, "Is it possible you don't know us because…this is your first time meeting us?"

_*_

The dark figure slowly turned the corner and he could see a group at the end of the hall. His heart raced as he saw the familiar pin striped suit and trainers standing there. He even recognized the Time Agent with the vortex manipulator. He hadn't been planning on that. But it doesn't matter, he has more than enough for all of them. He slowly reached in his pocket pulling out a small gun. He quickly loaded a series of darts into it, each of them glowing a dim blue. He smiled at the joy that these nuisances would finally be gone and he could take this planet just as he had always planned.

*

Ianto looked up as the Doctor and Jack continued to talk. He could see a figure at the end of the hall just staring at the group. "Great," he muttered to Gwen indicating the man down the hall. Gwen quickly stepped between the Doctor and Jack, "This conversation is no longer private," she muttered as Ianto made his way towards the figure.

"Excuse me," Ianto said calmly, "I am going to have to ask you to clear the hallway.

The figure smiled broadly, "Oh I'm afraid I can't do that…Ianto Jones," he said snidely. Before Ianto could react he felt a small prick in his arm. He looked down to see a dart in his arm. Gwen watched horrified as Ianto disappeared in front of them.

"Ianto!" Jack yelled starting to charge the stranger but the Doctor pulled him quickly into the room locking the door behind him. Jasmine bolted out of the bed, "What's going on?'

The Doctor looked at her his expression serious, "We are under attack."

There was the sound of breaking glass as several objects flew through the windows. Jasmine was already on the other side of the bed. She quickly flipped it pulling Josh behind it. "Gwen! Jack! Doctor!" she called as they all scrambled behind the bed.

"We can't stay here for long," Gwen muttered. Jasmine was already scrambling for her backpack and she sighed with relief as she pulled the manipulator from it.

"Where did you get that?" The Doctor said incredulously.

Jasmine only eyed Jack at that question.

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "Why doesn't that surprised me? Just let me see it and I'll recalibrate it---"

"No need," Jasmine said pulling out another device. The Doctor's eyes widened as he recognized what looked like a sonic device.

"Where did you get that?" the Doctor asked softly.

"You got it for me," Jasmine said using the sonic to reactivate the manipulator.

The Doctor couldn't help but ask, "You wouldn't happen to be related to a River Song would you?"

Jasmine laughed softly, "I was told to disregard that comment if you ever said it."

"Who told you that?" the Doctor said incredulously.

Jasmine looked at him eyebrow raised, "You did."

"Yes this is all very interesting," Jack said, "but can we please get out of here?"

Jasmine quickly punched in the coordinates. "Everybody grab on!" she cried. As everybody did a figure suddenly appeared over them.

"Jasmine now!" Jack cried. But as she hit the button the figure fired a dart at the Doctor.

Jasmine's eyes widened as she saw the scar running down the man's face. She knew that face all too well. But as they began to disappear she looked at the dart in the Doctor's arm and her heart raced.

"Hold on!" she cried as the manipulator finally activated.

*

They all hit the road hard as they came out of the vortex. Jasmine rolled on her side slowly getting up. "Is everyone all right?"

"Yep," Jack said cracking his neck as he got up, "I hate that so much. Gwen you here?"

"Yeah I'm alright," Gwen answered.

"Doctor?" Jasmine asked getting up. But nobody answered. Jasmine's heart began to race as she realized that the Doctor was nowhere to be found. "Doctor!?!" she cried. Jack looked around frantically but it was no use…the Doctor was gone.

*

The Doctor jolted awake to somebody shaking him. "Sir?" a familiar voice was asking, "Sir are you ok?" He opened his eyes and realized he was soaking wet. It was raining? He slowly got up as two shaking hands helped him.

"I'm ok," he muttered as he got up. He turned to see his helper only to jump back in surprise.

"Jasmine?" he said seeing the woman right in front of him. But her eyes spread with surprise as he said her name.

"How do you know my name?" she said slowly stepping away from him.

The Doctor looked at her confused, "What do you mean how do I know your name? We were just sitting next to each other trying to get away. Remember?"

She stood there in total silence and it was then the Doctor saw it. She was younger. The realized that couldn't be true. He looked around realizing for the first time, "I'm not in Cardiff?"

Jasmine shook her head, "No sir. You're in London."

The Doctor shook his head before turning frantically in circles. Something was wrong…how had he gotten to London? And why was the woman who had been trying to convince him that she knew him for the past two hours suddenly acting like she didn't know him?

And then he asked the question that always came standard with him, "What year is it?" he asked her quickly.

She looked at him like he was crazy, "Are you serious?"

"Yes I am," the Doctor said irritably, "I am deadly serious."

Jasmine took a step back from the man in front of her before answering, "It's the year 2002 of course."

The Doctor's two hearts froze. So that was why nothing was right. Somehow someway he had traveled back in time….and he had no way of getting back. He ran his hands frantically through his hair. He was trapped.

TBC

Very soon I hope!! :D

And don't forget to review!!


	7. Chapter 7

Lost in Time and Mind

Ob1MegOb1

Author's Note: So just got through watching the End of Time. I cried a lot more than I thought, and seeing how it ended has allowed me to figure out how to end this story and start the new adventures for these characters I hope. But concerning this chapter… this will actually be my second time rewriting this chapter. Everytime I go to work on it I just realized that I have now essentially split this into three different strands to follow. And the chapter would just end up being long and useless without really covering much ground. So I have decided for the time being to only try to follow one timeline at a time. This would be Ianto, the Doctor, and Jasmine and the gang. This will result in shorter chapters but I believe these chapters will end up being more substantial and allow the story to flow better. I think it will also allow me to be able to get chapters to you in a timelier fashion which of course is better for everybody . So for this chapter I am going to focus a lot on Jasmine and developing her story, which in turn will also develop her connection to the Doctor and the villain. Enjoy and I hope this new format works!

Chapter 7

The Lost Companion

Jasmine just sat there for a few moments as she let the rush of vortex hopping slowly disappear. Not to mention her heart was racing at the fact that the Doctor was gone. But how could he be gone? She had thought they had gotten off in time before the dart had made contact. But as she watched Jack, Gwen, and Josh check the surrounding area, she felt her heart drop at the prospect that the dart had transported him.

She gently picked up one of the darts that had made its way through with them. They were small sleek and silver. She could see a capsule where some form of liquid or energy had been stored. But she threw them aside in frustration, they were going to be no help now. It was too late he was gone.

And then the flashes of what she saw right before they transported began to come back. The burn marks on their attackers face. Those dark familiar eyes that seemed like dark abysses in the night. That smile…that evil familiar smile.

Jasmine's eyes shot open, "It can't be." It couldn't be him. Why after this time would he return unless… "He never stopped looking for me," she muttered softly. He thought the Doctor's memories were gone, that he wouldn't remember his horrible acts during those weeks of torture and destruction. So the only person who would remember any of that and be able to warn somebody would be, "Me," she muttered. Josh would also know but Xanatos didn't know that. Then again Josh's knowledge was limited, he only knew what Jack had told him.

She took a second glance at the dart she had tossed aside. Suddenly she remembered where she had seen that dart before.

"_And this ladies and gentlemen," the man said producing a small dart to the room of people, "is what I like to call a vortex dart. It has the capability to release a small amount of vortex energy so that the person is vaulted into space and time. The problem is that they are unstable. They could send them anywhere and anytime with no coordinates whatsoever."_

"_Yeah those things are no load of laughs that's for sure," the Doctor muttered next to her. _

"_You've seen them before?" Jasmine said softly back._

"_Only once," he said almost to himself. His eyes suddenly got serious as he stared at the man who was giving the presentation, "I didn't know today would be the day," he muttered._

"_What day?" Jasmine asked._

"_The day Xanatos came to Torchwood."_

"These are the same darts," Jasmine muttered. That only confirmed it, that their attacker was Xanatos. And that also meant that the Doctor and Ianto were lost somewhere in the realms of space and time. For all she knew they were both dead, but why for some reason did she know they were alive? It didn't matter, just as long as she knew she wasn't going to stop trying to help them. But they also needed to deal with the threat here, because like she thought earlier, she was the only one who knew how to fight him.

"Jack!" she called striding over to him. Jack quickly turned and headed her way. "Jack is there anybody else you can call in to help us? Preferably anybody who has helped the Doctor?"

"Why what's going?" Jack said his voice calm and steady.

"Because I am one hundred percent sure that the man who attacked us in the hospital is Xanatos."

Jack's eyes widened at that. She could see that slight twinge of fear spread on his face for just a second before it disappeared beneath that calm façade of his. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. The attacker had scars that are the same as mine on his face. Also these," she said showing him the vortex darts, "were his trademark. That was how he bought his way into Torchwood."

Jack nervously ran this hand through his hair, "So you're thinking he's going to try to do what he did last time?"

Jasmine shook her head, "I think he's going to try to get me first. I'm the only link who knows what he did three years ago. I'm the only one who can lead any kind of retaliation against him."

"But Jay I know and Josh knows," Jack said insistently.

Jasmine shook her head, "You don't know everything though Jack. You don't think Torchwood really put everything into their reports do you? And Josh only knows what little you told him."

Jack shook his head in frustration, "So that means that we need to contact UNIT?"

Jasmine shook her head, "No. I don't want any military involved. As soon as they get involved they'll start waving their guns…and it will be a big mess. And the sooner it gets out the sooner Xanatos will start manipulating, especially on a government…"

"Who doesn't remember anything he's done," Jack muttered. "It could be Torchwood One all over again."

"That's why I'm saying that we need a few select people who have experience…well…dealing with hostile aliens," Jasmine said a small smile on her face.

They both turned as Gwen came running back up, "There's no sign of him in the surrounding area," she said a little out of breath.

"I don't think there will be," Jasmine a small bit of disdain in her voice, "these darts send you anywhere. I don't know…" she said looking at Jack nervously, "I don't know if we will be able to find them."

Jack only shrugged off the comment, "For now we need to worry about solidifying a base here and then…" he said pausing for a moment. Jasmine could see in his eyes that he was worried about the Doctor and Ianto. But he was right they needed worry about right here right now.

"And then we will worry about finding them," Jasmine finished for them, "And knowing crisises that involve the Doctor," she said smiling, "I think we will end up finding them when we least expect it."

Jack nodded. And then a small smile slowly crept onto his face. "I think I know somebody…heck even two people who might be able to help us."

Jasmine's heart lept at that, "Who Jack?"

"Martha Jones and Mickey Smith," Jack said smiling, "I'm sure you recognize the names."

Jasmine smiled enthusiastically at that, "That would be incredible. Where are they though? If I remember correctly from what the Doctor told me Martha was working with UNIT?"

Jack nodded his head, "Yep."

"Oh Jack no," Gwen said suddenly a weird look on her face, "we can't ask her."

"Why not?" Jasmine and Jack said together.

"Because," Gwen said seriously, "They are getting married tomorrow."

Jack had a palm smack look on his face as she said that. While Jasmine had a look of realization, "Mickey and Martha get married?"

"Yeah I know shocker," Jack said quickly. He shook his head, "I'm sorry to do this to her but," he said pulling out a cellphone, "Right now the earth tops her wedding. And besides if the world ends tonight there will be no wedding tomorrow."

Gwen shook her head, "She is going to be pissed at you."

Jasmine smiled to herself as Jack began to dial her number. So she would finally meet Doctor Jones. The one who fell too far. Actually when she thought about it, it was kind of weird her getting married to Mickey. "The rejected lovers," she said soflty to herself.

She turned as she felt Josh's prescence close by. He was calling to her almost frantically. "Josh," she said taking off towards a nearby alley.

"Hey where are you going?" Jack called frustrated. He closed the cellphone as him and Gwen took off after Jasmine. She didn't know where she was going, she was just following her senses now. As she turned the corner though she found Josh standing in front of something that just made her heart soar.

"Look what I found," Josh said smiling. She raced up touching the doors the familiar humming soothing to her hand.

"Hello old friend," she said looking at the familiar blue exterior. Gwen and Jack eventually caught up to them and Jack burst into a smile at that.

"The TARDIS," he said excitedly, "This is good that Xanatos didn't find this yet."

Jasmine nodded enthusiastically, "It might not be the Doctor himself. But it does bring us one step closer to him."

Jack made his way up to the front with the TARDIS key in his hand, "Lets make sure everything is okay inside." As he opened the door though his cellphone went off. "Martha Jones voice of a nightengale," he said quickly walking off to talk to her.

Jasmine slowly though made her way to the interior of the TARDIS. She looked around at the TARDIS the familiar sounds like a beautiful melody to her heart. "It's like stepping back into a memory," Josh said behind her, "Which is weird considering for us it hasn't been that long."

Jasmine nodded her head in reply, "That's for sure." She turned back towards the entrance and poked her head out, "Hey Gwen," she said, "Does Torchwood have some kind of truck that we can transport this in?"

"Maybe," Gwen said thinking about it. "Actually," she said smiling, "I have got something better." She pulled out her cellphone making a call of her own as well.

Jasmine sighed turning to Josh, "I feel like we should be making phone calls now too. I guess that is what happens when you are out of contact for three plus years."

Josh sighed taking her pack up to her, "Maybe you should call your family," he said softly.

Jasmine felt her heart freeze at that. "I think I would need more than a phone call to talk to them."

Josh reached in handing her, her cellphone, "Let them at least know you're okay."

Jasmine started to hesitantly take the phone but then she stopped herself. "I'll talk to them after all this over," she said heading back in the TARDIS.

Josh rolled his eyes, "You can't keep in hiding in this thing forever Jas," he said a little irritably, "They have a right to know where you've been."

"Yeah well I tried to explain to them once but they didn't let me," Jasmine snapped back, "They wouldn't give me the time of day because I have run away one too many times. And now when I can finally tell them about the one thing I haven't run away from they won't listen to me. So no Josh I'm not going to give them that chance," she said turning away from him and back toward the TARDIS console.

"Last time I spoke to them they were worried about you," Josh said softly, "they didn't care anymore. They just wanted to hear your voice again."

"I don't want to speak to them okay!!" Jasmine said slamming her fist down on the console. Josh jumped back at her display of anger. Why? She thought to herself. Why was it always her parents that made her lose her cool?

"Josh I'm…" she said turning around but Josh was gone. "Dammit," she muttered turning back to the console. As she gently touched the console she suddenly saw a flash.

"_2002!"_

She jolted back from the console. "Doctor?" she said once more. She could have sworn she saw the Doctor and he had said, "2002?" she said confused. It was then she also heard his voice laughing in her head. She could see him so easily as he stood over her and the Doctor torturing them day after day. Those images kept racing through her head, and she couldn't get them to go away. She slowly ran out of the TARDIS and as she did the images subsided. What the hell had happened in there? But then suddenly the images hit her again only this time they were of her past. Her head began to throb and ache. It was too much too fast…she kept seeing 2002, 2002, the day she met the Doctor playing over and over. Only the images were all mixed up they didn't make sense.

Then there was a blinding light and she collapsed on the floor as her world went black.

TBC

Please Please Please Review!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Lost in Time and Mind

Ob1MegOb1

Author's Note: Just saw the preview for the fifth series of Doctor Who. I have to admit that even though I am nervous about Matt Smith, I am intrigued to watch the next season. And that is mostly due to the fact that the incredible Steven Moffat will be taking the helm as writer. So holding any judgments on that until I see it all in action. Okay back to the story. We will be following the Doctor in this timeline. I have to warn that this is going to be slightly weird. There will be some Jasmine from the future moments, and I know no other way to explain it. So I hope this pitiful explanation helps to waive some of that weirdness. Probably not but one can hope . So enjoy and as always don't forget to review!

Chapter 8

I Don't Know You

The Doctor suddenly felt almost a tug in the timeline. A tug back towards where he had come from. Only the TARDIS could be reaching across the timeline to him. But why was there only a tug? He turned toward the pacing woman standing to his side. Was it because he was back in her timeline for some odd reason?

Then he jolted around as someone cried, "Doctor!" But as he dodged around and round there was no one in the street except for him and Jasmine.

"Um did you say something?" he said curiously to the nervous young woman in front of him.

She stopped surprised that he was addressing her, "No," she said hesitantly.

The Doctor looked away confused. Now he was hearing voices on top of it all. No TARDIS, wrong time period, and now voices. But then he felt again, that strange tug in the timeline. Like somebody was calling out to him…and maybe they were doing it through the TARDIS. Could it be Jack? He had some basic knowledge of the TARDIS, maybe he was trying to call out to him from the correct time. That was unlikely though…especially since the voice calling out was female.

He kept pacing on the street trying to think of how this could have happened. Whatever those dart things had been in the hospital, they somehow had the ability to vortex hop. Looks like they took him back in time, but then there was still the question of why this one? What was it with recurring people and different timelines?

"Doctor!" the voice called once again. Only this time out of the corner of his eyes he saw the flash of someone. But when he fully turned in that direction there was nobody there. He grabbed at his hair in frustration. "What the hell is going on?"

He turned back towards Jasmine his mind going crazy, "Okay who are you?" he said directly.

She took a step back from him her face cautious, "What do you mean?"

"I mean who are you? You see whenever I see somebody again it is always for a reason."

"Again---?" Jasmine began but the Doctor cut her off.

"You see there are billions of people on this planet and I come here often. The chances of me seeing somebody twice is a million to one. Out of all the people in the planet I see you again. And on top of that," he continued to ramble on to a very confused Jasmine, "Not only did I just happen to meet you, I somehow managed to travel inside your timeline. That dart could not possibly have the logistical capabilities to take me to a certain timeline. So on top of seeing you out of the billions of people on planet, I also manage to land on your timeline completely randomly. And that is nearly impossible." Suddenly he realized that he was standing very close to Jasmine and was being a little too upfront. He couldn't tell if the look on her face was fascination or fear.

He just shook his head, "This whole thing is just so impossible. Impossible, impossible, imposs—" and he was cut off as Jasmine released a very hard smack across his face.

The Doctor took a few steps back, "What the hell was that for?"

Jasmine shook her head as if she wasn't quite sure what she had done, "You were rambling," she muttered, "And going on about humans, timelines, and space and all these impossible things," she said backing away from him. "You kept talking about these things and saying they are impossible when the only thing that seems impossible right now is you."

The Doctor's head jolted up at that, "And why do you say that?"

Jasmine looked at him her eyes scared but certain, "Because timelines would infer that there is time travel and there is no such thing. It's all in that fantastical world of time machines and aliens. But that's all they are…fantasies," she said determinedly.

"_Blimey_," the Doctor thought to himself. What had happened to the very determined woman who had stood in front of him and claimed that she had traveled with him for three years? Granted those three years hadn't happened yet, but usually there was something there. Something that drew him to his companions. Some spark, or fascination. But then again…even as he looked at her now, the Doctor could feel her intelligence, her power. What she was emanating right now was some emotional scar. She was holding back on her emotions because she had been hurting for a while.

"What if I told you," the Doctor said taking another step towards her, "That I was someone from that realm of fantasy? That I am a time traveler and an alien?"

She looked at him before breaking out into a nervous smile, "Don't be daft," she said smiling. "You look human enough to me."

The Doctor put on a tiny smirk, "Yeah well appearances can be deceiving. But you already know that," he said smugly.

Jasmine raised her eyebrows at him, "Alright then, where's your time machine time traveler?"

The Doctor's smile dropped at that. He had forgetten he hadn't gotten here the conventional way. "Ah well you see that's a long story," he began to mutter.

Jasmine nodded her head, "I thought so."

The Doctor rolled his eyes at that, "Alright if I could prove I was an alien then would you believe me?"

Jasmine crossed her arms and stood there trying to figure out if this man was telling the truth or not. "Alright," she said, "prove it."

The Doctor extended his hand and she looked at a little worried, "This isn't going to be one of those things where you shake hands and reproduce is it?"

The Doctor let out a frustrated sigh, "Oh geez you humans and your worries. And no this is not one of those things."

Jasmine nodded her head, "Geez sorry. First time meeting an alien and all. All I could think of was all those stupid jokes my dad used to do when me and my siblings were kids."

"Oh don't get me wrong," the Doctor muttered, "There are some species out there who can." Jasmine's face went slack at that. The Doctor sighed, "But I'm not one of them. Believe me if I did we wouldn't be starting this moment out with me taking your hand."

Jasmine sighed, "Alright I get it sorry." The Doctor extended his hand once more. Jasmine looked at him for several seconds before finally deciding to extend her hand. The Doctor smiled as he watched her hand finally extend towards his. He gently took her thin hand into his. Her hands were warm to the touch despite the coolness of the weather. He gently took her hand and placed it over the left side of his chest. Jasmine stared at him confused. Beneath her palm she could feel a heartbeat just like any person. "How is this---?" she began, but the Doctor cut her off. He gently took her hand again and placed it on the right side of his chest. Jasmine's eyes widened in surprise. She couldn't believe it, "Two heartbeats," she muttered.

The Doctor let out a small smile, "Yes."

Jasmine looked up at him in awe, "You really are...not from around here," she muttered. But then a curious look came over her face, "Okay so you are an alien but how do I know you're a time traveler?"

The Doctor scrunched his face a little irritably at that, "Yeah you see I can't necessarily prove that at this moment. I didn't exactly get here by my usual way…" but then he paused looking at her for a moment. He may not have come here by his usual methods but he did know some things about Jasmine, enough things that just maybe…

"I actually got transported here from the future," the Doctor said matter of factly, "by accident I might add. I was helping some friends of mine when I was attacked and sent here."

Jasmine laughed at that, "Now I know that can't be true. Why would anyone send you here, as you put it, out of the millions of timelines in the world?"

The Doctor returned her gaze, "Because I don't think they sent me here on purpose. I think that the whole reason I am here," he muttered, "Is because of you."

"What?" Jasmine said her heart racing once more, "Why me?"

The Doctor shook his head, "Oh Jasmine Dinea, you who have traveled so far. You are running from something and everyday you sit here wondering how you got here."

"Stop it," Jasmine said softly.

"You have a friend, " The Doctor said once again slowly walking towards her, "A young man named Joshua Dylan. The only person you have ever truly trusted with why you are running. You can feel this thing inside of you…this power and it overwhelms you. Because sometimes you hear people when they are far away, or before they even speak with you. Whenever you are afraid, you may not know how, but you always end up okay, even when you didn't fight at all."

"How---?" she barely even managed to mutter.

"Because Jasmine," he said gripping her shoulders ever so gently, "the friend I was helping in the past, and even though I didn't know it then I do now, was you."

There was a long pause between the two then. Jasmine's legs were shaking underneath her and her heart racing. How had he known? About the power, Josh, everything that she was afraid of. And yet as she looked in his eyes she could somehow see that he was telling the truth.

And then suddenly a different emotion came over his eyes. Jasmine recognized it as realization. The Doctor suddenly took a second look at her his eyes wide. "Of course," he said, "Of course!"

Jasmine just stood back as he began to pace in front of her again. "I told Jack there was no way my mind could have been wiped without a substantial amount of power. And now I know," he said looking at her bright eyed, "now I know why I didn't know you in the future. Its because that was the first time I met you. And now here and now is your first time meeting me. Oh yes!!" he suddenly exclaimed. "Jack said I met you in 2002. This is no coincidence, this whole thing was a timeline set up way in advance. This was always going to happen and that's why…" he said turning back to her a wide smile on his face, "that's why I'm here."

Jasmine slowly leaned back against the side of a building the small tendencies of shock starting to move through her body. This couldn't be real and happening right now could it? Could the man in front of her be really telling the truth? There were several moments before the Doctor spoke again.

"The only thing is," the Doctor muttered, "I just told you everything."

"Yeah?" Jasmine muttered.

"So why when I first saw you did you not know why I was there or why I didn't remember." The Doctor remembered that right before he transported there had been such fear in her eyes. She had known what the darts could do and she was afraid that she was going to lose him.

"You didn't remember," he muttered softly, "But why?"

"Shock," Jasmine muttered, "Could it have been shock that I am repressing this memory. This is a lot to take in."

"Maybe," The Doctor muttered. And then he heard it once again. "Doctor!" a woman's voice called.

"Maybe you didn't forget fully," he muttered, "Ever since I got here I have been hearing you all around me. And I have also felt the tug of the TARDIS in the other time. Maybe you---oh but that's brilliant!" he said smiling at her. "You really are more powerful than I thought. Somehow you are using the TARDIS as a beacon, trying to call out to me."

"TARDIS?" Jasmine said again her face only getting more confused.

"My ship," The Doctor said simply.

"Right," Jasmine muttered.

"So something must happen that you don't entirely remember why I came here in the first place," he muttered, "Either that or you put on a pretty good act."

Jasmine finally stood up straight again her strength starting to come back. She could only stare at the Doctor as she tried to take in everything. How could one man change so much of what she knew in an instant. Suddenly though he caught sight of something on her and then he flipped around quickly looking down the street.

"Doctor?" she barely said before he raced back around towards her. She caught sight of a bright red light in her direction and could dimly hear the Doctor cry, "Get down!"

Pain ripped through her arm as the Doctor threw her to the ground. The last thing she heard was her head smack against the ground as she blacked out.

*

Jasmine slowly opened her eyes her vision blurry. She could see somebody standing over her. Someone calling her name. She looked up and could see the Doctor standing over her concern on his face. But as she reached up to him he slowly disappeared. "No!" she cried, "Doctor!" As he disappeared though a new set of faces took his place.

"Jas!" a voice cried, "Jas snap out of it!"

She blinked and when she opened her eyes she saw Jack and another woman standing over her. She sighed disappointedly thinking that she had finally found him.

"Jasmine, talk to me, are you ok?" Jack said once again.

Jasmine only nodded her head as the images slowly began to subside in her head.

"What happened?" Jack asked again.

"Jack we need to sit her up," the other woman said, "She's in some sort of shock."

"I saw him," Jasmine muttered, "I saw him back in 2002, back when we first met. I touched the TARDIS console and I passed out…and then I saw him."

She jolted up suddenly as the realization hit her, "I know where he is," she turned toward Jack her face suddenly wild and bright. "Jack," she said with more determination, "I know where the Doctor is."

TBC

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Lost in Time and Mind

Ob1MegOb1

Author's Note: Okay now to the Chapter I have been kind of afraid to start. As most of you were as well, I was heartbroken when they killed Ianto on Torchwood. Especially I had just started writing this story and had this whole separate storyline for him and then I watched Children of Earth and then I found it really hard to write about him. But by now I think I have recovered and I am glad that in the land of fanfiction I can still write about him. Now this story is set before Children of Earth and just as a slight warning there will be references to COE in this chapter. And I guess if you haven't guessed it yet, this chapter will be about Ianto's storyline. Enjoy .

Chapter 9

I Missed You

Ianto Jones slowly opened his eyes his mind whirling and confused. He slowly tried to get up but his head was still spinning madly in every direction. He was relieved at least that every part of his body seemed to working okay. The last thing he remembered was being hit by that dart in the hospital, and then he had woken up here. What a minute…where was here? He slowly got up the dizziness slowly subsiding. As he got up though he suddenly recognized where he was. He was at the Milennium Centre in Cardiff. He was above where the hub was supposed to be. But as he looked down the ground was different. There was some kind of etching or design beneath him. He as he backed up he could see that that it was a memorial for something. In the center it read, "In Memory of All Those who Lost their Lives." And And at the bottom it had three numbers, "4, 5, 6." And around the circular memorial was a list of names. Hundreds of names at that. "Jason Isaacs…David Jackson…"

"Ianto Jones?" a voice suddenly said behind him. He turned around to see a man standing there. He had black, short-cropped hair and dark eyes. He was wearing a long dark coat and just the hint of blue jeans beneath it.

"Yes?" Ianto said unsure of the stranger standing in front of him.

"Wow right down to the minute," the man said smiling, "Jas was right with how creepy these things can be sometimes. Creepily accurate I mean," he said putting a piece of paper back in his pocket.

Ianto looked at him curiously. He remembered that Josh had had called Jasmine "Jas" at the hospital. Could he be talking about Jasmine as well?

"Who are you?" Ianto asked cautiously.

"Oh yeah sorry," the man said apologetically, "My name is Michael Dinea. I am Jasmine Dinea's younger brother."

"Younger brother?" Ianto said surprised, "I wasn't aware that she had a brother. Then again I wasn't really aware of her existence…."

"Until a few hours ago?" Michael said smiling, "Yeah she said that you would say something like that."

"So then what year is it now because obviously some things have happened that are different."

"Yeah here's the hard part," Michael said once more apologetically, "I can't really tell you that much. Spoilers and all as Jasmine would say. The year is just too much of a thing to reveal."

"Which also means no asking about my own future eh?" Ianto said nervously.

Michael's look was a little sad as he answered, "Yes."

"Alright then that's okay," Ianto said timidly, "Actually I would just like some answers and then hopefully a way back home. I know enough from Jack that time travel is not always all its cracked up to be."

Michael nodded his head, "Okay then if you will follow me I will take you to Torchwood."

"Is this no longer the base for Torchwood?" Ianto asked.

"No because of past circumstances this is no longer the hub. And I'm sorry but…"

"You can't tell me," Ianto finished. This had to be the weirdest feeling. That being that he was in the future and it being, oh, maybe not that different. But different enough that the hub was no longer…well the hub. And another factor was that somehow Jasmine was involved as well. The woman who just seemed to get more and more mysterious. And as they headed to the nearby street Ianto could not help but grin at the familiar black SUV. "Same car?"

"Yeah," Michael said nonchalantly, "Old habits die hard with Jasmine and Jack."

"Jasmine and Jack?" Ianto said surprised, "Jasmine joins Torchwood?"

Michael chuckled, "Well she was right about one thing. I am rubbish about not revealing things. But that's okay she said things would be in place in case you remembered things."

"Amnesia pill right?" Ianto said like he had memorized the line so many times before, "But wouldn't that trip up as soon as I saw her again in my time?"

Michael turned back to him smiling, "Now I get why her and Jack have been working so hard the past year to make them better. They were making sure that when you came they would be strong enough that you wouldn't remember you're time here."

Ianto only entered the SUV in silence after that. They were making sure everything was in place….that sounded like Torchwood.

As they began to drive away, Ianto began to think that maybe that much time hadn't really passed. Especially if Jasmine and Jack were at Torchwood. And if Jasmine had managed to pull her brother in and he did not look that much younger than her. In fact he had been surprised when he had said younger brother…

"How did she get you involved in Torchwood?" Ianto asked as the familiar sights of Cardiff flashed past.

Michael laughed, "Well that's a long story…but they were short a doctor and Jasmine thought I would be perfect. Besides that me and Jasmine had lost touch and so she told me everything. Where she had been…the things she had seen. And then I couldn't help it…and besides I wasn't in a good place. Being a doctor in the same organization as my sister has really helped me."

Ianto couldn't help but feel a pang of pain for Owen, the last doctor Torchwood had. He couldn't believe that it had truly taken them this long to replace him. But then again he knew why it took so long…leave it to the one person who didn't know Owen to find a replacement for him. And besides…Jack would only mourn for so long before moving on. Look at the situation with Gwen…he hired her within hours of losing Suzie. Eventually he would have had to move on…

"And also," Michael added, "Josh was a good mate as well. I had known he was lying to us about Jasmine's whereabouts for all those years. And to think he himself had been involved. The shy musician with an amazing voice." Ianto noticed that Michael seemed kind of distant while talking about him.

"So he joined Torchwood too?" Ianto said carefully.

Michael's face turned sad, "He did. Jasmine fought it saying that he needed to pursue what he loved most. But I'm sure you know…once you are exposed to this world…you can never quite quit it. And besides she was hurting a lot without the Doctor and he wanted to be there with her every step of the way."

Ianto looked up surprised, "What happened to the Doctor?"

Michael grinned, "Don't worry he's still around. He regenerated though and it was hard on Jas. He wasn't…" Michael sighed, "He moved on we'll put it that way. Josh picked up the pieces and joined Torchwood. It was him and Jas who got Jack back in the first place. It was kind of the Doctor's last request to her and Josh as well."

Ianto's face went confused again, "They got Jack back?"

Michael cringed as he realized that he had said too much, "Yeah Jack kind of got stuck for a while and Jasmine and Josh had to go get him. But they got him back and they reinstated Torchwood Cardiff. Everything was good for a while…but as you know all too well with this job…it never lasts."

Ianto knew that look all too well. It was the face a lot of personnel at Torchwood got used to after so many years. "What happened?" Ianto asked.

Michael's grip tightened on the steering wheel. This was obviously a story he didn't like to tell. And finally he just put it plainly, "Josh was killed." And then that explained that mournful look on Michael's face. The face you wore when a mate of yours died young. "I'm sorry," Ianto muttered.

Michael sighed, "I forgot that you know this job. And you have experienced how most personnel are taken all too quickly. "

Yes, he knew all to well Ianto though. Owen. Tosh. Even Suzie. They had all been take so abruptly and violently because of this job. "How did he…?" Ianto asked.

Michael looked at him a faint smile on his face, "He died saving the thing he loved most. Which was always unfortunate because the thing he loved most didn't return it. She loved somebody more. But even that person couldn't' save her in the end."

Ianto looked up curiosity in his features, "The Doctor?"

Michael sighed shaking his head, "I've said too much already. This is what happens when they send the untrained one out to fetch you. If anybody is going to talk about that day I am going to leave it to Jasmine and Jack. But they won't knowing them. It's too painful for both of them, for me as well. I will say this…the Doctor was no longer involved at that point. She had moved on and was with somebody else, but it was never Josh. He was never anything but a friend."

"Sorry," Ianto said grimacing. He knew better than to pry. He had always been the silent shadow at everybody's side. It was weird that he was actually asking so many questions.

Finally they pulled up in front of what looked like a warehouse on the docks. Ianto thought it was funny that despite the fact Torchwood had relocated it was still by the docks. He slowly got out as Michael walked ahead of him. It felt weird following behind him to the hub. Usually he was the one who led the way everywhere.

"Michael," he tried to say as calmly as possible, "I'm not going to be running into a modern me am I?"

He watched as Michael came to a sudden halt. His body posture almost rigid. "No you won't don't worry," he answered slowly. "You went away for a little while."

Ianto sighed, "More like you were making sure I wasn't here when I was going to be here?"

Michael turned around his face almost sad, "Something like that yeah."

They walked the rest of the way in silence. Ianto watched as Michael approached a door on the side of the building. Michael gently pushed on a part of the wall and a panel was exposed. He pushed a button and a voice answered, "Yeah?"

"Its Mike," Michael said monotonely.

"Ok keep still for full body scan," the voice answered back. Ianto watched in amazement as the panel did a fully body scan.

"I suppose a retina scan just doesn't suffice anymore?" Ianto said a little sarcastically.

Michael sighed, "Not since the Children of Earth incident. Jasmine and Jack majorly hiked up security after that."

"Is your guest with you?" the voice on the other end asked.

"Yes," Mike said simply.

"Have him step forward as well."

Ianto watched nervously as he was checked for a full body scan as well. "The gun hidden beneath the coat," the voice said almost bored.

"Oh sorry that was my fault," Michael said almost apologetically, "Don't worry Ianto you will get it back once we do some tests on it." He reached out for the gun which Ianto reluctantly handed over.

"Okay you're all clear," the voice said, "Leave the gun at the door."

And finally the door opened and they stepped inside the new Torchwood hub. Ianto looked in amazement. It really didn't feel all that different from the old one. The supercomputer in the middle. A new rift generator as well or maybe the old one relocated who knew. The morgue and operating room adjacent to each other. And in the far corner the office he knew all too well. The windows were shaded though different from the first hub. He could make out a figure pacing in the room.

He jumped though as a new figure bounded forward. This figure was a young man probably the same age as Michael. Only he was tall with fair features and very blue eyes. "Is this him?" he asked very curtly.

"Yes Ianto Jones this is Paul McAvoy our security and field agent."

"Wow," Paul said almost in awe, "It is really weird seeing you, you look," he seemed to struggle for the right words to say, "You look the same."

Ianto found that disconcerting. Why had he struggled just to say that? "Well, well," a familiar voice said, "I see you didn't manage to screw up this time bro." Ianto looked to see the familiar figure of Jasmine Dinea bounding forward. She looked almost exactly the same. Something was different about her features, but she still wore her hair back in the same braid and she still looked as beautiful as ever. Her eyes were colder though he noticed. They actually looked an awful lot like…well…Jack's. Like she had lived forever and seen some really awful stuff along the way.

"Wow," Jasmine said very softly, "Its so weird…and you think I would be used to it by now."

"Me as well," Ianto muttered.

Jasmine laughed, "I bet when you got shot by that dart this was the last thing you were expecting?"

"Yeah," he said, "I'm glad you'll maybe have some answers."

"Don't we always?" she said smiling.

But Ianto was then distracted by the sound of footsteps behind Jasmine. He looked up his heart racing as that ever familiar figure once again came into view. He was taken aback at first by the look of regret and sadness in his beautiful blue eyes. The ones he had always looked to for strength and love.

"Jack," he muttered softly.

And then he broke into that familiar grin and everything felt the same. "Hello Ianto Jones," Jack said that look of sadness still a little emanate on his face. But he walked forward anyways and before Ianto knew it he had him in a hard embrace. "I've missed you," Jack said softly.

"Well isn't that a bit much considering I haven't been gone that long sir?" Ianto said back confused.

Jack's face dropped at that but he quickly replied back, "No of course not, I just miss this young bright…beautiful you," Jack said his voice choppy.

"What are you saying that I'm old and crabby now?" Ianto said sarcastically.

Jack had a twinge of a smile tug at his lips, "Of course not," Jack said softly.

There was a long pause before Jasmine finally cut in, "So Ianto I expect you're very confused?"

Ianto nodded his head, "Yes very."

"Well why don't Michael and Paul take you to the conference room and I will be right there to talk to you. I need to check something first."

Ianto nodded his head following behind the two. As they walked away Jasmine turned on Jack, "I thought you said you were going to be ok."

Jack let out a very deep sigh, "Its just…a lot harder than I thought it was going to be."

"The only condition for letting you be here when he was, was that you wouldn't react like this."

Jack looked at her, "What if it had been Josh or the Doc for that matter that walked through the door? Don't tell me you wouldn't react the same way."

Jasmine took a step forward, "Get it together or I will make you take leave. No even better I'll have you babysit how does that sound?"

Jack sighed, "Alright I get it."

Jasmine stepped forward taking his hand, "I know this hard for you…it is for me too. But we need to do this…our past depends on it."

Jack took a huge breath and then smiled, "Okay lets do this."

As they walked towards the room, Jack turned to Jasmine almost nervously. "Where are we even going to start with him?"

Jasmine rolled her eyes, "Knowing my brother he has already told him more than he should have. We just need to pick up where he left off. And that means figuring out how to get him back."

Jack nodded giving her hand a gentle squeeze, "Okay lets do this."

TBC

Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Lost in Time and Mind

Ob1MegOb1

Author's Note: Wow now I feel like I have nothing to say in these notes now that I have covered all my bases . This chapter is in high demand by my friends so I guess I should just get to it then. Enjoy!

Chapter 10

Friends or Rivals?

Jasmine's head was pounding as she started to come to. The flashes of 2002 were still emanating so vividly in her head. What the hell had the TARDIS done to her? One minute she had touched the console and the next….she paused at that.

"_I know where the Doctor is!"_

She cringed as she remembered how she had been screaming that to Jack the entire time they had carried her back here. As she looked around she could see she was back in the Torchwood hub again. Her head was still throbbing as she slowly stood on her feet. This felt like information overload…like a bunch of data had been stuffed inside her brain. But all she had seen was images of 2002…

"_Somehow you forgot everything about the first time you met me," the Doctor said._

Jasmine's eyes shot open as she started to slowly piece together the images. Somehow the TARDIS had allowed her to access those forgotten memories. But the Doctor's concern of how still concerned her. How could she forget all those important details? Because now she remembered…she remembered that…

Jasmine smiled, "That right now he's in my past." That's where the dart had taken him. She could hear the rumbling of machinery outside the pit and she slowly made her way up. She sighed as she saw the TARDIS coming down through the "visitor's entrance" as Jack called it. It was weird how after this incident she could feel a definite connection with the TARDIS. What the hell had it done to her?

Suddenly her head roared with pain and again and she lost her balance. Two hands caught her though pulling her up. "Careful there sweetheart," the owner of the hands said sitting her down on a chair. But Jasmine could barely keep her eyes open, and her hearing felt muffled.

She heard the voice call for somebody but she could also hear another voice as clear as day, _"You're more powerful than you think. Somehow you are using the TARDIS to call me."_

Suddenly a bright light flashed in her eyes and she ducked her head down a small cry escaping her lips. Now she was flashing back to that machine…that god awful machine. It was like she could feel that electric pulse creeping through her once again.

She was shaking now and she couldn't stop it. What was happening? She was losing control, something that hadn't happened since…. Then suddenly two hands touched her head and she heard someone yell clear as day, "Jasmine!"

She jolted up and could see that Josh was sitting in front of her. "Josh," she said collapsing in his arms. He wrapped his arms around her and the pressure his closeness felt comforting.

"Oh god," she muttered, "Something's wrong." She felt his arms tighten around her and his heartbeat was thudding against her ear. He was just as scared as she was was.

"Josh! Martha! Mickey!" she suddenly heard Jack's voice call.

"We're in here!" a woman's voice called back.

"Martha Jones?" Jasmine said.

Josh nodded his head still holding her close, "She got here about the time you collapsed in front of the TARDIS." Jasmine could remember now. When she had come to, there had been a woman there checking her vitals as she went into shock.

"Oh my God what happened?" she heard Gwen ask concerned. Jasmine managed to put her hand up though to indicate that she needed a minute.

"What happened?" Jack asked obviously addressing the others.

"The same thing that happened before," they guy who had caught her answered. She assumed this had to be Mickey Smith.

"Yeah the sensitivity, hearing everything," Martha said, "Oh and by the way," she said kneeling down and putting her hand gently on her shoulder, "I'm really sorry about the light."

But as she touched Jasmine, images suddenly roared through Jasmine's head. Images of a planet under attack, feelings towards him, and the excitement of a wedding. Jasmine pushed away from Martha and Josh the images slowly subsiding as she did.

"Jas?" Josh said going for her hand but Jasmine pulled it away.

"Don't touch me," Jasmine said forcefully. "I can't turn it off and I don't know why."

"Can't turn what off?" Martha asked concerned.

"Her telepathy," Josh said quickly as he got closer to her again. "I'm not going to touch you," he said gently, "But I am going to ask is this like last time? Is it happening again?"

Jasmine tried to control her breathing and calm her mind. It couldn't be happening again, and even if it was that was not a good thing. The only person who had been able to stop it last time had been the Doctor. And the Doctor wasn't here now, and he couldn't be here, not at least until it was the right time.

"Jasmine?" Josh said a little more forcefully.

Jasmine finally answered resigned, "Maybe. It feels the same. Like I can't control it."

"Okay now for those of us who don't understand what's going on?" Jack said concern continuing to echo in his voice.

Josh sighed turning to Martha, "Did you scan her when you brought her in?"

"Yes," Martha said, "the only thing that was elevated was her mind but Jack just said that was normal for her."

"Here!" Jack said coming up behind them with a scanner, "Put your hand on."

Jasmine gingerly put her hand on and then a 3D image of her body appeared. Highlighted was her mind, and Martha could not help but gasp at the readings. "You are using more of your mind than before. You are using parts of your brain that most of us don't even touch." And then it was as if it hit her right then and there. "You're mind can't handle it," she said concern on her face, "You're progressing at too rapid a rate and your body can't handle it. But I don't understand you're mind is advanced already so why can't it handle it?"

Jasmine sat up a little straighter as she tried to recall what the Doctor had told her back then. "Basically humans are still evolving everyday. Yes my mind is more advanced but not that advanced. I have to constantly exercise control and allow my mind the time it needs to train. If I push it too hard or too fast it goes into overdrive and unloads everything at once. And the past few days…or years in some cases," she said glancing at Josh, "I have been pushing my mind entirely too hard. From the mental shield as I traveled through time, to freeing Josh, and then whatever the TARDIS has done has pushed my mind out of control. Now I can't control it and it is ultimately very powerful now as well.

There was a moment of silence as they all took in what Jasmine had said. Finally Jack stood up, "Then how do we stop it? How do we help?"

Jasmine shook her head, "You can't," she said simply.

"Why not?" He nearly cried.

"There's only one man who can reverse this process."

Jack's eyes widened, "No…"

Jasmine nodded, "Only the Doctor can stop this now."

Jack took a quick glance at the TARDIS and Jasmine could see the gears turning in his head. "Then maybe we should renew our efforts at getting the Doctor back. You said you knew where he was," Jack said enthusiastically, "let's go get him."

"No," Jasmine said simply, "you can't."

"Why the hell not?" Jack said incredulously.

"Because if you go back and get him now you'll disrupt a timeline, my timeline," she said her voice shaking. "If you get him now, none of this will happen."

Jack stood up now, "You're kidding me. He's meeting you for the first time now?"

Jasmine nodded, "That's what the TARDIS showed me, that's how I know where he is. He needs to finish that timeline before we can get him."

"But how are we going to know when that is?" Jack said concerned.

"The TARDIS will tell me," she said a little shakily, "I think it established some kind of connection when it showed me where the Doctor was."

"But Jay the longer you are connected with it the quicker your mind burns up. This thing is quite literally killing you. Just use the manipulator and go back."

Jasmine lifted her wrist smiling snidely, "It died Jack. We were lucky actually to get out of the hospital."

Martha sighed, "You and your stupid space hoppers Jack."

"Not now Martha," Jack said, "Use your sonic device to fix it then Jay."

Jasmine only glared at him, and Jack could tell from the look in her eyes that she wasn't going to. Stubborn to the end. It reminded him of somebody else he knew…

Everybody went silent obviously trying to decide what to do next.

Jasmine suddenly jolted though as she heard somebody outside. "Torchwood," the voice said mockingly. Jasmine recognized the voice right away. "Won't Torchwood come out to play? Where's the little time agent and his gang? Where's the girl who stopped me? Do you miss my machine little companion? I remember yours and the Doctors screams as the electrical currents rushed through your body."

Jasmine once again could almost feel those currents. She put her hand over her ears trying to block him out.

"Jasmine!" Josh said coming forward.

"He's here," Jasmine sputtered out, "Xanatos is here he's outside!" They all jolted at it while Jasmine could still feel his words emanating throughout her body. The machine what was it about that machine? "Shut him up," Jasmine said softly, "Shut him up now! I can't stand it…it just hurts so much."

Jack immediately jolted up a determined look on his face. "Jack!" Gwen said following him, "Where are you going?"

Jack turned back to her as he tucked a gun into a holster at his side. He looked up at her that intense look in his eyes she knew all too well. "I'm going to shut him up," he said immediately turning towards the exit and striding out.

Gwen immediately followed him, "Josh," Jasmine muttered and he turned to her. "Go with them," she said softly.

Josh's eyes were confused as she said this, "Go with them and make sure they don't go to far," Jasmine said her eyes serious. "They always have a choice…."

Josh shook his head, "Not this time Jas, he doesn't deserve it."

Jasmine looked at him just as serious, "Find another way…besides we need him…we need him in order to know where Ianto is."

Josh closed his eyes in frustration. That was true….if anybody knew where Ianto was it was Xanatos. He guessed the beloved TARDIS was too busy being worried about the Doctor to try and find Ianto. Not that he wanted it to hurt her anymore than it already was. Josh gripped her hand, "I will be right back." She nodded her head as he hurried after Jack and Gwen. Martha was at her side in an instant.

"What can I do to help?"

Jasmine looked over at the hub computer, "We can get the cameras up and watch what happens. I have to make sure…make sure nothing happens…"

Martha nodded helping her up, "I think they thankfully left this on," she said, "Mickey I will probably need your help though."

"No problem," he said coming up beside as he tried to get the cameras up. Martha turned back towards Jasmine though looking at her thoughtfully. The determination on her face the same strength it was so much like…

"You really did travel with him for three years didn't you?" Martha said softly.

Jasmine smiled, "Yeah, and those years were incredible."

Martha shook her head, "But I don't understand you know who I am, how could you know that if he met you before he met me?"

Jasmine looked at her curiously, "Because he had already met you when he met me."

Both Mickey and Martha gave her a confused look at that. Jasmine smiled, "Right now he is meeting me for the first time. After we get him back he goes back and we travel the universe."

Martha nodded, "So he didn't actually cross timelines…the only reason he met you was because…"

"Of a complete and utter accident," Jasmine muttered, "He used to say that a lot. And now I finally know why…"

Finally the cameras came up and Jasmine's attention turned back to the computer screen. "Here we go," Mickey muttered.

Jasmine nodded, "Yep here we go."

TBC

Please Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Lost in Time and Mind

Ob1MegOb1

Chapter 11

A Whole New World

The Doctor quickly turned the corner gripping the bag handle tightly in his hand. He hadn't been this nervous walking around in public since the last time he had lost the TARDIS. That had been disastrous, but it did give him some comfort this constant tug he kept feeling in the timeline. Especially since he could feel that it was Jasmine somehow that was calling out to him. But that also concerned him as well. She was strong but not quite that strong. And any time the TARDIS made a mind connection with a human it had never turned out that great for the human. Rose, Donna…he hoped that he wouldn't have to add Jasmine to that list also.

But his concern right now was protecting her past. Obviously the person who had attacked them in the future had somehow followed him back. And if they managed to get to Jasmine, then…lets just say there would be no worrying about the Jasmine in the future.

He had debated leaving her alone, but then he finally found an abandoned warehouse with a chips place nearby. He needed to get food in her, and also make sure her arm was okay. Actually he might have done more harm tackling her to the ground then the shot had. Oh well…she would have a slight headache but he knew she was okay.

At least he still had some tricks up his sleeve. It wasn't the first time he had been stranded without his TARDIS afterall. As the warehouse came into sight, the Doctor couldn't help but peer around nervously. The person who had attacked them before had literally come out of nowhere. And how the Doctor had been able to drag away her and himself without being harmed again he wasn't quite sure.

He walked in and nearly sighed to himself to see her still curled up in the corner he had put her. He had put his coat over her and she looked for the moment peaceful. But as he felt that call again from the future he couldn't help but wonder how long that would last. Once he made it back he wouldn't be there for long. According to Jasmine and Jack, her and him would travel together three years…all hidden in the past.

He shook his head, trying to still wrap his head around it. This was definitely up there with the bizarre things that had happened in his very long life. But as he watched her sleep calmly he could only imagine what this newest companion would have to offer.

*

Another hour passed before Jasmine finally began to stir. The Doctor sat up. He had not been able to rest very much. He had just managed to close his eyes as Jasmine slowly sat up. She looked at the jacket confused, but then she caught sight of him and then he could see it all rushing back in her eyes.

"What happened?" was all she managed to get out as she slowly sat up.

The Doctor gently helped her, worried that she might still be feeling the effects of the fall. "We were attacked you were injured."

Jasmine then noticed the bandage around her arm. She slowly nodded and she looked around taking in her environment. "Where are we?" she asked timidly.

The Doctor looked around smiling slightly, "Just an abandoned warehouse. Actually this warehouse seems to be a common hiding for me. Not the first time I've been here I think."

Jasmine nodded her head her look very far away. The Doctor knew she was processing a lot. He smiled always knowing that the good ones were the ones that didn't freak out. Well they didn't necessarily freak out but, they were better at hiding it than others.

The Doctor though tried to bring her back to the present, "You've been out for a couple of hours now," he said softly. "Is there anybody that might be worried about you? Somebody we need to call and reassure?" Because he knew the last few times his companions had all had families, who had on more than one occasion, worried about their daughter's whereabouts.

"No," she said breaking his train of thought. He looked at her confused knowing that here was at least one person who should be right now.

"Are you sure?" he said, "Because I don't know how long we could be running. Until this attacker is stopped you and I need to constantly be aware. And if you have people here that are close to you they might use them against you. Family or friends…"

"If you are referring to Josh you don't have to worry," she said almost sternly. "Josh is only here as a courtesy for my parents. He's just keeping tabs and telling my parents my every move."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows in surprise. This certainly wasn't the Jasmine who had risked her own life to save her best friend from the depths of his own mind.

"You're very bitter," he muttered.

Jasmine nodded her head, "That's what happens when you are betrayed. You tend to be bitter."

The Doctor scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. She had remembered that he mentioned Josh earlier. So why on Earth didn't she remember in the future how they met in the first place?

But the Doctor just shrugged it off for now, "Okay well enough domestic chit chat we need to figure who this is that's attacking us and how to stop them."

"I thought you knew who they were," she said standing up slowly as he began his pacing mode again.

"Nope I actually know very little. I think the future you knows but that's of very little consequence here. I can't communicate with the future you or anybody else I know so I have to try to piece it together here."

"But I thought you said you could hear me," she said, "that I was calling you using your ship thing…"

The Doctor shook his head, "That unfortunately is one way. We don't have a receptacle with nearly enough power to try to communicate through the timeline."

Jasmine only nodded her head unsure of how to react in this situation. They both jolted though as they heard a sound outside. The Doctor immediately pushed her down behind a series of crates. She lifted her head just enough though so she could view the entrance to the warehouse.

He watched as a floating droid made its way in. The Doctor noticed it was a remote droid of some sort, while Jasmine's eyes widened in amazement. The Doctor sat back down next to her and began to rummage through his pockets. And his face beamed as he extracted the sonic screwdriver. He smiled, "Glad to see that I didn't leave everything in the future."

"What is that?" Jasmine said looking at the device curiously.

"A sonic screwdriver," he said simply looking for the right frequency to use.

"What the hell does that do?" she said as the droid continued to get closer.

"Ah well it mends, breaks, put shelves up in a pinch, and," he said suddenly turning around and pointing it at the droid. They droid then proceeded to sputter, pop, and eventually fall to the floor. "And it does that," he said hopping up and heading over to it.

Jasmine meanwhile approached the thing cautiously. It wasn't so much that she was afraid of it, just something didn't feel right. "Doctor maybe we should leave it alone," she said carefully.

"Not until I figure it out," he said examining it, "This is the one piece that will help me figure out what is attacking us."

Jasmine looked around trying to figure out what was freaking her out. What was it about this place, this robot thing, this man that was bothering her? "Doctor, please," she was almost wanted to beg, "Something's not."

The Doctor actually looked up at her this time. He could see it all over her face that she was feeling something she couldn't entirely understand. He slowly nodded his head, "Maybe we should go. I'll take the droid with us though."

Suddenly something sputtered in the droid and a figured appeared in a hologram form. The Doctor turned back to it looking at the figure closely. It was a man dressed entirely in back and he could just make out the scars that littered his face. "Doctor?" Jasmine said nervously.

The Doctor though recognized the figure as the man who attacked them in the hospital. But who was this man? That was still the mystery.

"Hello Doctor," the man said, "I see my plans have backfired a little. To think that out of the thousands of places you could have gone you go to the place and the person I want to destroy."

Jasmine's heart froze at that. Who the hell was this man and what she had done to him?

"But that's ok," the figure said smiling evilly, "It just means I get a second chance to destroy you again. N obody crosses Xanatos Darius and gets away with it."

And then the figure and image sputtered out to a very disbelieved Jasmine and Doctor. "Xanatos," the Doctor muttered.

"Who is he Doctor?" she asked nervously.

The Doctor jumped up smiling, "I don't know but I get the feeling we are going to find out soon."

Suddenly there was a beeping sound behind them and the Doctor's eyes widened as he realized that it was coming from the robot. "Run!" he yelled grabbing Jasmine by the hand and yanking her toward the entrance. They barely made it outside when the place blew knocking them to the ground. The Doctor laid on top of her shielding her from the debris that came raining down.

Jasmine watched in shock though at the fireball that went up. "Is it always like this with you?" she muttered.

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "Believe me you're not the first to say that."

Jasmine sat up slowly, "And you're saying you know me?"

The Dotor shook his head again, "Barely."

"Okay," Jasmine said simply turning to him, "So now what do we do?"

TBC

Please Please Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Lost in Time and Mind

Ob1Megob1

Author's Note: Thank you to all of you who have reviewed so far and continue to read the story. I am glad that people are thinking the characters are very well thought out and are growing attached to them. I will tell you right now that Jasmine is a character I have played around with in a lot of my other stories, but it seems like I have finally found a home for her here in Doctor Who. And yes I thought the Jasmine and Josh thing was a little Rose and Mickey, but I wanted them to be a little closer than that. I wanted Jasmine to always have a very open connection with him and how she would willingly help him at a drop of a hat, and he would always be at her side because he had traveled with her and the Doctor and understood her point of view. I didn't want her to instantly drop Josh very much like Rose did to Mickey. I wanted her to be excited about showing and sharing this whole new world with him because that's how their relationship is like, although I will explain eventually why she is rocky with him in 2002. Like I said I wanted them to have a better relationship as friends, and maybe even something else entirely. So anyways, we return to the Ianto storyline . Read, review and enjoy!

Chapter 12

Alexander

"So where do we start?" Jack asked as they all sat down.

"I don't know," Jasmine raising her eyebrow in Michael's direction, "How much did you tell him?"

Michael looked at her a look of disbelief on his face, "Who said I told him anything?"

Jack rolled his eyes, "You just did Mike." Michael glared in Jack's general direction as he sat back again. Ianto tried to suppress a laugh as a small smile broke on his face. What was it about family members hating Jack in general? That of course led him to thinking about Rhys and Gwen. As he looked around though it suddenly occurred to him that he hadn't seen Gwen at all since he got here. Had something happened to her? Then again she was the only one who had a domestic life, but she had finally just walked away from Torchwood? He made a mental note to ask about it later. He finally turned back to the conversation at hand though

Michael finally answered Jack and Jasmine with a hint of annoyance in his voice, "I didn't tell him about why or how he is here."

"Good," Jack said, "Then we can start there."

Jasmine shook her head rolling her eyes, "You told him everything but what you were supposed to tell him? My god Michael you're not really that daft are you?" Ianto couldn't help but notice the love/hate relationship the brother and sister had with each other. It felt weird to have family in the group together. But he remembered how happy Michael had seemed to be connected with his sister again. It was nice to think that even through the thick and thin of this job you would always have family there to support you. He couldn't help but think about how he had basically isolated them as well because of this job. Maybe it was for the better that she had him involved in her new life and work.

"Stop being hard on your brother Jay," Jack said trying to sound annoyed, although Ianto could see a ghost of a smile spreading on his face. He wondered if it had been Jack's plan all along to have Michael join Torchwood.

"Right," Jasmine said sitting up, "So what's the last thing you remember Ianto?"

Ianto straightened up finally being addressed in this conversation,"The last thing I remember was confronting that man in the hallway of the hospital and then…."

"You were here?" Jasmine said simply. Ianto nodded his head as he watched Jasmine pull out a container and open it. "What transported you here was a vortex dart," Jasmine said putting one on the table in front of him. "This one is empty but usually they contain a small amount of vortex energy. That energy is able to give a one way trip anywhere in space and time."

Ianto looked at her confused, "Anyplace in space and time?"

Jasmine smiled snidely, "Yeah weird isn't it? Out of all the places in space and time you end up here in the same place with people you know?"

Ianto shook his head, "That's too much of a coincidence."

"Damn right it is," Jack said laughing, "That whole incident was a lot of happy accidents. You ended up here in Jasmine's future timeline, and the Doctor also got hit by one and sent to Jasmine's past. For some reason Jasmine's timeline was very involved in this incident."

Jasmine scrunched her eyebrows irritably, "I don't know if happy accidents is exactly the right words. I don't recall having very much fun during that entire incident."

"Your past self did," Jack smiled.

"My past self got shot and nearly blown up," Jasmine said laughing, "I wouldn't necessarily call that happy."

"But deep down," Ianto said cutting into the conversation, "you loved every bit of it."

Jasmine looked at him knowingly her eyes almost reminiscent of a long time past, "Yeah I can't deny that. In fact I almost miss those days so much. Times were so much simpler then."

Ianto sighed, "Michael told me about the Doctor I'm really sorry."

Jasmine shrugged her shoulders, "It's not like he's dead. He's still around, dodging in and saving the Earth when he feels like it." Ianto couldn't help but pick up the bitter tone in her voice though. He remembered that Michael had mentioned something about the Doctor regenerating. And from what Jack had told him in his time when the Doctor regenerated he could become a very different person. And by the look in her eyes he could see she was missing her Doctor very much.

"Michael mentioned something about regeneration," Ianto said simply, "I guess it was for the worse."

"Not necessarily," Jack said, "It's always a struggle getting used to the new Doc, but this time there was just….so much sadness for us connected with this new Doctor."

Everybody grew sad at that, and Ianto couldn't help but recognize the look on Michael's face from before. It was the same sadness that had been in his eyes when he had talked about Josh. Somehow Josh's death was tied to the new Doctor? Whatever had happened though definitely struck a chord. Enough that Jasmine and Jack were suddenly acting very anti-Doctor. And it was also enough to give Michael and Paul a bad representation of him as well. As he looked back over in Jasmine's direction though she was looking at him knowingly. "He told you didn't he?" she said softly.

Jack's head popped around at that, "He told him what?"

"I told him about Josh," Michael answered simply.

Paul sighed in the corner, "Dug your own grave with that one you have."

"Why's that?" Jasmine said annoyed.

"Well no offense Jay," Paul said, "But Josh has kind of been dubbed a forbidden topic. The Doctor as well and you know why I say that…."

"Stop it Paul," Jack said straightly.

"And that's exactly what I mean," Paul said annoyed, "We all walk around here acting like nothing happened. Its almost like you don't care anymore about how he died and why---"

"Enough Paul," Jasmine said her voice almost a growl of anger. Ianto was taken aback by her display of anger. He had seen her be tough, sad, and happy but never this angry before. Michael was right about what he had said earlier. Josh's death was a touchy subject for all of them.

As they all went silent, Ianto could feel the familial atmosphere slowly dissipating. As he glanced back in Jasmine's direction he did see a small tear slowly run down her cheek. There was a look of true sadness in her eyes, the kind you had when you saw those you love die. But he also saw somewhat of a conflicted look in here eyes as well. From what he had seen of her in his time Jasmine had been extremely fond and loyal to the Doctor. And now something had happened to shatter her faith in him. He wondered with this new regeneration, maybe the Doctor was no longer somebody to support.

They all jumped though as what sounded like a cellphone went off. Jasmine reached in her pocked quickly pulling out a phone. "Chloe," she muttered answering it. Jack looked up at her concerned, "Chloe never calls in the middle of a shift."

Jasmine ignored him though as she answered the call, "Hey Chlo," she said walking out of the room her voice shaking slightly.

As she walked away Ianto turned back toward them timidly, "I'm sorry," he muttered.

Jack shook his head, "Why are you sorry?"

"I shouldn't have brought up…" he said unsure of how to continue.

Jack smiled gently putting his hand on Ianto's. He gave it a small squeeze, "You didn't know, and don't worry…we always get this way about the Doctor and Josh for many reasons."

"And what are those?" Ianto said softly.

Jack's eyes went empty as well at that. Ianto almost saw a timid look in Jack's eyes. A look he had only seen in the worst situations. But Jack finally answered though, "There are just…a lot of reasons."

But they turned as Jasmine came running back in her eyes had a slight edge of fear in them.

"Jay?" Michael said concerned.

"That was Chloe," Jasmine said out of breath, "She said somebody just tried to break into the house. She managed to get out with Alex though and is on her way."

"They're okay though?" Jack said the concern back in his eyes Ianto noticed.

"Yeah but she said the man who broke in to the house was robed in black with scars on his face."

Jack's face dropped at that, "But that can't be, because he should be back in our past right now."

"That clone theory is starting to sound valid," Michael muttered. Ianto didn't even want to know what that sentence meant. Other than the fact that apparently Xanatos could be in two places at once.

"But he's not supposed to be here," Jasmine said her voice shaking, "Oh God if something had happened to them."

Jack walked over to her putting his hands on her shoulders, "But nothing did. They both got out alright and they will be perfectly safe here. We'll prepare for the fact that Xanatos is probably following them and we'll go from there." Jack turned back to Paul, "We should probably get the extra measures up Paul." Paul nodded his head quickly heading back to the front of the hub.

"Who's Chloe and Alex?" Ianto asked from the corner.

Jasmine sighed, "Sorry Ianto I forgot you don't know. Chloe is our other technician here at the hub. And Alex…" she said looking at Jack almost unsure of whether to continue. Jack gently nodded and Jasmine turned back to Ianto, "Alex is my son."

Ianto's heart skipped a beat at that. "A son?" he looked at her surprised, "you have a son?"

Jasmine smiled nervously, "Yeah. And it's a long story, but right now we need to get everything prepared. If Xanatos is coming I don't want…" she looked at Jack nervously, "I don't want past events repeating themselves."

Jack nodded, "Come on Ianto, I will get you acquainted with the new hub."

Jasmine watched them go off together nervously. "Be careful Jack," she said to herself. Jack turned in her direction.

"Oops," she muttered softly. She shrugged her shoulders in his direction, "Sorry about that."

He shook his head at her, " I thought you were supposed to be better than that."

Jasmine smiled, "I try."

Jack only smiled as he led Ianto further in. Ianto couldn't help but notice that this friendly relationship of theirs had grown since they had first seen each other again. He looked at Jack thoughtfully. He knew what Jack was like, and maybe…

"Jack," Ianto said softly, "Is Alex yours?"

Jack turned back to Ianto slowly. His face was sad but he finally said, "No."

Ianto sighed, "Sorry its just you and Jas…"

"Yeah well," Jack said his voice faraway, "We have a lot in common now. And in all honesty everybody here treats that kid like their son."

"Why?" Ianto said.

Jack paused before answering, "Because we owe it to his dad to do so."

Before Ianto could answer though somebody entered the hub. "They're here!" Paul shouted. Jasmine immediately made her way to the front where Ianto saw a medium sized woman come in. She couldn't be more than twenty years old with short brown hair. Her eyes were bright blue though and they looked scared out of their mind. But it was the boy who caught his attention. Just one look at the boy and suddenly Ianto had an idea of who Alex's father was.

TBC

Please Please Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Lost in Time and Mind

Ob1MegOb1

Author's Note: I saw Matt Smith's first episode this past weekend and I must say I was impressed. He will never hold a candle to my Doctor of course but lets just say that a lot of my worries about him are basically gone thank goodness. Otherwise sorry for the very late update…school is killing me right now. There are really no other words for it. I hope you like the next chapter .

Chapter 13

Timelines Cross

Josh dashed after Gwen and Jack his mind racing. First of all he couldn't believe he was in this situation again. When he had left Jasmine and the Doctor, what for him was a year ago he had done it so that he didn't have to endure this anymore. Well, he had also done it because he wanted to Jasmine to go on without him as a burden. And it was the other thing around for him as well. While exploring the universe, and seeing all those incredible things had been wonderful, he knew he belonged elsewhere.

So he had left on good terms with Jasmine and the Doctor. They both understood that he just didn't flow in that type of world. And he had started to settle back down to the way things used to be. And then the Captain showed up on his doorstep, begging him to help save Jasmine. The Doctor and Jasmine were his closest friends, and he wasn't about to leave them to slowly die. So he did what Jack told him to do and let the UNIT troops into Torchwood One. And then everything went wrong. He saw the Doctor collapse in a heap, Jasmine disappeared, and then his whole world went black.

And here he was again, in a world where he felt like he was always running against the current. Who was he to try to talk Jack down from destroying Xanatos when he himself wanted the man dead? But how could he argue with Jasmine, his one true friend and connection. He had just gotten her back after a year of absence….and he wasn't about to lose her again.

He had never actually seen Xanatos when he had gotten inside Torchwood One. But as the three of them came around the corner, Josh could feel a cold shiver going up his spine. But why? He was used to seeing the craziest and scariest of all things….so why did this man make his blood freeze in his veins?

He was just standing there dark clothing but no hood this time. So the white scars on his face where very obvious for them all to see. He was immediately haunted by the scars on Jasmine's arm. The wounds they both had sustained traveling through a charged vortex. He had pretended not to see them, but they were so obviously there. Just like the scars on Xanatos' face now.

Suddenly a small smile began to spread on his face. "So she sends out the pathetic Torchwood team, and the boy who would rather not be here. Is she so afraid that she won't come out herself?"

"Oh no," Jack said sarcasm etched in every word, "More like I wouldn't let her come out here in a million years after what you did to her Xanatos."

Xanatos snickered to himself, "You know you cannot imagine my surprise when I found out the leader of this little gang was the Time Agent that nearly fought me off so many years in the future."

"Yeah well you have no idea how much I wish I had shot you right then and there."

Josh watched the scene unfolding almost curiously. He forgot this was not the first time these two had met. Actually according to the few records he had been able to see it seemed that Jack encountered Xanatos when he transported to the future with Jasmine. And then while Jack was somehow here had been a blind advisor during the incident that started this whole thing. Of course he had…since he had told him everything to convince him to go and interfere as well.

"So Captain," Xanatos said simply, "Are we going to settle this civilly or the hard way?"

"I'm not going to let you hurt her again," he said determinedly, "if you haven't figured it out Xanatos," he said raising his gun in Xanatos' direction, "I'm willing to do anything to assure that."

"Jack no," Gwen said rushing forward, "we need him Jack."

"He's too dangerous to be kept alive Gwen. This man, he knows no boundaries. We can't give him any chance to take over this world again."

"But Jack, he's the only one who knows where Ianto is," Gwen pleaded, "You kill him we lose him."

"Yes Captain, are you so willing to lose the person most important to you?" Xanatos said staring him down, "Although it doesn't really matter. You'll end up losing him anyway."

Josh froze at that. The comment seemed subtle enough, but when he thought about it….how did he know that was going to happen? He was spouting things of a possible future, but how he could have any idea unless he had seen it himself? He could be bluffing, but maybe not. It was a long shot and he knew Jasmine and Jack would wave it off as him spouting lies. But then again…

"_That's why you're so important Josh," the Doctor said leaning back, "You are willing to test the long shots. You're not corrupted like the rest of us who have seen all the lies and horrors. We don't take at things at face value as easily…but you," he said smiling to himself, "You still do. And sometimes that's all that's needed."_

_Josh scrunched his eyebrows in slight annoyance, "So in other words you're saying I'm naïve?"_

_The Doctor shook his head, "No Mickey was naïve. You…you never were. You listen to people and explore every word said. Me and Jasmine thunder off looking for the bright and exciting. While you find the most important things by just listening."_

_Josh was surprised by what he saw in the Doctor's eyes. He had always known he wasn't the worst tag along the Doctor had. But it was almost…admiration…..he saw in his eyes. "She's lucky to have you as a friend," the Doctor said softly, "Because you'll always be there for her."_

_Josh laughed softly, "Yeah but she doesn't need me. She has you now."_

_The Doctor's eyes grew sad at that, and Josh was surprised by that. "Doctor?"_

"_She won't always have me," the Doctor muttered, "Nobody ever does."_

Josh couldn't believe what he was thinking. Could it be possible? The Doctor had gone into Jasmine's past…could it really be possible that Ianto had gone into her future? Xanatos would never admit to that though. There had to be a way to get him to say or show it without him knowng. Then an idea hit him. He was nobody to anybody here except for Jasmine. He was leverage, and maybe….just maybe…"Why do you want her?" Josh said without even thinking.

"Ah so the quiet one speaks afterall," Xanatos said mockingly.

"Because if you wanted her dead that would be easy," Josh said simply, "you could kill us at any time. Why do you want her alive?"

Xanatos laughed out loud this time, "How wonderful! Its always the quiet ones that are so perceptive. It's true boy I want her alive. She is very powerful, but also very easily manipulated in the condition she's in right now. But then I forgot about you lot…her little protectors. My plan was to ally her power with mine. That way this world would be that much easier for the taking."

" I won't let you," Josh said stepping in front of Jack his eyes steely. Jack's view of Xanatos was blocked now. He couldn't destroy him without putting a bullet through him first.

"Josh stay back!" Jack said still keeping his gun raised.

Xanatos began to walk towards Josh slowly his stride slow but steady. "Ah the quiet ones, always so perceptive, loyal, and sometimes even more powerful than the think." He stopped in front of Josh his eyes staring straight into his. "But also, unfortunately, they are incredibly," He suddenly raised a gun to Josh's temple, "Stupid."

"_JOSH_!" a familiar voice cried out. Josh sighed trying to ignore it. He needed to do this….it was the only way.

Xanatos flipped Josh around the gun still pointed at his head. Jack raised his gun again as Josh tried to struggle against Xanatos. "Stop squirming boy," Xanatos said through gritted teeth, "I know the Captain over there is a good shot but if you keep moving he might just hit you instead."

"Let him go!" Jack shouted.

Suddenly Josh felt a huge energy surge around him and he could feel it heading their way. "No!" he tried to cry out. She couldn't do this, not now, now with her body this way. But something blocked her attack, some kind of energy shield.

Xanatos laughed again, "Nice try my love but I was prepared in case this happened."

Jack jolted around as he finally noticed Jasmine there. Here eyes were dark and fiery and anger was imminent in all her features.

"Let him go," she said through gritted teeth, "Take me if you want, but let him go!"

"No Jay," Josh tried to say. She needed to stay back and stop using her powers!

"Sorry but I know you too well Dinea," Xanatos said, "As soon as I hand him over you all take me down and that's something I'm not willing to chance."

Jasmine's legs were shaking and she could barely stand. Her head was pounding again, and she could barely keep her eyes open. Josh could see her strength starting to waver. If she kept up like this….

"So I think," Xanatos said mockingly, "We'll go see a different Jasmine. One I can manipulate just a little more easily. One that doesn't even know her full potential. And one I can mold to match my own. And if I change that timeline, this one will never come to exist. Not to mention I will finally destroy that damn Doctor."

Josh watched Xanatos activate something out of the corner of his eye. The manipulator…he turned back towards Jasmine her face desperate. "I'm sorry," he mouthed to her and her eyes grew wide. He didn't know if she understood or not but it was too late now. There was a bright flash of light beginning to engulf them.

"No!" Jasmine screamed running towards them. Jack caught her though as both Josh and Xanatos disappeared from sight.

"No," Jasmine muttered. Why had he done that? Suddenly her mind burst with images but this time she was confused. She didn't recognize them at all. It was Jack and Ianto talking….

"_He died saving the person he loved most," Jack said his eyes sad, "Only thing is…she always loved somebody else. He was just…a really good friend." _She cringed in pain in Jack's arms.

"Jay!" Jack said sitting her down. Jasmine was shaking, "The TARDIS, it senses it. The possibility of the paradox. If he manages to convince me to go with him…this reality ends."

Jack held her close, and whispered, "That won't happen. Not with the Doctor there." But how could he say that? All their realities were in trouble and there was nothing they could do here…and then it dawned on Jack. He looked back to where Josh and Xanatos had been standing. "That idiot," he muttered. Josh had wanted to go with Xanatos.

He jolted though as he realized that Jasmine had suddenly gone slack in his arms. "Jay!" he said shaking her but she didn't wake up. "Come on Jay don't do this to me," he said checking to see if she was still breathing. He sighed with relief as her heard her gentle breathing against his ear.

"Is she okay?" Gwen piped up next to him.

"She could be worse, but she is probably wiped out from over extending herself again. Lets get her inside and we'll plan our next move from there."

As they got up Jack noticed how dark it had gotten and there was the sound of thunder in the distance. A sign of things to come. They needed hurry and whatever they were going to do they needed to do it fast.

"Hold on Jay," he said softly, "We'll get him back I promise."

TBC!

Please Please Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14

Lost in Time and Mind

Ob1MegOb1

Author's Note: Okay sorry for the long update. It was quite frankly because I feel this great need with this story to really plan ahead. I don't want this story to get ridiculous like some of my other ones so I am truly trying to plan this out. And not to mention I was completely stuck and unsure of how to proceed. Its not my best I will admit that right now but I made it through and that's the important thing. Happy Reading!

Chapter 15

Timelines Collide

Normally a cellphone ringing is a passing thing on a crowded street. Especially at this time of night with dozens of people walking around there is usually an unusual amount of cellphones going off. But to the Doctor who was now on the run again with a newly met companion he couldn't help but notice a certain cellphone had been ringing at his side for about ten minutes now. He could tell Jasmine was trying to ignore the ringing phone but he could very clearly hear it ringing from the bag she had been clutching close to her the entire night. And about five minutes ago he couldn't help but notice that it was the same bag she had been toting around in the future.

"Lucky bag?" he said pointing at the ringing bag.

Jasmine looked at him quizzically, "No I just bought it yesterday," she muttered confused. She looked at him then looked at the bag and shook her head. But then she went back to cringing as her phone went off once again.

The Doctor finally rolled his eyes stepping in front of her, "I thought you said nobody would be worried about you."

She looked at him her eyes frustrated but a little bit angry as well, "And I wasn't lying, 'nobody' is worried about me." But even as she finished the phone went off again.

The Doctor glared at her, "Then answer that and have them stop calling you. Believe it or not people are starting to stare. Its not everyday you see somebody ignoring their cellphone." And then he turned his back on her walking down the sidewalk a little bit. He knew who was calling her, and while he usually didn't like interfering in "domestic" affairs as he called them. He had seen the future and he knew they needed to get past this little bump and set everything right again.

Jasmine pulled out her phone looking at the caller ID and she shook her head. She picked up and then hung up on him. It hurt her to do so but right now…she just couldn't talk to him.

The Doctor cringed as he heard her hang up right away. "I just want to know," he said now almost desperately, "What happened?"

"Excuse me?" she said walking past him.

"What did he do that you are freezing him out like this?"

Jasmine turned on him her eyes furious, "He hurt me Doctor, and beyond that I don't think it's any of your damn business!"

"Oh well I'm just going to tell you now that if that phone goes off again its going in the dumpster." The Doctor said almost irritably. He had more important things to concentrate on than her social problems. If this did not play such an important role in the future he's not even sure he would have bothered. But he was surprised as she stepped up to him her eyes furious.

"Fine," she said handing the phone over to him, "Be my guest." She stomped away infuriated with him. Who was he to push himself into her private affairs? So what if he was some alien she was going to know in the future? Right now he was nothing more than a man who had managed to get her shot and nearly blown to pieces. Its not like she had asked him to show up and mess up everything. Not that he had much to mess up because before he showed up she was already pretty screwed up.

She stopped sighing to herself thinking how even though he had gotten her into this mess, he had also been the one to save her as well. And for once he had gotten her to think about something else besides what had happened the last few months. She slowly turned back to him muttering, "The truth is Doctor it's not that I don't want to see him. It's just that," she said pained to say it, "I don't want to see anyone. And he's followed me here being so annoying and calling every waking hour. I just want to be alone."

It was then for the first time the Doctor saw the true pain in her eyes. Something had happened separate of her and Josh's relationship. Something that made her want to run away from everything…even him. He wanted to ask what happened but he recognized that type of pain all too well.

"I don't want to hurt him," she continued not even noticing his reaction to her words, "but right now all I can feel is this constant pain. And it seems no matter how far I run…I can't escape it. "

The Doctor just stood there, connecting to her words all too well. The a planet burning was still very much alive in his memory. And even through two regenerations and galaxies of running he still couldn't run away from that. As he looked up from her though it was then he realized that this time people were actually staring at them now.

Her phone went off in his hand and he looked at it as the caller ID showed it was Josh again. He looked up to see her looking at him almost desperately. He could see in her eyes that need to run again, to just get out of this situation no matter what. It was a look he knew all too well. He slowly walked toward her gently putting the phone in her hand. "You know at some point we have to stop running away," he said softly, "And start facing what we fear the most. If you keep running that's what you will end up doing the rest of your life." Her eyes met his and she was surprised at what she saw. She could see regret in his eyes. "Believe me," he said softly, "I know."

Jasmine looked at the phone her features hesitant and fearful. Finally, though, she pushed hard on the answer button and put the phone to her ear. "Hello?" she said walking away from him to talk to Josh. The Doctor looked on smiling at her as she attempted to talk to him. Her body language eventually though became more confident as she talked and he couldn't help but smile. Someday, he thought to himself, he really needed to start practicing what he preached.

He looked over though as she made her way back to him. "So?" he said his voice a little eager and hesitant at the same time.

"He wants to talk," she said almost relieved. But he could also see some confusion on her face as well.

"Is everything alright?" he asked a slight edge of concern in his tone.

She shook her head, "I don't know…he sounded weird. At first I didn't even think it was him he sounded so different. I guess he was just surprised I actually picked up for once."

The Doctor nodded his head, "So where are you meeting him then?"

She looked at him a little hesitantly, "I don't know Doctor, don't we have more pressing things at hand right now?"

He brushed it off though with a small laugh, "Are you kidding? We could use a little break from all this. And besides you can't beat two old friends reconnecting. And maybe, during your joyful reunion, I can actually try to think of our next move."

She smiled, "Come on where he wanted to meet is this way."

As they walked down the street Jasmine couldn't help but glance his way though. And for the millionth time she found herself wondering who this man was. "Doctor," she said softly, "Earlier you said you understood what it was like to run away from something. You don't have to answer right now…because you make it sound like we have a long journey ahead of us," she said smiling, "But how do you understand?"

He sighed, "Well, I told you I was an alien right?" She nodded looking around nervously as the crowd passed by. "Well, what I didn't tell you is that I am a little over 900 years old." She stopped in her tracks at that her eyes wide. "C'mon keep walking," he said not surprised by her reaction. "And in those years I have spent them running from a lot of things. You hang out with Jack you will find out how I ran away from him."

Jasmine only looked at him quizzically, "Who's Jack?"

The Doctor mentally kicked himself forgetting she didn't know him yet. "Nobody just an old friend I seem to run into often enough. You'll probably meet him at some point." She only nodded her head at that, and the Doctor breathed a sigh of relief at having dodged that bullet.

"Anyways," he continued on, "it seems I am always here to save the world…" and he stopped thoughtful, "But in the end I always leave."

She was quiet as they continued to walk down the street. She recognized that pain so well in his eyes. The only difference was his was a lifetime's worth while hers was only a couple of months. How could one person carry that much pain with them for so long?

"Listen Doctor," she said softly, "Having just met you and all, I have no right to ask you why you are hurting. No more than you have the right to ask me. But if you are serious about us getting to know each better in the future…I would like the chance to earn the right to know why."

The Doctor turned to her a small smile on his face, "And I would too. Except technically we really don't have a choice. This is kind of an established timeline since you in the future remembers almost everything about us."

Jasmine laughed, "Will statements like that make sense in the future to me? Or will I always be standing here wondering what the heck you just said?"

"Well if your future self is any indication," he said turning around and facing her, "You're going to be brilliant."

She smiled, "Its right over there," she said pointing ahead to an obscured plaza ahead of them.

"Ah good," the Doctor said, "I can't go with you."

"What?" she said surprised, "I'm going by myself?"

"Yeah well technically I'm not supposed to meet Josh yet," the Doctor said simply once again.

She only shook her head in disbelief, "Not yet you say?"

The Doctor smiled, "You need anything just give a shout but yeah you are on your own." He didn't like sending her alone but it also wasn't like he was going to be miles away either.

She nodded her head, "Okay…I don't know how long this will be but…I'll see you in a bit." She turned from him not sure whether to laugh or just sigh in frustration again. All she could say was if she was going to have future adventures with this man, then they were most certainly going to be interesting.

She quickly made her way out onto the street and followed the directions Josh had given her. As she made her way to the open plaza she looked on cautiously as she saw Josh standing in the middle of it. Right away she noticed something was wrong. Josh looked…different.

"Jasmine," he said right away, "Get away!"

She stopped dead in her tracks at these words. She could clearly see the alarm in his features and she was beginning to regret not bringing the Doctor with her. "Where is he?" Josh asked again, "We don't have very long. Where is he?"

Jasmine stared at Josh shocked. "Who are you talking about Josh?"

"The Doctor!" Josh said desperately, "Where is the Doctor?"

She looked at him confused, "I don't understand, how do you know the Doctor?"

Josh's eyes were desperate, "Please Jas, we don't have time…" Suddenly he cried out in pain and crumpled to the ground his whole body seizing from some kind of electrical shock.

"I think that's quite enough from you," a new voice said appearing behind Josh. Jasmine immediately recognized the figure from the hologram…the one the Doctor had called Xanatos.

Josh's eyes turned desperate again as Xanatos approached her. He had some kind of weapon in his hand, and Jasmine figured it was what he used on Josh. She turned to call for the Doctor, but Xanatos quickly turned another gun on Josh, "I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said menacingly.

"Who are you?" Jasmine asked, "Why are you doing this?"

"Well I get the feeling you already know who I am Jasmine Dinea," Xanatos said smiling. "And the reason I am here….I am here for you."

She laughed nervously under her breath, "I think you are mistaken. What would you want with me?"

Xanatos snickered under his breath in return, "So it is true, that before you met the Doctor you really had no idea of your true potential. You truly have no idea how powerful you are."

Jasmine paused realizing this was the second time she had heard this tonight. The Doctor had ranted on for forever when they had first met tonight about her abilities. "But how can you want me now?" she said unsure, "The Doctor said the future is when I am powerful. Right now I am nothing!"

Xanatos only smiled, "Now see that's where you are wrong my dear. Its true you are untamed, but that only makes you wild not any less powerful. And its when you are untamed I can teach you how to be truly powerful."

Jasmine smiled, "Sorry if you knew me better, you would know that power is the last thing I would want."

Xanatos only stepped closer to her, "It always is," he said stroking her cheek. She flinched away from him but he grabbed her by the chin jerking eyes toward him again, "But once you finally have a taste of it, you will soon realize that you won't be able to live without it."

She watched as Josh slowly pulled himself up to a sitting position as he slowly got his strength back. "You will be so powerful," Xanatos said in her ear, "You could see _him_ again."

Jasmine's breath caught as he said this. No, it wasn't possible he couldn't really be talking about…

"All you have to do," Xanatos said lifting his hand to her temple, "Is empty your mind." She noticed he had gloves on but his fingertips…were they glowing? But slowly she found herself getting distracted from the details and slowly her mind was drifting. And then she could feel him beginning to dig in her mind. Bringing up _those _memories. "That's it," he said smiling, "Remember how you felt then…remember what you almost did. What you almost did just so you could see him again."

She felt her legs giving as she began to become weaker. Were these tears now beginning to run down her cheeks? "Jasmine!" Josh cried trying to get up and help her but his legs wouldn't work. He knew what he was doing, what he was showing even though now it felt like a lifetime ago. It was the reason Jasmine had run away, the reason she had been mad at him. It was all connected.

Jasmine suddenly saw Josh despite the memories flowing through her head. She grabbed at Xanatos' hand but it was a weak attempt. He was already too far in. "Stop," she said breathlessly as now he began to push harder. Memories of times long ago kept flashing through her head. Her head was beginning to pound as he began to push even harder. She let out a small cry, and Josh could only watch helplessly as she fell to the ground in pain. Xanatos pulled her up though and the glove on his other hand began to glow too.

"Oh my dear," he muttered, "Just a few more moments of pain, and you soon will be mine." Suddenly though the lights on his right glove went out and Jasmine let out almost desperate gasp of breath as a majority of the pain went away.

And then she looked up as she felt the Doctor's hand on hers. His other hand on Xanatos' yanking it away from Jasmine. As the Doctor's hand met hers, her mind was suddenly filled with images of fire and destruction. A planet engulfed in flames and this great pain in her heart. A feeling of pain and regret that felt like a lifetime's worth. She looked up eyes wide at the Doctor as he held her at arms length while the sonic screwdriver was pointed directly at Xanatos.

Xanatos smiled, "Well I see things are not that different since we last met Doctor. Oh but that's right I forgot," he said smiling, "this is only your first time meeting me isn't it?"

"What do you want Xanatos?" the Doctor said through gritted teeth.

"You know I really do tire of being asked that question tonight," he said almost irritably. "You know what I am here for," he said. Despite his strong words though he flinched as the Doctor let go of her and grabbed his arm. Xanatos' eyes went wide at the Doctor's touch.

"You are not the only one who can play mind games Xanatos," he said. Jasmine watched almost scared of the man in front of her. This couldn't be the man who had just been with her smiling and laughing away? But she jumped as Xanatos stood up using all his strength to push away from the Doctor. They watched as he went to his wrist pushing a button.

Jasmine watched as he slowly began to disappear before their eyes. "No!" the Doctor cried rushing after him but he was already gone. He let out a sound of irritation but he turned back to Jasmine his eyes serious. He put his hands on her temples, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, "Yeah just give me a second." He slowly massaged her temples for a few seconds before turning away from her. She watched him head over to Josh but her head was still filled with those images from when he had touched her. The images themselves had not been as powerful as the feelings attached to them. And she angrily found herself wondering again who the hell was this man?

The Doctor approached Josh kneeling in front of him, "You okay?"

Josh nodded his head reluctantly, "The numbness is finally starting to wear off."

The Doctor nodded his head, "You're my Josh aren't you?"

Josh looked at him wide eyed, "How did you-?"

"Oh come on," the Doctor said smiling, "Give me some credit." He turned looking back at Jasmine with concerned eyes before turning back to Josh, "But lets keep the fact that your future Josh our little secret."

"Agreed," Josh said reluctantly, "But Doctor there's something you should know-,"

"Don't worry about it," he said to Josh a serious look in his eyes, "We don't need to talk about that now. How's Jasmine doing in your time?"

Josh shook his head, "She's in bad shape Doctor. The TARDIS made a connection with her and I don't know if it won't let her go or if she is refusing to let go. Either way it's killing her."

"Yeah well," the Doctor said helping him up, "She's not going to be in a good state for a while either," he said indicating their present Jasmine. "He opened up the flood gates, so she might be…unpredictable at the very least."

Josh nodded his head in agreement, "Which is going to be interesting that's for sure. I remember the early days of her power construction."

"Rough?" the Doctor said.

"Yeah," Josh said laughing softly, "And that was after you had worked with her for a year." The Doctor only looked on in amazement as Josh slowly headed toward Jasmine. A year, he though to himself, and she wasn't even close to reaching her full potential. He smiled to himself, that was going to be an interesting year. An interesting three years for that matter….

"Doctor!" Josh suddenly called and the Doctor turned to see a concerned Josh standing in front of a frozen Jasmine.

"Jas!" Josh shouted snapping his fingers in front of her eyes with no response whatsoever, "Dammit I think she's shut down."

The Doctor rushed in putting his hands once again at her temples. He shook his head, "No its an overload of some sort."

Josh only watched confused as the Doctor continued to try to sort it out, "But that means she would have tried to exert herself in some way. She didn't even know of her powers before she met you Doctor. So how could it be an overload?"

But even before Josh finished Jasmine suddenly blinked and stumbled a bit before straightening up again. She looked at the two confused men in front of her with a confused face of her own. "What?" she said, "Why are you two staring at me like that?"

"What happened?" the Doctor asked concerned.

"What do you mean?" Jasmine said, "I was just taking a second like I just told you."

"Jas you were completely zoned out," Josh said beside the Doctor, "I was trying to get your attention…"

Before Jasmine could even try to explain though, the wind suddenly picked up around them. Jasmine only watched in astonishment as it looked like something began to appear behind the Doctor. The Doctor turned behind him as he recognized the sound of that familiar engine. And they all stared in amazement as suddenly a familiar blue police box appeared.

TBC

Please Please Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

Lost in Time and Mind

Ob1MegOb1

Author's Note: Okay so I'm going to say now that I am departing from my normal writing style and going to alternating points of view because everything is about to get very complicated. So please bear with me on that . Also, exciting news! It looks like Torchwood series 4 has now become a joint venture between the BBC and Starz here in the US! John Barrowman and Eve Myles will be returning and it looks like there will 10 episodes. Unfortunately we have to wait until Summer 2011 but as far as I am concerned I can wait that long as long as I get Torchwood . Okay on with the story and enjoy!

Chapter 15

Convergance

(Jasmine's Future)

Ianto watched across the hub as Jasmine fussed with Alexander. Ianto just could not believe how noticeably like his father the boy's features were. His dark curly hair, big brown eyes, and shy disposition. He was the spitting image of his father, Ianto could not help but think.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up at a smiling Jack. "You okay?" he asked simply.

Ianto shook his head, "I just can't believe…"

"I know," Jack said smiling sadly. "Not very hard to tell who the dad is huh?"

"Yes," Ianto said softly. "So her and Josh…?"

Jack shook his head, "I wasn't aware of it, nor was Michael for that matter. In fact we never even saw Jasmine pregnant for that matter."

Ianto looked at him confused, "What do you mean?"

Jack sighed, "We had an incident here on Earth. The Doctor even got involved it was that serious. Jasmine was hurt at some point when her and Josh were separated from the rest of us. The rest I tell you is only from Jasmine's mouth and unfortunately I don't believe what she says, but she's the only one who knows. She remembered passing out with Josh trying to carry her somewhere safe. The next thing she knew was in the TARDIS and Josh was gone. She told me…" Jack said his voice breaking and Ianto was surprised at his display of emotion, "She told me that she saw Josh in her mind before she woke up. He was saying good-bye and she didn't understand why, until she woke up. After that she had a yelling fight with the Doctor and they haven't spoken since. She left after the incident wanting time to herself. When she came back…she had a baby the spitting image of Josh. So you tell me what you think happened there."

"Wow," was all Ianto could say. "And you don't believe her?"

"No I don't," Jack said, "Because if you ask me that baby is more of a clone than a genetic combination of him and Jasmine. I mean does any part of him seem like Jasmine?"

"Yeah but Jack," Ianto said, "You know that doesn't mean anything."

"I know," he answered back reluctantly, "But can't you feel it Ianto? Something is different about that child."

Ianto looked over at Jasmine as she talked to a tired Alex. The look on her face was almost not one of mother and son. She looked at him with a familiarity a knowing. From what he had caught she had known Josh for a long time. Did she know him when they were kids? Was she looking at him with remembering eyes?

"I don't understand though," Ianto said softly, "You said Josh died saving somebody who didn't fully love him in return. And yet her and him supposedly conceived a child together?"

Jack shook his head, "Yeah that's the part that doesn't make sense. Jasmine and Josh came to care about each other deeply. A couple of months before he died him and Jasmine started dating "officially." Jack said hand motions included.

"That only took forever," Ianto muttered.

"Oh you have no idea," Jack said shaking his head smiling. "But they never got that far, and besides if Jasmine had gotten pregnant she wouldn't have hidden it. We all would have known."

"But still Jack you said he died saving somebody who did not love him in return."

"Right," Jack said shrugging his shoulders, "I may have said it wrong before but…Jasmine would often this look on her face. A look like she wanted to be somewhere else."

Ianto couldn't help but look at Jack remembering all those times he had looked like that himself. They both missed the Doctor and all his adventures. But they had adventures here too didn't they? And didn't that help to fill the void just a little.

"But I don't know…" Jack said still looking at Jasmine, "She said they had always cared for each other. And that finally it had become something more, and she said could truly settle into a life with Josh. And the he," and then Jack had to stop. He didn't have to say anymore anyway…Ianto knew what he meant.

"We have activity!" Paul called from a corner, "It's a couple of blocks from here but it definitely looks like vortex activity."

Jasmine nodded her head having Chloe usher Alex over to a separate room. "Is it him?" Jasmine said as they headed over to Paul.

Paul nodded, "Looks like it. He jumped out of the vortex about two blocks from here."

"He must actually be hopping around the different timelines like we thought," Jasmine muttered, "Meaning he either just came from the hub or from the way past with the Doctor and Josh."

"But I don't understand," Jack said softly, "Why even come here? He has nothing to gain from coming to your future."

Ianto saw Jasmine eye him for a brief second before turning back to the computer scren. "Oh there is always something he can use. If he's coming from the hub he's going to have Josh with him. It would be better for us if he's actually coming from the way past. He leaves Josh behind in the way past so he won't have any real leverage here if he decides to make a move."

"So what do we do then?" Michael asked.

"We wait," Jasmine said simply. "See if he even makes his way here. We don't want to step into this unless we absolutely have to. Right now we need to keep Ianto close, and we need to be ready to receive the Doctor eventually as well."

Jack sighed, "Assuming everything is still on track."

"Well we're all still here and remember it," Jasmine said, "So it should be." But that didn't keep her from being afraid of the outcome anyway. It was something the Doctor had told after that whole initial mess. Something that didn't make her feel comfortable about any of her timelines.

(Jasmine's Present)

Jasmine jolted up once again in the hub her head pounding with images. Josh was in her past if what she remembered was correct. Back then, she had thought it was her Josh, a very knowledgeable Josh, but still her Josh. She almost laughed to think now that she had seen a glimpse of future Josh. "They did a good job pretending," she muttered.

There was also something else that bothered her. She had actually encountered Xanatos back then. First the Doctor telling her about her future, and then seeing Xanatos even before he had tried to take over the world the first time. She had encountered both…so why the hell hadn't she initially remembered those incidences?

And then also what had bothered her was that Xanatos knew about him…and it even pained her to think about it now…he knew about why she had been running back then in the first place. She heard voices beside her and she could see Gwen, Jack, Martha, and Mickey standing together talking. Probably about her no doubt. It was then she remembered how Jack said he had been working for Torchwood for a while. That he had been keeping tabs on her…

She vaulted up ignoring the fact that her head was pounding. She made her way to the hub computer and found her way to the file system. And then she paused before typing in his name. As the files began to come up Jasmine only stood there in shock.

"Jasmine?" she heard Jack say coming up to her. But as he approached she swung her arm back slapping him across the face.

"What the hell?" Mickey said as they all rushed forward.

"How dare you," Jasmine said softly her head down. Jack couldn't see her eyes but he could see rage boiling in every cell of her body. "You had no right Jack," she said again softly every word soft and calculated.

Jack diverted his eyes to the computer screen and sighed, "I'm sorry Jas. I stumbled on that file while trying to keep track of you. I meant to delete it but…"

She slammed her fist down though cutting him off, "But you and the Doctor don't know how to mind your own damn business sometimes! My private life is not for you to explore every inch of Jack!" she was screaming at the top of her lungs now, which was not really helping her either. She felt dizzy again but she'd be damned if she fell unconscious again.

Gwen couldn't help but notice how pained Jasmine's eyes were. She knew what it felt like to have Torchwood knowing every aspect of your private life. But this was obviously something that it would have been better if they hadn't known at all.

"Jas," Jack began bringing his hand forward, "I'm sorry."

Jasmine laughed softly to herself, "Tell that to my past self. You should have known Xanatos hacked the Torchwood computers when he came the first time. So guess what he offered me back then?" Jasmine only glared at him angrily as he stood there silent. "He said that if I joined him then he would let me see "him" again."

Jack looked downcast at that. Xanatos had stooped that low to get her to go with him? "So Jack," Jasmine continued, "I would appreciate if you just left me alone right now."

Martha stepped forward, "Maybe we should get some air. I think we are all a little tense right now."

Jack didn't need a second telling as he marched out of the hub Gwen following close behind. Martha looked at Jasmine with kind eyes before heading out with Mickey as well. Jasmine put her head down, mad at herself for losing her cool like that. It always seemed anything concerning _him_ always managed to push her buttons. Suddenly though one last memory caught up with her from the past. The image of a blue box appearing in front of them. She turned around facing TARDIS. She took a deep breath as she realized what she had to do. She slowly made her way over to it hoping that this wasn't a mistake.

"Jack slow down!" Gwen called as he kept walking away from the hub. When he finally got a distance away he sat down his head in his hands. Martha and Mickey finally made their way over as well.

"What the hell happened in there?" Mickey asked.

"A mistake," Jack muttered rubbing his hand over his face, "I mistake I knew I was making a long time ago."

"What was it Jack?" Gwen asked, "What made her so angry?"

Jack sighed, "It was why she ran away in the first place. It was something she had only told one person. And that was a person she had trusted without a doubt. I had no right to be digging around in it but…I thought that…I though that I had reached that same level of trust with her. I guess I was wrong."

"I wouldn't say that," Gwen said softly, "You two had a connection that me and Ianto could feel right away. I think this was just an invasion of privacy she was not expecting. Not to mention it sounds like its going to be troublesome in her past. But like you said, the Doctor is there with her and he will never let her go with Xanatos."

Jack only smiled softly to himself. He wasn't conviced of that, but he wasn't going to discount her words just yet either. Maybe when this was all over, him and Jasmine could sit down and properly get to know each other again.

They all jolted though as they heard a familiar noise. The sound of an engine…

"No way!" Martha exclaimed but Jack was already heading back to the hub.

"Jasmine!" Jack cried running through the halls of the hub his heart racing. Did she know how to fly the TARDIS? Or was she using other means to make it capable of flight? He burst into the room just as the TARDIS disappeared from sight.

He yelled in frustration remembering a similar situation when the TARDIS had left him behind on a ship in the distant future. "Why does this always happen to me?" he muttered in frustration. The others only stood by as the TARDIS along with Jasmine disappeared from their sight.

(Jasmine's Past)

Jasmine, Josh, and the Doctor all stood in amazement as the TARDIS appeared in front of them. "What is that?" Jasmine muttered softly.

"That would be my ship," the Doctor muttered. Although he had no idea how it had gotten here. It should have found him a long time ago….but then he looked at Jasmine remembering what had been anchoring it in the future in the first place. Now it made sense he thought to himself. When Jasmine had zoned out here, her future self had been using her as an anchor to get here.

"Well are we going inside the tiny wooden box that is supposedly your ship or not?" Jasmine said slowly making her way towards to the TARDIS. Her face was playful, not believing like everybody else that a policebox could not possibly be a spaceship. Josh smiled wondering if that was how he had looked the first time he had seen the TARDIS

"Wait," the Doctor said stepping forward, "Actually I need you to stay here with Josh for a minute."

"Why what's wrong?" Jasmine said semi-concerned.

"I just need to make sure everything is okay. It's been gone from my sight for a while, I don't how it is on the inside, for all I know it could be a mess. So stay with Josh while I go check it out." She stared at him through narrowed eyes but just nodded her head in return. As the Doctor entered the TARDIS, Jasmine turned to the Josh standing beside her and smiled.

"So you seem relatively okay with this," Jasmine said calmly.

Josh shook his head, "I really don't have any words. It's just so weird all of this." He was lying through his teeth and he prayed for once that it worked.

Jasmine laughed quietly to herself drawing his attention, "So I see you haven't gotten that much better at lying in the future have you?"

The Doctor rushed into the TARDIS to find…nobody there? Maybe the TARDIS had just stopped it's connection to Jasmine and found him afterall. But as he looked around his froze to find Jasmine collapsed on the other side of the TARDIS console. Despite her being very still she was still breathing and from what he could tell her face seemed almost relaxed. That tension from being connected to the TARDIS must have finally gone.

"Jasmine?" he said gently shaking her awake. At first she didn't stir but then she let out a few protesting moans as she slowly awakened. "Try not to move too quickly," the Doctor said simply, "You used a lot of energy getting here. But now he said putting his hand to her forehead, "You are going to be much better off."

He turned as somebody came in and breathed a sigh of relief to see Josh. "I thought I told you to stay outside?" the Doctor said almost irritably.

"Yeah well," Josh kind of mumbled, "She kind of figured out I'm not her Josh."

The Doctor looked at him a look of annoyance on his face, "You couldn't just stand there quietly while I checked things out."

Josh shrugged his shoulders, "I tried but…she knows me too well."

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "A year traveling with me and you still seem pretty useless."

Josh shook his head smiling as the Doctor made his way back to the door. Nice to see that he was still useless after all this time. He would definitely regret those words in the future.

The Doctor turned to him, "Stay here with her and I will talk to the…other her and then we'll go back." Josh nodded his head as he rushed out.

"You need to go right?" Jasmine said almost immediately as the Doctor came out.

The Doctor stopped in his tracks surprised by her sudden revelation. "Well yes," but I thought a proper explanation would help…"

She shook her head, "Knowing you that would take to long and you look like you are in a hurry. Not to mention Josh seemed pretty anxious as well."

The Doctor looked back at the TARDIS, "Well yes but…"

She put her fingers to her lips, "Don't worry…I know its me in there and that's why you won't let me see. Go sort everything out," she said smiling, "It seems we have plenty of time to figure things out."

The Doctor only nodded his head meekly in agreement, "Yes well I will do that. You should go somewhere safe in case Xanatos comes back."

She nodded her head, "Don't worry I will. You take care of yourself, myself, and Josh."

"Will do," he said walking back towards the TARDIS smiling to himself. "Oh but Doctor," she added at the last moment, "Don't forget to come back now."

The Doctor smiled, "Oh don't worry," he said opening the door, "As I said before…its kind of a set thing." And with that he headed back into the TARDIS.

When the Doctor came back in he wasn't surprised to see Jasmine glued to the TARDIS monitor trying to sort things out. "Well, we are feeling better?" he said smiling.

She smiled smugly at him, "Yeah for now. I still can't believe I don't remember all of this before now."

"Yeah well when we are not in a hurry remind me to explain it sometime."

"Will do," she said smiling, "So now what?"

"Now," the Doctor said smiling, "We go get Ianto."

TBC

Please Please Please Review!


	16. Chapter 16

Lost in Time and Mind

Ob1MegOb1

Author's Note: Wow already on Chapter 16, usually it takes me forever to get this far…and actually many of my fanfictions have been lucky to get this far. And this story is starting to come to its conclusion as well. Speaking of conclusions who saw the season finale of Doctor Who? I won't say anything in case some have not seen it but lets just say it was a very interesting ending to an interesting season 5. I am going to also say right now that I am severely messing with the laws of time and such in this story. I figure though it's fanfiction so I can mess around a little ;) . I will try to explain everything in due time but for now you will just have to endure. Okay on to Chapter 16!

Chapter 16

Reunions

(Jasmine's present)

Jasmine only hit a few buttons to help stablilize the TARDIS, but this time she just let the Doctor do most of the flying. She was not entirely sure how she had done it considering she had, had only one lesson from the Doctor in her time. She surprisingly was still linked to the TARDIS though not as intensely as before. Wait…why was it still linked to her? The rightful master of the TARDIS was here so why was it still holding on?

"It's protecting your mind until you can defend yourself," the Doctor said as he continued to flip switches, "because believe it or not you should be passed out for a month after all the energy you just used."

Jasmine just stared at him, not surprised at what he had said. She had felt power like that before, but when she had done this…she had been really afraid that she wasn't going to wake up. She decided that was a topic for a later time.

"How do you know where he is?" she said simply to the Doctor. She was curious herself as to what Ianto's whereabouts could be.

"You don't know?" the Doctor said eyebrows raised a slightly surprised tone in his voice. Jasmine shrugged her shoulders frustrated once again at the fact that these moments in time were still a blur with her.

"When I grabbed Xanatos' hand to stop him, I was able to see into his mind thanks to all the residual energy from him trying to break you," the Doctor said simply. And then he looked almost surprised, "Actually it was pretty easy to figure out really. I mean this whole thing has been a coincidence….this is just the icing on the cake."

Jasmine suddenly remembered when the Doctor had grabbed her hand back then as well... "Doctor," she said softly, "When you grabbed my hand back there…"

"Yeah," the Doctor said interrupting her, "Let's talk about that some other time okay?" He smiled softly at her, and Jasmine's heart raced wondering what he had seen. When his hand had met hers, now after all this time with him, she knew which planet she had seen…the planet engulfed in flames. She had seen his worse memory…had he seen hers as well? But once again she tried to find a way out of the conversation. It was then that she finally saw Josh standing over by the door. Now she remembered he had been here when she woke up.

She walked over to him and stood in front of him her eyes steely. Josh for once though just stared her down as well. She couldn't believe how different he was since they had parted ways, for her, a year ago. But then again hadn't he always been this strong? Hadn't he been the one to pull her from the edge when…

"Jasmine I…" Josh began but Jasmine cut him off with a swift slap to the face. Josh couldn't believe it at first. The last time she had physically struck him had been…well…a long time ago.

"You idiot," she said lightly hitting him on the shoulder. He couldn't help but notice her voice was shaking, "What were you trying to accomplish?"

"I'm sorry," he muttered, "I had a feeling about Ianto's whereabouts…and I thought…"

"You thought that if you were his prisoner you could confirm that?"

Josh looked at her sheepishly, "Well yeah…"

She shook her head, and for a moment he could have sworn he saw tears in her eyes. "Idiot," she muttered, "you are still such an idiot."

Josh smiled softly as he put his arms around her holding her close. "Sorry," he muttered, "I'm so sorry." He could feel her warm tears on his shirt and he sighed, surprised that he had caused her to worry so much.

They all jolted a little though as they finally touched down. The Doctor looked at them a little sheepishly as they started to head towards the door. "Wait!" he said stopping Jasmine before she could open the door, "Sorry Jas but you have to stay here."

"What? Why?" Jasmine said incredulously.

Josh was amazed though as he realized that no words needed to pass between them. She knew that when the Doctor said no it was most likely for the best. And Josh suddenly wondered if they were in her future like he had initially thought.

Jasmine sighed next to him and she rolled her eyes almost in realization. Josh suddenly wondered what it must feel like to feel your own presence in a different time.

"You understand now?" the Doctor said.

Jasmine nodded her head although she still wasn't quite convinced she shouldn't go. No offense to him but her future self probably would have been prepared for something like this. Then again she probably needed to stay near the TARDIS because she knew how pathetic she could be in her current state. She wouldn't be any help in a confrontation and she knew it. Besides…no more laws of time needed to be well…close or on the edge of broken today. Finally she gave in and sighed, "You had better go so we can get back to the present."

The Doctor smiled at her, "Don't worry we will be back before you know it."

Jasmine and Josh both looked at him with a confused look, "We?"

The Doctor looked at them with surprised looks as well, "Well yes I thought you would have been able to tell Josh's future self isn't here so…there's no harm in him coming."

Jasmine did kind of jolt at that. It was true that she had not felt his presence when they had landed. Maybe their future selves knew that they were coming?

(Jasmines future)

"The TARDIS just landed outside," Michael chimed in at the hub computer. Jasmine ran over to the computer console Jack at her side as well.

She smiled at the sight of it, "Yep that would be our TARDIS," she muttered to Jack.

"I know," Jack smiled, "Seems like ages ago that we saw it before its makeover."

"Still looks like a blue box to me," Paul muttered.

"Yeah well it's the inside that makes all the difference apparently," Michael muttered back to him.

"Has anybody come out yet?" Jasmine asked ignoring their comments. As with most people they often got annoyed when her and Jack went all nostalgic with the Doctor. And the truth was…she was really excited to see this Doctor again.

"Anybody?" Jack asked, "Shouldn't it be just the Doc?"

Jasmine sighed to herself, "Not necessarily."

Michael looked at her confused, "What do you mean not necessarily? Shouldn't you know exactly what's happening?"

Jasmine looked at him sheepishly, "Not necessarily." Jack just laughed at the comment and she shrugged her shoulders, used to the fact by now that some things she just couldn't remember.

"You want to greet him Jack?" Jasmine said leaning back in a nearby chair.

"Shouldn't we just meet him out there, and leave?" Ianto said a little anxious just to get back to his own time. He was hoping that maybe if they hurried Jasmine and Jack might just forget…

"Not so fast," Jasmine said from her corner, "I am sure more than anything the Doctor wants to get a look in here and make sure we are not up to anything he doesn't approve of. And second…I need to talk to you before you go."

"It's as simple as that?" Ianto said even though he knew it was anything but that.

Jack was already pulling on his jacket and preparing himself for the Doctor. Jasmine rolled her eyes, "Oh its not like he hasn't seen you looking any worse before."

"Shut it," Jack said playfully as her and Ianto started heading off to a separate room.

Jasmine closed the door behind her and Ianto and she turned to him a smile still on her face. But as Ianto looked at the table there was a glass of water on the table and he knew it wasn't for her.

(The Doctor and Josh)

"This is a warehouse," Josh muttered as he followed the Doctor towards the warehouse across the way. The Doctor smiled to himself at the familiarity of the warehouse.

"Yeah well I am sure you will find out the reasons for moving the base in the future," the Doctor muttered.

A door on the side of the warehouse opened and the Doctor wasn't surprised to see the all too familiar Captain. "What its how many years in the future and you still dress like you're from the Second World War?"

The Doctor was taken aback by the nostalgic look in Jack's eyes despite his usual bright smile. But the true surprise in his eyes was when his gaze fell on Josh. It was a look of sadness and was that…regret? It was a look that the Doctor knew all too well and he hoped for once that he was wrong.

"Doctor," Jack said quietly stepping forward and meeting him in an embrace, "Its been awhile."

"Has it really?" he said surprised.

"Well…" Jack said trying to find the words but finally just said, "Unfortunately that would be telling."

"Right," the Doctor said uneasily before turning towards the entrance, "Alright then chop chop where is Ianto?"

"Jasmine is tying up the loose ends concerning him, and then he will be right out. Meanwhile do you want to see?" Jack said indicating inside the hub, "Who knows…maybe this will be somebody's inspiration for the future, "he said winking in Josh's direction.

As they started to head inside Josh stopped the Doctor, "Should I be going in if I'm actually…I mean this is technically…"

The Doctor laughed softly, "Don't worry about. I wouldn't let you in here if there were that many forces in play."

Josh only shook his head still not any more comfortable with the situation than he was before. The Doctor sighed to himself knowing that Torchwood had the capability to help him forget if he ended up figuring out anything too important. Several faces stopped and looked up though as they entered.

Josh stopped as he recognized one face he had not seen in a long while. "Michael?" he asked confused a slow smile spreading on his face. He hadn't seen Michael since Jasmine left. Out of all her family though he had been the one he kept in contact with. So its not surprising that he's here. Of all the family to figure out what had happened to her he had expected it to be Michael.

Michael paused at the hub computer not completely ready for the fact that his close friend was going to walk in with the Doctor, "Josh?" he said softly.

"No way you join Torchwood?" Josh said walking forward with a smile.

The Doctor looked on confused as the two began to talk. "That would be Jasmine's brother," Jack said at his side.

"Brother?" the Doctor said surprised, "She has a brother?" The Doctor was just talking now though. He saw the same pain in Michael's eyes at the sight of Josh as Jack had when they first arrived. "Jack," he said softly, "Why isn't Josh here?"

"Doc please," Jack said his eyes looking mournfully at the Doctor, "you're the one who told me knowing the future is a dangerous thing."

But the Doctor didn't need Jack to say it now because it was written so clearly all over his face. The Doctor looked over at Josh and sighed. He was going to have to wipe his mind of his time here when it was all over. Just in case he was picking up the same signals he was.

The Doctor heard a door open across the hub and two figures came out. Ianto and Jasmine. As her eyes met his there was a great blankness on her face. It almost seemed like she was unsure to react to him being there. And then slowly her face broke into a wide smile and she ran over and hugged him close.

"Oh how I have missed you," she muttered. She pulled away and suddenly tried to look professional in front of her team. "No offense," she said smiling, "It hasn't been as much fun without you."

"Wow," Josh said over from where Michael was and Jasmine turned to him her eyes wide. At first Josh thought he saw a pained expression pass over her face. But then it disappeared in a moment and she smiled walking forward, "Oh my God this is so weird," she said hugging him.

"You're telling me," Josh said as they separated, "I will now have seen three different versions of you tonight."

"True," she said laughing, "Very true." But she didn't know if that was true at all. She didn't remember Josh coming out with the Doctor in her memories…hadn't Josh stayed…?

Jack nudged Jasmine indicating Ianto, "I assume we are all set?"

She smiled sadly, "Yes we are. The Retcon should be taking effect once they head back." She turned to him her eyes sad as well, "Are you okay?"

He smiled, "Yes. You?"

As she turned back and looked at Josh and the Doctor standing side by side she felt a great rush of emotions she hadn't felt in a long time. "No," she said softly. Jack gently gripped her hand and squeezed it.

"I know," he muttered. The truth was that after living for so long he was used to people coming in and out of his life. But Jasmine…she only had this one life and in that life she had lost three people she had cared the most about. And now two of them were standing in front of her, and she was supposed to act okay. It was hard being the head of a group of people and hide that. They had never actually hid their emotions because everybody figured out pretty quickly what were forbidden topics or not. But everyday had been a struggle for her and him to forget theirs and to move on. And they needed to show that they had, that they couldn't be comprised by these three people anymore.

Suddenly Jasmine's hand gripped his like a vice and he looked over. She was looking out into space but he knew better. "Oh no," he muttered standing in front of her, "Come on Jay what's wrong?"

The Doctor turned around and when he saw Jasmine as she was he immediately turned to Ianto and Josh. "We need to go now," he said his eyes intense.

"Go hurry!" Jack said not caring at this point. Whenever Jasmine had these zone out it meant something was changing and usually not for the better. As much as he wanted to talk and interact with them more he knew it was more of a danger at this point to have them here. As they headed toward the entrance though the doors to the hub wouldn't open.

"Come on!" the Doctor said pounding on the doors, "Open them!"

Michael typed away furiously at the hub keyboard, "I can't," he said looking up helplessly at the Doctor, "I don't have control anymore."

The Doctor pulled out his screwdriver and began to furiously work at the door. "What does this mean?" Ianto said concerned.

"It means something is changing," Jack said, "Something about these events are happening that wasn't supposed to. Everything's becoming fuzzy," he said his voice falling away as he realized he couldn't remember the outcome of this whole ordeal anymore.

"Doctor," Josh said, "Jasmine's in the TARDIS by herself."

The Doctor looked at him irritably, "I know why do you think I am trying to get out?"

Josh turned back to the rest of the Torchwood team, "Is there anyway you can get in contact with her?"

Jack shook his head, "No…she's on her own."

(Back in the TARDIS)

Jasmine was tapping her fingers impatiently on the TARDIS console. "I thought he said he would be back before I knew it," she mumbled irritably. Then again when could she ever take anything the Doctor said at face value? He was probably chatting away with Jack and…her futureself. That still felt so weird to think about.

She leaned back trying to stop thinking about such things. She had decided to lounge on one of the beds in the TARDIS to help her aching head. She had hoped that once she found the Doctor that would be the end of the headaches. But as per usual, nothing ever ended when she wanted.

There was the sound of the TARDIS opening and she bolted up ready to be gone now. "Oi, its about time you were…" but she stopped as she saw nobody in the console room.

She walked around beginning to think she had gone crazy. She was sure she had…but as she turned around though there was a bright flash in her eyes and there was suddenly a great rush pain. It was a feeling she knew all to well.

"Do as I say or they will all die," a voice said. Jasmine felt the pain increase as she tried to fight it. But she had been off guard and worse she still wasn't fully recovered.

"It will do no good to fight and the more time you waste the less they have," the voice said once again. Finally Jasmine couldn't take it anymore, and her worry for the Doctor and Josh was increased ten fold as she realized what he had planned. So she reached for the TARDIS console and she simply let her mind go…

(In the hub)

"I've got it!" the Doctor cried as they heard the locking mechanism on the door unlock. Everybody quickly rushed over and began pushing at the door as hard as they could. Except for Jasmine who stood there still. Her mind was reloading with images and she watched as Jack struggled with the same. It wasn't the first time this had happened. It was the danger of being around her. Things were always changing.

But as they all rushed out, even Jack, to try and reach the TARDIS, Jasmine already knew they wouldn't make it in time. He would be stranded again without the TARDIS. How were they going to get back?

She heard footsteps approaching her. She had closed her eyes to keep the room from spinning as her mind reset. The images often went too fast so she didn't dare try to decipher them yet. But these footsteps approaching...they were too heavy to be Chloe or Alexander. They were footsteps she recognized but…they shouldn't be here.

"Hey!" she heard Chloe call across the hub, "You were supposed to keep out of sight." Jasmine knew the changes had already settled into the mind of the team. The time travelers were always the ones left to remember the changes. That was her and Jack.

"I know," the all too familiar voice said, "But things have changed."

"What do you mean," Chloe said irritably, "this was the plan from the beginning."

The owner of the voice leaned forward and whispered in Jasmine's ear the answer, "Not for us."

As the images finally came together Jasmine's eyes shot open and she couldn't believe what she saw. Her heart was racing at the sight of him. Things usually changed when events in her life fluctuated but nothing…nothing this big. He gently put something in her hands, "You are going to need this." And then he leaned forward and whispered, "Sorry I was late," before kissing her gently but passionately on the lips. It was then she knew this wasn't her past but her present, and that it was possible for time to change in her favor.

TBC

Please Please Please Review!


	17. Chapter 17

Lost in Time and Mind

Ob1MegOb1

Author's Note: Okay first of all I have to apologize for the short chapter. I have two stories I am working on and they are both in high demand and I don't want to keep my faithful readers waiting on either of them . So the nice thing is I will be updating quicker, the downside being the chapters will be shorter lol…but hopefully that doesn't mean you don't like them any less . This does kind of feel like a filler chapter but that's because in the next the showdown finally begins. So I hope you like and continue to read and review as always. Enjoy!

Chapter 17

Everything Changes

(Jasmine's Future)

The Doctor just stared increduosly at where the TARDIS had been. Where they had left it just left it a few feet from the hub. And for some odd reason he had once again managed to lose it.

"Don't worry," he heard Jasmine say behind him, "Wait until the Pandorica opens. You are never ever going to let anyone else drive the TARDIS after that for a while. Or so you say," she said flashing a sarcastic smile.

But the Doctor once again dismissed her smart comments about his future. And besides the Pandorica was a myth…moving on. "Why?" the Doctor said irritably, "Why on Earth did you just drive away with my TARDIS while I am still here?"

Jasmine raised her eyebrow in his direction, "I don't know, I'm still trying to figure things out myself."

"What do you mean?" Michael asked surprised, "You knew this was going to happen."

"Yeah that's why we had the backup plan," Paul said alongside him.

Jasmine looked at Jack with one eyebrow raised. She knew he was having the same conflicting feelings as her. "Wow," Jack muttered, "pretty instantaneous like you said. I remember everything but they don't. The changes just instantly take place in their minds. It's like the year that never happened times a hundred," he said referencing the time he had been held captive by the Master.

"Yes, and lets not let everybody become aware of it," the Doctor said behind them. Jasmine smiled at that. So he did notice that something had changed. Well, she would hope he would notice considering he is a Timelord and all. And especially since he was the one who was going to explain all of this to her someday.

"Anyways," she said turning to Ianto and Josh, "I have a favor to ask."

"Yeah?" Josh asked knowing that look in her eye all too well. She was going to ask him to give her and the Doctor some space. It wasn't the first time she had been like this…unfortunately. But as he watched her, he had this weird nagging reason that there was more to it.

"You see that warehouse across the way?" she said indicating the one across the pier. "I need you guys to go inside for a few minutes."

"What?" Ianto asked, "Shouldn't we be trying to figure out a way to get out of this timeline?"

"Yes," she answered simply, "but I need you to trust me on why you need to. I promise the Doctor will be over in a few minutes and then you can return to the present with him."

Ianto looked over at Josh with an incredulous look on his face, "And how are we going to do that with no time travel device in sight?" He turned to Josh, "You're not actually believing this are you?" Josh looked into Jasmine's eyes though and he knew she was sincere. This was more to this, and he knew they wouldn't fully understand it anyway. It would be quicker all around if it was just the Doctor she had to explain things to and not necessarily the rest of them.

Finally Jack stepped forward, "Come on you two lets go. Mike, Paul you can come too."

"What? Why?" they both said at the same time.

"Just trust me okay?" Jack said annoyed that they were questioning him and Jasmine…again. But what else was new. She had a very overprotective brother, and besides…they didn't remember what was going on anyway.

As they all slowly walked away the Doctor just watched it with the greatest curiosity on his face. They should be in a hurry right now, but why did he get this nagging sensation that they needed to wait? He had sensed a change in the timestream, but it had seemed subtle…or at least subtle for him. But as they finally made their way to the warehouse, and Jasmine waved someone out he couldn't believe who came out of the hub. His whole demeanor was different, but considering he was nonexistent a few minutes ago it didn't really matter. The fact that he was there was amazing.

"Wow," the figure said smiling, "I never thought you would be that shocked about seeing annoying stupid me."

The Doctor just stood there surprised, until a smile broke over his face, "Not stupid, but brilliant!" and he stepped forward giving him a hug. "Oh actually that was kind of weird," he said with a weird look on his face. "I mean this whole situation is kind of weird because I don't really know any of you and yet I feel so…" he said trying to find the right word.

"Attached?" Jasmine said softly.

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah I guess that works."

"Yeah well being in a time where you are pretty cared about by three people can do that to you," she said simply. "But hopefully you understand what's going on Doctor because you have to explain it to me some day."

The Doctor simply nodded his head, "Don't worry I do. You have to be one of the most complicated people I have met timestream wise but…hey I think it's brilliant."

Jasmine smiled, "Good. It's weird I guess I am technically going to be on good terms with the current you again."

The Doctor scrunched his eyesbrows, "We weren't on good terms in this time?" he said almost kind of disappointed.

"It was complicated," Jasmine said her eyes sad at the remembrance of it. But her eyes lit up as she looked at the man next to her, "But since the source of that disagreement is here again, I think we are going to be okay."

"And now," the figure said smiling, "to show you that I'm still not completely useless," he handed something to the Doctor. The Doctor was surprised to see that it was Jasmine's vortex manipulator.

"Wait you had that this entire time?" the Doctor said incredulously, "Why did you kill yourself then using the TARDIS back then?"

Jasmine sighed, "I was really stubborn back then for some reason. I remember Jack told me to use it to get you, but for some odd reason I said no. Truth be told," she said kind of sheepishly, "I hate using them. They hurt like hell, and they are not always accurate. I speak from personal experience of course," she said smiling. But then she said, "Truth was I was afraid to use it. What if I didn't end up in the right place or time? This thing always has to recharge everytime you use it and I knew that my chances of being accurate with the TARDIS were much better. And besides…I did use it before."

The Doctor's looked turned to one of surprise, "Before things changed?"

She nodded, "And while things turned our alright, I am thinking the decision to use the TARDIS is going to ultimately be a better one but who knows. That's the problem when you're me and you have the ability to change events within your timestream without realizing. You truly have to take it day by day and just live your life without wondering if you are going to change the future as well."

The Doctor smiled, "Couldn't have said it better. Although I probably will." Jasmine just rolled her eyes at that, "Don't worry you will."

The Doctor reluctantly took the manipulator and grimaced, "I don't know about using this now. I mean couldn't the same thing happen to me that happened to you?"

Jasmine laughed, "I think if you could get Jack's piece of crap manipulator to work correctly in the year 100 trillion I think you'll do just fine with mine. Mine's a better model than his anyways."

The Doctor smiled, "I guess you're right."

Jasmine turned her eyes toward the warehouse where the others were waiting and sighed, "Well I guess this means you should get going."

The Doctor smiled sadly, "Well at least I know we are going to see each other again. Or hopefully we will barring any changes."

Jasmine only nodded as she came forward and hugged him. Then she playfully ran her hand through his hair, "I will get to see you and your wonderful hair one more time."

The Doctor rolled his eyes at the comment as he started to head toward the warehouse. "Doctor!" Jasmine called one more time and he turned to her. "The darkest days are also the ones that provide the greatest light." The Doctor looked at her kind of confused as she said it and she laughed, "Don't worry it will make sense I promise."

He nodded his head and quickly headed over to the warehouse.

TBC

Please Please Please Review!


	18. Chapter 18

Lost in Time and Mind

Ob1MegOb1

Author's Note: So here we are in Chapter 18. I actually have very little to say this time around for the author's note. So let's just get to the chapter okay? Enjoy!

Chapter 18

Time to Go Back

Josh sat against one of the far walls in the warehouse playing around with some random piece of scrap as they waited for the Doctor. "I'm surprised," Ianto said next to him. "I'm surprised you didn't argue with having us leave."

Josh looked over at Jack, "There was a reason why they asked us to leave. Isn't that right Jack?"

Jack looked at him, "Yes. That's true. Let's put it this way, this situation is already complicated enough, and we don't need to add an unnecessary paradox to that."

"Wait so that means one of us is out there talking to them?" Ianto said indicating him and Josh. But Josh could see in the sad look in Jack's eyes that it wasn't Ianto out there talking to them. He had seen it since they first arrived…everytime that Jack looked at Ianto it was with a great amount of sadness.

"Basically yeah," Jack said softly, "One of you is going to help the Doctor get you back."

Ianto got up and went to stand next to Jack, "You said something changed, and now all the sudden people who weren't there before are there now. For the first time since I came here Jasmine smiled in a way that was purely happy."

Jack looked at him seriously, "Well that's what happens when somebody comes back from the dead."

Ianto stared at Jack, "It's Josh?" he said quietly so that his Josh wouldn't overhear it.

Jack smiled, "Yep. Jasmine…how do I explain it…her path in time is always changing it's never fixed. And when she is around people she tends to change their timelines as well. There was a big shift just now…we've never had somebody come back from the dead before…usually it's just small events that are changed." Jack paused and then continued, "Because Jasmine, Josh, the Doctor and I have traveled through time, we notice the changes but the others don't. We always remember everything." And Ianto couldn't help but notice the sadness and pain still written all over Jack's face.

Suddenly the doors to the warehouse burst open and the Doctor strode in carrying something in his hand. "Ianto! Josh! Let's go." Jack stared in amazement to see the Doctor carrying around Jasmine's manipulator. So that hunk of junk had survived all this time.

"Doctor," Jack said coming forward slipping something into his hand, "Only use them if you have to." They were leftover Retcon pills and like he had said, he only needed to use them if he felt like he needed to. Then he put on a smile, "Well Doc it was really good to see you again."

"Well I would say the same but since I am about to see you in a few minutes," the Doctor said grinning.

"Joshua!" Michael said coming forward as they prepard to go, "You had better take care of yourself. You and Jasmine."

"Don't worry," Josh said smiling, "We'll keep an eye out for you."

Michael smiled stepping back as the Doctor made the final adjustments he needed to make on the manipulator. He looked up and sighed, "Hopefully this hunk of junk is able to at least land us close to where we need to be. You two need to grab on," he said to Josh and Ianto. They both grabbed an arm and then after taking a deep breath they were gone in a flash of light.

(Jasmine's present time)

_She was standing on the edge of a rooftop looking down at the cars below. She was filled with such an overbearing sadness that she could hardly stand it. All she wanted to do was take that one necessary step off and it would all go away. But suddenly a strong hand grabbed hers pulling her away from the edge. "What the hell are you doing?" a familiar voice cried. She looked up at angrily at Josh's brown eyes._

"_How dare you!" she cried, "Why did you stop me?"_

"_Because I'm your friend dammit, and I'm not going to watch you do the same thing that David did!" He may have sounded angry but Jasmine could see the fear in his eyes._

"_So what if I do?" she said crying, "I want to be with him and this is the only way."_

"_No it's not!" Josh said grabbing her by the shoulders, "He was my best friend too! But he wouldn't want this for anyone especially you!"_

"_You don't know that," she muttered the sadness only continuing to grow stronger in her heart. She couldn't bear this feeling. This feeling of hopelessness._

"_Come on Jasmine talk to me!" Josh begged, "You need to let me in."_

_She shook her head, but as she looked up she was taken aback. "You need to let me in," Xanatos said his eyes blazing in front of hers._

"_No!" she cried and the whole world dissolved around her._

She fell to the floor of the TARDIS her head pounding and her body burning. She heard a frustrated laugh next to her, "Oh I was so close! You are so weak when it comes to those two. Josh and was it…David?"

Jasmine cringed at the sound of his name, but she didn't have time to think about that. This was bad…he was invading her mind and she wasn't even realizing it. And each time he was getting a better grasp to the point that she couldn't fight him anymore. One more attack like that and she was finished.

Xanatos sat her up and he looked her in the eyes. "When are you going to realize that its just better to give in. I don't want to keep hurting you like this, but it's the only way I can get you to realize where you truly belong…as the strongest weapon at my side."

Jasmine turned to him her eyes steely despite her exhaustion, "You can go to hell."

Xanatos smiled, "Fine…but only if you'll join me." Her put his gloved hands to her head again and she screamed as the pain rushed through her body.

(Inside the hub)

Jack stared at the security camera footage again. The TARDIS had landed some time ago but instead of rushing out they had waited for them to come out. And after ten minutes nobody had immerged yet from the TARDIS.

Mickey shook his head, "Something's wrong. He would never take this long to come out of the TARDIS."

Jack knew that. He had a bad feeling ever since it had left. Because the whole time the TARDIS was gone there had been no sign of Xanatos either. That worried him that maybe he had followed the TARDIS back to Jasmine's past. But there was no way he would have been able to pilot the TARDIS back here though. Then again he hadn't known that Jasmine would be able to pilot the TARDIS either…

"Jack!" Gwen said from the other side of the hub computer, "We have an energy reading a few blocks from here."

Jack rushed over, "Do we have CCTV cameras in the area?" She quickly pulled the nearest one up. At first they didn't see anything and then they made out the disgruntled forms of the Doctor, Josh, and…

"Ianto!" Gwen and Jack said together. And while his heart soared to see Ianto okay it fell at the same time as well.

"Where's Jasmine?" he said his voice soft, "And why the hell are they here by vortex manipulator instead of the TARDIS?

"Jasmine must have brought the TARDIS back herself," Martha said quickly.

"But why not with them?" Jack said indicating the three of them on the camera. They had already took off at run in the direction of the hub. They would probably gt here within a few minutes.

"Alright I say we open up the TARDIS and find out for ourselves," Mickey said.

"Agreed," Jack muttered, "Let's go!"

(Jasmine)

_She was in a dark room, and her heart was pounding. There was a tall figure in front of her. He had on a plain white t-shirt with jeans, and his dark black hair was a mess. "David?" she said softly._

_His whole body went rigid at the sound of her voice, "I thought you were going out tonight?"  
_

_She shook her head, "Unfortunately my friends had to cancel. What are you doing? Why are all the lights out?"_

_He turned around and she was scared by the look in his eyes. It was a hopelessness and despair she had never seen in their long time together. But it was what he was holding in his hands that scared her. It was a gun._

"_I'm sorry," he muttered, "I didn't want to do this with you here."_

_Her eyes were wide and already she was starting to panic, "Why? Wha-What are you doing?" she said her hand flying to her mouth in horror. She reached out to him desperately, "Please put that away-we can talk."_

_David shook his head sadly, "Not anymore we can't. I'm so sorry Jaybird. I never thought it would come to this." Her eyes went wide as he used his pet name for her. The one he used when he was signifying his deep and close emotions for her. He started to put the gun to his head but as he did he saw the desperate look in her eyes and he paused. _

_She was shaking out of dread as he stepped towards her. He extended his hand and to her horror placed the gun in hers. "What are you doing?" she nearly cried out._

"_You have been my friend and partner for years now. Ever since we were kids. I now realize the decision is not mine alone but yours as well."_

_Jasmine stared at him horrified, "What do you mean?"_

_He stepped back extending himself out and making himself a better target. "The choice is now yours. Either you can end my life and suffering, or you can drop the gun and have me but at a cost. That cost could very well be our happiness."_

_Jasmine's heart was racing…how could he do this to her? She loved him beyond all belief. Jasmine, Josh and him had been friends since childhood. Even if she didn't love him like life itself she still would never take his life._

"_You know I'm unhappy," he said his voice serious, "Would you really only have half of me?"_

_She was beginning to cry now. She could see the unhappiness in his face and she couldn't stand it. But…. "I can't," she muttered._

"_You can't?" he cried, "Even though I'm dying inside!" At that she raised the gun, cocking it, and preparing to help him. To help to erase that pain in his eyes. "You know you have to do it," he said softly, "For us."_

_A shot rang out, but David didn't feel any pain. He looked up to see that she had shot straight up in the air. "I can't," she said dropping the gun and running into his arms, "I can't! Whatever it is that is hurting you we will figure it out…together." _

_He held her in his arms and he couldn't help but smile, "Fine you win." And she smiled to hear him say that. "Stay here with me," he muttered, "Stay here a while." She felt herself getting tired and slowly she slumped in his arms. Her tear stained eyes were now closed and deep in sleep._

She was staring straight ahead her eyes blank and empty. There was no signal of life except for the steady beating of her heart, but all signs of Jasmine were gone. Xanatos let out a final laugh of success. "Finally," he said smiling at her, "You are finally mine…Jasmine Dinea."

(Outside the hub)

The Doctor came to a dead halt as the TARDIS came into sight. He could feel it…it was like her very existence had dropped off the face of this world.

"Doctor?" Josh said his eyes confused, "What's wrong?"

The Doctor shook his head, "We're too late. She's gone."

TBC

Please Please Please Review!


	19. Chapter 19

Lost in Time and Mind

Ob1MegOb1

Author's Note: And the showdown begins finally in this chapter. Oh do I apparently know how to write intense scenes, because I am getting it for this story and my other I am currently writing as well. I just seem to have a dark mind for some reason…just kidding. Anyways so here we are at Chapter 19 and everybody from the present are finally back together again. What craziness shall ensue? Enjoy!

Chapter 19

You See Through Me

The Doctor was racing now as fast as he could to the Torchwood hub. He could feel the prescence of the TARDIS but now Jasmine's had disappeared. Had she severed herself from the TARDIS at last and that was why he couldn't feel her anymore? Josh was just keeping up with the Doctor, while Ianto was farther behind. The Doctor could tell Josh had traveled with him before. You definitely had to be very adept at running if you wanted to travel with him. Putting that aside he ran even faster as the TARDIS finally came into sight.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw everybody from the hub come running out also. "Doctor!" Jack called, "Where is she?"

"She was in the TARDIS when she left us stranded," the Doctor said still running. Suddenly there was a giant burst of energy and everybody went flying to the ground. The Doctor recognized this energy from the first time he had landed here at the beginning of all this. As he got to his feet he stopped to see Jasmine standing in front of the TARDIS.

Her eyes were blank to all appearances but he could a fear and anger boiling beneath them. Her hair had fallen out of it its braid and was flowing around her changing her appearance entirely

"Jasmine," he heard Josh say behind him and he got up starting to run towards her.

"No Josh wait!" the Doctor said reaching out but it too late. Another burst of energy and Josh was flying in the air and ramming himself into Jack and the others from the Torchwood hub.

"Jasmine," the Doctor said stepping forward.

"Stay back!" she said her voice seeming to echo all around them. The Doctor knew her powers were getting stronger and maybe starting to go beyond her control. They all turned at the sound of somebody laughing and they realized it was Xanatos coming out from behind her.

"Xanatos!" Jack yelled pulling a gun.

"No Jack stop!" the Doctor yelled but Jack had already fired off. All their hearts stopped as Jasmine stepped in front of Xanatos. But the Doctor watched amazed as she stopped the bullet right in front of her.

Her voice and face were fierce as she said, "I won't let you hurt him!"

"What the hell?" Jack said.

"What have you done?" Josh demanded, "What have you done to her?"

Xanatos smiled evilly at them, "It was a rather simple matter. That's what happens when you have emotional pasts. All I had to do was twist it the right way and then…she was mine."

"Jasmine," Josh muttered, "it's me, it's Josh. It's the Doctor and Jack. We're not your enemies," he said desperately.

Jasmine's eyes changed a little when she saw Josh but at his words they went steely again, "I don't know who you're talking about. I don't know the Doctor and anybody named Jack. And you," she said addressing Josh, "I don't want to hear a word from you."

Josh was taken aback by her words, but the Doctor felt like he recognized this attitude before. He remembered that she had been like this when he had seen her in the past. Something before she came to London had affected her so much that she had run from everything even her best friend. When he had touched her hand during the confrontation in her past he had seen a man standing in a room alone, and then he had seen her standing on a rooftop getting ready to step off. What had happened?

"Jasmine," Josh said softly. Suddenly though he cried out, doubling over in pain.

"No!" Jack cried already recognizing this, "Stop Jas!"

"Don't you see?" Josh said slowly getting up, "He's making you do the same thing he did to you and the Doctor."

"I already told you!" she cried as Josh keeled over in pain again, "I don't know any Doctor!"

"Doctor!" Martha said at Josh's side, "He can't take much more of this."

"Jasmine look at me!" the Doctor said, "I don't know what he's done but you do know me! Don't you remember? You told me we had three years together."

"Lies," she said, "You're just trying to get me to back down. And then you'll kill him. And that I can't allow." It was the Doctor's turn to double over in pain now.

"Doctor!" Martha cried but he waved her off.

"This is ridiculous," Mickey muttered, "We have no way of defending against her!"

"If you really don't know me," the Doctor muttered still continuing on, "Look in your pocket," he said, "And tell me what you have."

Jasmine looked at him apprehensively but she reached in and everybody stared in astonishment as she pulled out her sonic pen. "If you don't know me then where did you get that?' the Doctor said.

Jasmine stared at the object for a long time. What was this and where had she gotten it? Suddenly her mind rushed and she saw images.

"_Here!" a man said tossing it to her, "You've been with me long enough to know how to use one of those right?" Jasmine remembered not believing that he actually gave her a…_

"Sonic pen," she muttered.

The Doctor stared at her wide eyed, "Yes that's right. You have to remember…"

"Enough," Xanatos said stepping forward, "Don't you see darling? They are just trying to confuse you just like they did me." His hands were on her shoulders rubbing them gently, "Don't you see they are the ones that convinced me to pull the gun on myself. That's what they do, they manipulate you into doing things you would never do under normal circumstances."

Josh's eyes went wide at that. _They are the ones who convinced me pull the gun on myself…_ "No," he muttered staring in shock. Anger slowly began to run through his veins as he realized how that man had managed to manipulate her. "No!" he cried at Jasmine, "It's not him Jasmine!"

Jasmine stared at him her eyes cold and unfeeling, "How can you say that? He's right here right next to me."

"No Jasmine," Josh muttered struggling to stand up again, "he died Jasmine."

She shook her head, "No, I managed to stop him," she said smiling. "I managed to talk him out of it. That's why he's here now."

Josh groaned in irritation, "Dammit."

"What the hell is going on?" Mickey said as they helped him up.

"He's manipulating her," Josh muttered, "Somehow she's not seeing Xanatos there, she's seeing David."

"Who the hell is David?" Mickey asked.

"Old boyfriend who committed suicide a year before she met the Doctor," Jack said matter of factly. Josh glared at him, not believing he had actually dug that far into Jasmine's past but he had answered the question.

"She saw him commit suicide when they were living together in college," Josh said, "I'm pretty sure your Torchwood report doesn't say that. Either way that's a strong hold on her that we are not going to easily break."

"You're the only one who knows what happened Josh," Martha said breathlessly, "You are the only one who can convince her that's not David standing there."

"It's too dangerous," Jack muttered, "She's going hit him with that pulse everytime he tries."

"We all know something," the Doctor muttered, "We all need to try. Martha, Mickey, go back to the hub with Gwen and Ianto and see if you can find anything that can help us. Also if anything happens…"

"Doctor," Martha said worried.

"The hub is the best place to start getting things in motion," Jack muttered, "We can't let him get control of the hub or the TARDIS."

Martha and Mickey finally nodded their heads heading back into the hub with the others. Once he was sure they were all inside the Doctor said "Seal it."

"Already doing it," Jack said hitting the buttons on his vortex manipulator. Gwen and Martha had already started yelling through his earpiece which he promptly put in his pocket.

The Doctor finally headed toward Jasmine and he raised his sonic screwdriver at the TARDIS. The engines started and the TARDIS disappeared from sight. "What have you done?" Xanatos demanded eyes wide.

"I've made sure you won't take it," the Doctor said, "At least not without a fight."

Xanatos grinned, "Fine your less of threat with that thing gone anyway."

While Xanatos was distracted though, Josh had already made his way to the steely-eyed Jasmine. "Jay you have to snap out of it."

"I can't talk to you," she said her eyes sad.

"And why is that?" he said, "Is it because he said you couldn't," he said indicating Xanatos.

Jasmine's head was spinning she kept thinking of past events, "Yes, he was afraid you would be hurt if we were together."

"But I wasn't remember?" Josh said, "But that's not what I was talking about and you know it. There was a reason you didn't talk to me six years ago. Remember? I stopped you that night. I stopped you from doing it."

"Stop it," Xanatos said coming forward his glove raised.

Jasmine looked at him confused, "What night?"

Josh looked at her his eyes serious, "The night you almost died."

"That's it," Xanatos said the tips of his gloves beginning to glow. Josh felt the spasms of pain echo through him, but he gripped her hands, refusing to let go.

"Josh!" the Doctor said running forward sonic screwdriver raised but Xanatos put a shield up with his other hand. "He can't hold that at the same time for very long. Try to weaken it," the Doctor cried.

"You were upset because of David's death," Josh said, "nobody could calm the pain inside you," his breaths were coming out in staggered painful breaths as the pain got worse. "So you decided you were going to end it…you were going to be with him."

Jack was firing several shots into the shield while the Doctor tried to find the right wavelength to finally take it down.

"You went to the roof," Josh said now nearly on his knees the pain was so bad, "But I was coming to see you that night and you forgot." Jasmine was quiet her eyes pained as she came down to the same level as Josh on his knees.

"Don't listen to him," Xanatos said, "you never did that because you stopped me remember?"

"No!" Josh said grabbing her face and turning it away from Xanatos and back towards him. "I ran up there and I grabbed your hand right before you jumped," he said gripping her hand. He was shaking so much the pain was unbearable. "You yelled at me," he said softly, "And I told you I couldn't let you go. When you asked me why not I told you…" he said bringing himself closer to her.

The Doctor eyes went wide and cried, "Jack now!" Jack fired off a string of bullets as the Doctor pointed the screwdriver at the shield.

"I told you…" Josh said as his vision started to get blurry.

The shield went down and Xanatos stared in horror as everything started to fall apart. "Jasmine!" he cried, "you have to save me."

"I love you," Josh said as the bullets connected with Xanatos knocking him to the ground. And as Josh leaned forward his lips connected with hers and for a moment everything went still. And then Jasmine's eyes went wide as everything came rushing back to her. That night…David had died…she hadn't been able to stop him..and then she had stood on the edge…and Josh had been the one to pull her back.

Josh collapsed at her feet his face pale and his eyes shut. "Josh!" she cried rushing down to him, "Josh!" she said desperately.

"Jasmine," a voice said and she looked up and for a moment she saw David there reaching for her begging her to help him, and then slowly his image disappeared and the image of Xanatos remained. He was lying there dead his hand extended to her. Suddenly she felt dizzy and she stumbled but somebody caught her. It was the Doctor and he held her close.

"Close your eyes and relax," he muttered, "You're going to be disorientated for a little bit."

"Doctor," Jack said next to Josh, "He's weak but he's going to be okay."

The Doctor nodded his head relief coursing through him. He could feel her sigh of relief as well as a few warm tears on his jacket.

"Is it over?" Jasmine muttered.

The Doctor smiled, "Yes it is."

They sat there for a long time relief coursing through their faces as everything finally came to an end. "Tell me," the Doctor said a small smile on his face. "Is it going to be like this all the time?"

Jasmine laughed softly, "Yes."

The Doctor nodded his head content with that answer, "Alright then."

TBC

Please Please Please Review!


	20. Chapter 20

Lost in Time and Mind

Ob1MegOb1

Author's Note: Well my friends we are on the second to last chapter. I guess this is technically the last chapter and the next one is going to finally tie off the 10th Doctor and then lead in to a future story. The future story I want to involve the 11th Doctor but I'm not sure if I want it as a solo 11th Doctor story or a multi-Doctor story. That still needs to be decided. Also I am going to be writing some Jasmine and 10 adventures. That will allow people to get a little more insight into the two of them, and eventually the trio of her, Josh, and the Doctor. So yeah those are some future plans I have, and I thought I would give some insight into that. So anyways here we go with Chapter 20! Enjoy! .

Chapter 20

Make Your Own Path

Jasmine slowly opened her eyes to a familiar humming sound. She felt like a great weight had been lifted off her chest, and she felt at home. She pulled herself up and wasn't surprised to see she was in one of the many rooms in the TARDIS. The TARDIS…slowly everything started to come back to her. Xanatos…the Doctor…Jack…Josh. She jolted up at that…hadn't Josh been hurt there at the end? She rushed out of the room trying to orient herself, and figure out how to get back to the main console room. But as she turned to the left she found she wasn't the only one trying to find the console room.

At first they stared at each other their eyes coursing with relief. And then Jasmine broke into a smile and she rushed over embracing him in a hard hug. "Thank god," she said holding Josh close.

"Same here," he muttered softly, glad to see things were back to normal. They both looked at each other Jasmine's hand still on his cheek as she played with one of his curls. When they had traveled together with the Doctor, they had come to the agreement that if the mission was particularly emotional, that it wouldn't be discussed. And all they had to do was look at each other and know that it was in the past.

"We do need to talk about few things though," she said softly, "Things we have been avoiding for too long."

"Agreed," He said softly gently stroking he cheek. "But for now," he said looking around, "I hope you know how to get back to the control room." She pointed down the hallway Josh had just come down.

"I'm pretty sure it's that way," she said smiling. As they headed down the hallway Josh pulled out a phone and opened it to check the time.

"Woah," he said pausing as he saw not the time but the date.

"What?" she asked leaning over to see what he was looking at. Both their eyes went wide as it sunk in.

"Three days?" they both said in disbelief.

"Yes," a voice said at hearing their voices in unison, "yes you two have been holding me up for three days." Jasmine smiled knowingly while rolling her eyes and making her way into the console room.

"We've been holding you up?" she said eyebrow raised as they finally found him in the console room.

"Oh well 'you' then," he said smiling playfully at her, "I do need to do something before I go."

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Josh asked coming up behind her.

"Well that would be to see you," he said pointing at Jasmine, "apparently I have an appointment for six years ago."

She smiled, "That you do. I suppose you need to disconnect me from this," she said putting her hand on the TARDIS.

"Yeah," the Doctor said a little irritably, "She seems to prefer you over me. Actually she transferred so much power over to you I couldn't believe it. She hasn't done that," he stopped in midsentence at that…and Jasmine didn't need to guess to know what he was thinking about. "Well it hasn't happened in a while. So come on let's release that mind of yours a bit," he said pausing before he came over, "that is of course unless you two would like to go somewhere…a quick trip with you driving the TARDIS? It would be nice to see someone else drive it besides me."

She shook her head, "You're getting ready to go on plenty of adventures pretty soon. And while I may not be able to drive the TARDIS then, you can always come back and visit us after the Torchwood incident. Maybe we can go on an adventure then."

The Doctor smiled, "Yes that would be good." He walked forward and gently put his hands to her temples. She closed her eyes relaxing her mind and then just like that the blip in her mind that was the TARDIS connection was gone.

"Well," she said kind of to herself, "that was easy."

He looked at her curiously, "Yes much easier than before right?"

"I didn't even notice the connection to be quite honest," she said simply, "it was almost nonexistent."

He smiled, "Good, I would hope your mind would have adapted a little bit after all this. You were given quite the run of the mill weren't you?"

She smiled, "Yeah no offense, but it might be good to take a break from you for a while."

He nodded his head, "Yes well I would usually say no, but seeing as I'm about to see you," he said looking at the screen, "soon…I guess I can't complain." He smiled at her and she felt that little tug everybody felt when he was getting ready to leave. About how there was no way she was going to just let him walk away after all this. But as she remembered where she was at she thought maybe there could a nice fill-in for him afterall. "Actually," the Doctor said turning to Josh, "I was hoping that maybe I could discuss some things with Jasmine for a second."

Josh rolled his eyes turning away and heading towards the door, "Yeah yeah it's nothing new," he said smiling to himself. He turned back though when he reached the door, "Take care Doctor…don't change anything too drastically."

Jasmine gave him a confused look as he left and she turned to the Doctor, "What does he mean by that?"

"Well it's what I wanted to talk about," he said, "while in the future I found out some information. Which according to your future self I divulge to you during this incident." She nodded her head as he continued. "I know we are going to figure things out during our travels," the Doctor said sitting on a nearby chair, "but what I saw in your future is something I don't see very often." She sat down in front of him her eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "Sometimes they are individuals that truly do defy fate," the Doctor said looking at her with a curious look of his own, "there are those who timelines are not solidified not even I am able to discern their timeline."

She looked away confused, "And you think I'm one of them?"

"Yes," the Doctor said simply, "I saw proof of this in your future. One moment, some people were gone, nonexistent…and then within a few moments," he said looking up at her, "they were back from the dead. Based on your decisions that happened sometime in your past your future readily adapted to those changes."

"But that's…crazy," was the only word she think of. "So that means that I truly and utterly defy fate without even knowing it?"

"Well your mind does know somewhere in there," he said simply, "how do you think you were able to adapt to a future with David so quickly? You didn't question it because well…your mind knew. Xanatos knew it and that's why he exploited so much. It's unfortunately one of the hazards of being advanced."

She sat back stunned…talk about your actions shaping your future. Yeah that's a saying a normal person said to themselves to get through the day. But for the Doctor himself to say it…a man who knows all of time and space…that was the part that left her awestruck. And then she remembered the question she had wanted to ask him in her past. "I had another question I wanted to ask as well," she said softly. He merely nodded his head already anticipating the question.

"In my past," she said simply, "when we touched hands I saw something." She paused trying to explain what she saw. "I saw a world engulfed in fire and flames…and I also felt this great emotional wave that hit me so hard," she looked down, took a deep breath and then finally said, "was that Gallifrey?"

He sighed, "Most likely…considering that I saw that night with you and David." She closed her eyes in pain at that.

"So we did see each other's worst memories," she muttered. She looked up at him sheepishly, "Sorry."

He smiled sadly, "No need to, it wasn't intentional anyway. I'm guessing I'm going to tell you about it anyway, and I found out with this experience what happened that caused you to run in the first place. So I would say we are about even now."

They merely nodded their heads together. She sighed trying to think of something to say now. The weight of everything just kind of submitted them into silence. Finally the Doctor broke the silence, "So what are you going to do now?" he asked simply.

She shrugged her shoulders, "Well I do have another friend here on Earth who deals with aliens. I noticed he was a little shorthanded when I got here, so maybe I'll give him a hand."

The Doctor cringed at that, "Really? You're going to join up with Jack?"

She smiled, "Of course…I mean its not like I can go back to normal life after all this right? My family has officially pronounce me dead, and I don't think I could disrupt any of their lives again."

The Doctor shrugged, "Well…you never know. But I guess its not within my power to stop you." He smiled to himself…hopefully the 'brother' factor would still play a good role in the future. Hopefully seeing him in Jasmine's future would also encourage Josh in that direction as well. And he had seen that through their combined efforts Jasmine and Jack had reformed Torchwood into a decent institution. He smiled, "Yeah maybe that is a good idea after all."

She shook her head finally standing up, "Well I shouldn't delay you any longer…before things start changing right now."

He smiled, "Oh I can't wait to see what you have in store."

She leaned forward hugging him close, "Just remember that the darkest moments provide the brightest light." The Doctor froze at that…her future self had said that as well. "I learned that from this experience," she said smiling, "And you are definitely going to need it for what your future has in store."

"Great," he said with mock enthusiasm.

"Well then," she said opening the door, "this is good-bye for now."

He nodded, "Good-bye for now." As Jasmine stepped out she took a deep breath and accepted the fact that, yes, she would be seeing him again. She smiled up at Josh who was standing there waiting for her.

"So now it all begins for him," he said quietly. She took his hand in hers and as the TARDIS began to disappear from view she said softly, "Yes it does."

TBC

Please Please Please Review

And there is still one more chapter so stay tuned!


	21. Chapter 21

Lost in Time and Mind

Ob1MegOb1

Author's notes: Well here it is the final chapter of this crazy story. I guess its more of a "preview of the new book" kind of chapter, but then again not really. I originally wasn't going to add this chapter but I felt we needed one last way to close this out. Like I said previously I do have several plans for a new Doctor Who story and I hope you will continue to keep a look out for those stories in the future . Thank you everybody for all your support, I have really appreciated it. Enjoy the final chapter of Lost in Time and Mind!

Chapter 1

Saying Good-bye

Jasmine was lounging outside, the grass cool and soft beneath her and for the first time in a long time she felt at peace. The last few months, had been anything but a reprieve from her adventures with the Doctor. Instead, she had to suffer again at the hands of tragedy with Torchwood. Nobody had been prepared when the 4,5,6 came to Earth, and once again Jasmine had found herself glaring down another Torchwood secret.

She cringed thinking about it now, but even more…her heart was broken for several things. Ianto was gone…she still couldn't believe it. And yet all she could think of was how hard it must have been for her future self and Jack's future self, to see Ianto appear from the past alive and well. Why did everything always have to go wrong, she thought to herself?

Then they had lost Jack, utterly and completely to his grief. She remembered standing on that hill with him that night with Rhys, Gwen, and Josh begging him to stay. Actually more like she had yelled at him angrily, not understanding how he could say the things he said. He said there was nothing left for him on Earth anymore, and that had broken her heart. There was so much left here, for all of them…even she knew that despite the fact that she looked up at the stars and yearned for more. But in the end he had still disappeared in that flash of light. Gone just as quickly as he had come back into her life.

Then her and Josh had wandered, trying to figure out what to do after that. They had freelanced for a bit but in the end it didn't match up to everything they had experienced. She had even seriously considered trying to get into UNIT, but then she remembered how much she couldn't stand military protocol.

So Jasmine and Josh did the only thing they could do…they went home. After six years of running she finally came home. Her family didn't know what to believe but she had told them everything…no more secrets. Of course they didn't believe her at first, but she had her ways of persuading them. She smiled fingering the sonic pen in her pocket. And for a while her and Josh had settled into a normal lifestyle. He went back to writing music, and she went back to performing his music like they used to. And everything started to fade into mediocrity.

That is…until Christmas came around. Because of Jasmine's strong mind it had created a shield when everybody else had changed. She had blacked out for a majority of it and only woke up to see everybody change back. She couldn't believe who's face she had seen though before they changed back. She had only seen pictures of him from the Doctor…but she knew who the Master was. And then when she had looked up into the sky and saw the planet floating above the Earth…she couldn't believe it. She had recognized it instantly as the planet being torn apart by flames and destruction in her vision from the Doctor. It was Gallifrey.

Her and Josh tried to get back to London using her manipulator, but by the time they did it was already over. Gallifrey disappeared from sight and the world tried to recover in the wake of everything that had happened. She had smiled then knowing there was only one person who could have stopped it.

And even now as she lay there, she wondered where he was now. If he had been here to save the world from the Master, did that mean he had finally experienced everything he needed to with her?

"Jasmine," she heard Josh call from the house, "your mother says dinner is ready."

"I'll be there in a second!" she called back. She got up taking one last look at the stars as she started to head back. But then she paused and looked back, feeling something behind her. As she looked ahead she could see somebody making their way back through the woods on the edge of their house. She immediately took off at a run to catch up to him. She was starting to hear those all too familiar engines starting to rev up. Finally she caught sight of the blue box in a clearing, the engines starting up.

She sprinted with one last effort and found herself banging on the door, "Wait," she cried. At first there was no change and she gave it one more bang crying, "Doctor!" Finally the engines revved down and it completely rematerialized again. But he didn't come out. She stared at the door confused before finally making her way in.

He was standing at the console his hands paused at the controls he had used to power down. "I was supposed to just see you and go," he said almost a sad tone in his voice, "But as per usual you…" he started to say, but she had already raced forward holding him tightly in an embrace.

She separated from him smiling, but as she looked into his eyes she could see something was wrong. There was a weird look in his eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked concerned. He gently held her hands smiling softly to himself.

"So," he said avoiding her question, "How was your Christmas?"

She raised her eyebrow at him, "Not nearly as exciting as yours. I blacked out for most of it."

He sighed, "Well believe me it's better than turning into the Master," he said rubbing his hand through his hair in a nervous manner. "I'm sure seeing a planet floating over Earth was eventful though."

She nodded her head, "Yes especially when that planet was Gallifrey."

"Ah," he said, "you noticed."

She shook her head, but she still could tell he was avoiding something. "Doctor, what's wrong?"

He looked at her sincerely, "Nothing it's just I know I promised you another trip but…something's come up."

She smiled, "Yeah I kind of figured."

"You did?" he said surprised.

"Well you're acting dodgy of course I did," she said sarcastically, "What I don't understand is why you came back just to tell me you can't?"

He seemed about ready to say something but then he stopped himself turning to the TARDIS console, "Of course, you're right. I guess I should be off," but he jolted as a momentary flash coursed through his entire body.

Jasmine's eyes widened as she rushed forward, but he held up a hand stopping her. There was still some kind of glow around him for a moment before it finally disappeared. She had heard of this process before from him, but she had hoped beyond hope that she would never have to witness it. "So that's why," she muttered. She smiled sadly, "you came to say good-bye."

He looked up at her his eyes sad, "Technically I wasn't going to say anything, I was just going to see you one last time."

"Oh well how nice of you," she said kind of bitterly, "just leave me wondering whether you would ever come back that's…really nice," she said her voice shaking.

"I just," he said trying to find the words, "I didn't want you to always be looking for me. I saw how content you were out there…I thought you had moved on."

She smiled sadly again, "Now you know better than that. I'll always be looking, even if you don't look the same. You changed my life for the better, and that's something you don't easily forget."

He nodded his head, "I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you and Jack though."

She looked at him, "So you know about that."

He nodded, "I thought it was kind of weird when the TARDIS picked up on his signal in an alien bar. I kind of figured it out from there." He sighed, "Actually I have something to ask."

She nodded her head, "Anything."

The Doctor sighed, "I know you were hurt by Jack leaving and I understand. But maybe this time was all he needed. So my wish is that you bring him back. Bring him back and while you and him may not feel it, this world needs you two."

She shook her head, "Your talking like your going to die," she said softly. He scrunched his eyebrows his emotions starting to leak onto his face.

"It feels like it this time," he muttered softly, "I don't know why."

She smiled despite his words, "But you're not and that's the important part," she slowly backing away from him, "and because of that I will do what you ask. Of course I'll go after Jack," she said smiling, "Besides I don't think I could have lasted in the domestic life for much longer."

"Hard to break away from it right?" he said softly.

And so they stood there in awkward silence, both afraid to say good-bye. "Well then," she said finally breaking the silence, "I should be letting you go before you regenerate right here on the spot," she said turning on the spot and heading towards the door.

"Wait," he said dashing forward and grabbing her by the wrist and turning her around. "Before I left you the first time I saw you in the past," he said quickly, "I knew you were going to be brilliant," He said lifting her chin. Dammit she thought to herself, she had tears in her eyes. "And you didn't disappoint," he said softly leaning forward and resting his forehead on hers, "We had great times right?" She looked into his eyes and for a moment she thought about doing it…after all it was going to be the last time she saw "this" him…

But slowly she put her hands on the side of his head and bent his head down and kissed him on the forehead, "We had the best of times," she said, "And let's hope that's not the end of them." She smiled at him turning towards the door, "Look me up when you change."

"Will do," he said softly.

Then they hugged one last time, and as she looked at him she took a deep breath, and finally walked out of the TARDIS doors leaving him behind.

As she walked away from the TARDIS she didn't even turn around as she heard those all too familiar engines rev up and finally disappear. She kept her eyes closed the entire time taking deep breaths as she did. As she opened her eyes it was dark around her but she could see the familiar form running through the woods looking for her.

"Jasmine!" Josh called as he came up to her. He was taken aback at first at how she looked. She looked embarrassed as she wiped her eyes.

"Dammit I'm not crying," she muttered.

"What's wrong?" Josh asked.

She took a deep breath and looked at him smiling, "We have a job to do."

"Oh yeah?" he said with a comforting smile, "Is that why he stopped by?"

"Yeah," she said, "That and it may be a while before we see him again." When Josh eyes turned confused she simply said, "Whatever happened during Christmas must have been substantial…he was in the middle of a regeneration cycle when he saw me now."

Josh's features softenened at that. So that was why…he couldn't help but think to himself. But she shook her head, "Don't worry I'm fine, and besides it's not like he was dying so it's fine." Josh smiled coming forward and holding her close.

"Ah," she said shaking her head pushing back from him, "We unfortunately have a lot to do."

Josh sighed, "And why is that?"

She smiled, "We have to hunt down a certain Captain and bring him back to Earth."

Josh sighed, "You know how big of a hunt that is going to be?"

"Yep," she said smiling, "so we haven't a moment to lose."

Josh shook his head, "Dinner first then we'll start planning." As he walked ahead, Jasmine turned looking up at the stars one last time. Certain stars shown brighter than others, while others began to fade and disappear. He would always be one of the bright ones, she thought to herself.

"Until we meet again," she muttered softly. And then she turned around and headed back to the house, and her next adventure.

The End

Please Please Review!

That's it folks! Thank you again to all the people who have continued to read and review this story and to all the more who may come across this story in the future. Thank you!


End file.
